Naruto: The sage hibrido
by Tianx
Summary: Naruto ignorado y abandonado por sus padres y odiado por el pueblo. También es el hijastro de Minato. Los poderes del Kyuubi sellado en sus dos hermanas mientras que él tiene el alma, pero él creció en el poder cada momento ahora se le puede salvar del odio? NaruHarem
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1 - EL PRINCIPIO: UN GUERRERO NACE

KONOHA BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE LA NOCHE

"Ah ... ¿Qué pasó?" un chico de negro con el pelo rojo en la punta gimió, tenía los ojos rojos de la sangre, más rojo que chûnin vio el otro día. Vestía de negro, una camisa de color negro con pantalones cortos negros y sandalias negras. Tenía el pelo largo, que al cabo de su cuello (pensar en el peinado de Squall en kingdom hearts no final fantasy 8), que se le confundía ser un Uchiha, que odiaba mucho. Parecía tener cinco años de edad y tenía barba inusual, como marcas de nacimiento en la cara. Este muchacho era conocido como Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con golpes, arañazos, y la sangre. Trató de levantarse sólo para sentir el dolor extremo en sus piernas. Al parecer, se debe haber roto de alguna manera, y los recuerdos de lo que sucedió finalmente volvió a su cabeza.

Él fue perseguido en este bosque por una turba de pobladores que aparentemente querían su sangre, y él saltó sobre la valla donde se suponía que el bosque de la muerte infame de ser. Naturalmente, la gente se supone que estaba muerto o muriendo porque bosque estaba lleno de animales y plantas que nunca se pensaba que existía, desde sanguijuelas el tamaño de los perros adultos, hombre, comida, trampas de la mosca, lleva la mitad del tamaño de un elefante, y corre el rumor de , humanoides que parecían extraterrestres. Ahora usted pregunta por qué este chico estaba en tanto dolor a una edad tan joven.

Bueno, este chico no es su promedio de todos los días, chico normal, por dos razones, una que es desconocido para todos, incluso para él, sin embargo. La única cosa que es bien conocido es el hecho de que lleva el alma de una bestia demoníaca que casi destruyó el pueblo cuando tenía un año y medio de edad. La bestia era bien conocido como el Kyuubi no Yoko. Un gigantesco zorro de nueve colas que podrían causar los desastres naturales con un movimiento de sus colas.

Es casi destruyó la aldea, pero fue detenido por su padrastro y su madre, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki. Ahora, no importa lo poderoso que era un ser humano, nunca pueden matar a un gran demonio demonio de clase, ni siquiera el Sabio de los Seis Caminos podían hacerlo. Así que decidieron hacer la siguiente mejor cosa, guárdelo en un niño.

Eligió para sellar su poder en dos de sus hijos. Kushina, siendo el segundo recipiente de la bestia, no es que muchos sabían de él, ayudado en el sellado mediante la restricción de la bestia con su línea de sangre, las cadenas de chakra, y Minato realizó su combinación de **Shiki Fuujin y Fuujin Hachi** para sellar a la bestia, con el Shinigami que debía consumir el alma de Minato.

Pero parece que el destino y el Shinigami tenía un plan diferente. El dios de la muerte lo dejó vivir, pero no sólo sellar el poder y youkai de la bestia, sino también el alma de la bestia a su hijastro. El dios también dejó un mensaje misterioso y enigmático, "Usted ya paga por llamarme, mortal. Ustedes van a sufrir, pero todo dependerá de lo que haces. Su conocimiento de este mundo es lamentable, llamando al zorro a un rey, que Realmente me divierta. No te preocupes, tu sufrimiento acaba de comenzar, y no te olvides de mi otro regalo de despedida "y un destello de luz en erupción.

Minato y Kushina aún estaban tratando de descifrar lo que el Shinigami dijo una vez, pero luego casi olvidado las palabras que les dejó ese día

Bueno, ahora cuestiona la relación de Minato de Naruto. Bueno, verás, cuando Kushina casó Minato, que ya mostró un niño, siendo desconocido el padre. Sólo Kushina ella sabía de su identidad. El desconocido había enamorado de Kushina, y que de alguna manera se enamoró también, pero un día se acercó a ella, con su vientre con su hijo, me dijo que tenía que ir, pero dejó algunos regalos para ella y su pronto para ser niño. Los regalos para Naruto aún no se les dio a él ya su madre estaba ocupado entrenando a sus hermanastras gemelas y sin hacerle caso. Dondequiera que su verdadero padre era que deseaba verle, aunque sólo sea por una vez.

Desde Minato anunció de su condición de ser el recipiente involuntario del alma del Kyuubi debido al dios de la muerte, la gente estaba tratando de superar, el abuso, y matarlo varias veces. Fue sólo una maravilla en cuanto a porqué Naruto nunca perdió la cabeza durante su, por falta de una palabra mejor, _la infancia_ . Cada día, durante los próximos tres años tuvo que ver a sus _padres_ entrenan a sus hermanastras, junto con sus padrinos, en el control del poder del demonio y les enseñan con antelación mientras era descuidado y tuvo que aprender la dura realidad de la vida sobre lo que la naturaleza humana era en realidad:

Las personas odian y temen lo que no entienden y no pueden controlar. Es por eso que muchos tienen miedo de la muerte, ya que se puede llegar en cualquier momento, y por qué muchas personas odian a los que son diferentes o tienen algo dentro de ellos que otros consideran antinatural.

Ahora estaba sangrando en un bosque que define la propia muerte. Dolor arruina su cuerpo, sin embargo, su voluntad de sobrevivir todavía va fuerte. Después de todo el dolor que había pasado, su voluntad se hizo más fuerte, su dolor se convirtió en su fuente de fortaleza, las experiencias cercanas a la muerte le hizo más inteligente y más sabio. En definitiva, se convirtió en un guerrero que lo sabe todo sobre el dolor y la muerte.

Cada día era una lucha, pero al final fueron los que le hizo más fuerte y más eficiente. Pero como él estaba luchando para mantenerse con vida, los demás ocupantes del entorno mortal estaba viendo.

En algún lugar cercano

Un fluido semisólido negro como la sustancia fluía de un árbol cercano al niño. Esta criatura parecía estar buscando algo o alguien. A medida que finalmente se bajó del árbol, se levantó del suelo, y como si tuviera la cabeza, miraba a su alrededor sus alrededores.

" _**Siento algo ... poderosos. Tengo que encontrar es**_ un pensamiento de la criatura alienígena. Finalmente encuentra su objetivo y rápidamente se trasladó a cabo como una serpiente. Finalmente llegó a su destino, uno Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze.

' _**Hombre, al igual que mis otros dos hosts. Pero éste se ve aún más potente, más decidido, y aún más oscura '**_ pensó antes de pensar en una manera de alcanzar su potencial nuevo huésped. Durante años se esperó a que alguien aceptarlo y ser verdaderamente uno con él.

Sus dos ex hosts no contaban ya que ninguno de ellos estaba realmente unido con él. Uno de ellos era demasiado de un santo a aceptar su poder, y más bien utilizó su cuenta para ayudar a extraños en lugar de disfrutar el poder para sí mismo, aunque sólo sea una vez. El otro estaba demasiado consumido por la venganza y tomó el poder por sentado y herir a todo el mundo cerca de su primer huésped.

Ahora tal vez su última oportunidad de encontrar finalmente el anfitrión perfecto donde finalmente puede unirse con y sobrevivir al ayudar el uno al otro. Era conocido por su primer huésped como un simbionte.

CERCA

Otra entidad que se encontraba cerca del chico, y él también parecía fluido. Este era una masa de materia negro y rojo, que parecía ser muy viscosa. Como simbionte, busca un host donde se puede vivir y emitir su poder. Éste se conocía como la biomasa luz negro. Originalmente era un virus pequeño que una partícula de polvo, pero creció en masa y, finalmente, se convirtió en el tamaño de un perro. Se acercó a la posición de Naruto y sintió el gran angustia y el poder del niño. Fue aparentemente temblando de emoción, ya que finalmente encontró un anfitrión perfecto. Estaba pensando en que se conoció a su próxima sede.

Naruto no estaba al tanto de los dos como estaba demasiado envuelto en el dolor de escuchar a sus sentidos ya que las dos entidades comenzaron a acercarse a él detrás, pero sin darse cuenta de la otra es demasiado ocupado en los pensamientos de tener el perfecto anfitrión. Como ambos eran lo suficientemente cerca, los dos, al mismo tiempo, de repente levantaron detrás de Naruto.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que la luz de la luna repente oscureció detrás de él. Él miró hacia atrás para ver las dos criaturas a punto de absorber (pensar en cómo buu de DBZ absorbe los demás desde atrás). Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de los dos detrás de él trató de gritar sólo para él que se envuelve alrededor de goo.

Sus gritos ahogados de ayuda podían hacer nada. No había nadie alrededor, y él estaba solo. Las dos armas biológicas fueron envolviéndose alrededor del chico. En su lucha debilita los dos formaron un capullo a su alrededor como una oruga en un estado metamórfico. Naruto entonces sigue luchando por la libertad.

'No puedo morir aquí! No voy a dejar que "alzó la voz en su mente. Descubrió que su mente le estaba tirando pulg Él miró a su alrededor para encontrar un agujero de mierda de una alcantarilla que había líquido que no podía llamar a agua. A su alrededor había paredes que parecían un laberinto.

Entonces por fin oyó dos voces repente grita dentro de su mente.

" _¿Quién es usted? Este chico es mi huésped! ¡Fuera! "_ gritó una voz.

' _**Su anfitrión? Encontré este muchacho primero, vete a la mierda amigo! "**_ otra voz más profunda gritó.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Naruto finalmente gritó. Las dos voces finalmente se calmaron.

" _**Um ... Su conciencia? "**_ dijeron ambas voces al mismo, esperando que él lo aceptará. "Está bien, ¿quiénes son ustedes realmente?" Naruto preguntó cuando finalmente tuvo suficiente. Él fue perseguido por una turba enfurecida, que se lesionó durante la ejecución, y ahora él se encuentra en una alcantarilla en la que cree que es su mente, y ahora está envuelto en un capullo de la materia negro y rojo.

" _**Um, ¿usted cree que yo estoy aquí para ofrecerle el poder mientras viva dentro de ti? "**_ preguntó Symbiote. Naruto trató de mirar alrededor para las voces sólo para descubrir que su mente empezó a volverse negro con venas rojas como grietas.

" _Siéntate niño, lo que va a ser una larga explicación ", dijo Mercer (vamos a ponerle el nombre de Alex)._

(Bueno, ya que esto es muy largo, sólo tiene que ir a la wiki con el respectivo juego y de dibujos animados / tema cómico y simplemente ir con ella)

"Déjame ver si lo entiendo, usted es un simbionte que está tratando de encontrar un nuevo huésped, porque su primero era un santurrón dos zapatos que no tendrían tiempo para divertirse con sus poderes y ayuda a otras personas que él doesn ' t sabe, e incluso las personas que critican y odian a él. Estoy en lo cierto? " el entorno se volvió negro puro y la voz de Symbiote osciló hacia fuera, _" __**Sí, el tipo era un idiota que no se aprecia todo lo que le di, no es mi culpa que él deja que su agresión tomar el control de él. Sólo se demostró que no era la perfecto. Y el segundo que había disfrutado el poder demasiado y se convirtió en un loco idiota "**_ Symbiote dijo con un poco de asco.

"Muy bien, y usted es un virus creado por una empresa que hace las armas biológicas, pero un hombre que era un paranoico y trató de escapar de las fuerzas armadas de su país, se desató sobre su casa y casi causó el apocalipsis, pero luego su cuerpo se adaptó con usted y lo convirtió en un inmortal aparentemente invencible e incontenible, hasta que finalmente, de alguna manera todavía murió intenta encontrar un nuevo huésped para vivir "

Entonces, su mente vuelve del negro con venas rojas. _"Así es, pero él se volvió arrogante acerca de los poderes que ha sido hasta trató de difundir por todo el mundo, pero los que estaban infectados volvieron en su contra"_ , dijo Mercer con un poco de decepción .

"Así que ahora ustedes dos quieren que yo sea su anfitrión para que pueda seguir viviendo y como forma de pago, me dará el poder para aplastar a cualquiera que intente matarme?" Naruto le pidió las dos entidades.

" _Sí hijo, hemos visto a través de sus recuerdos y déjenme decirles, Alex no tenía nada de ti el hombre. Quiero decir, vamos, que de haber sido golpeado por algo que ni siquiera era su culpa. Usted es un chivo expiatorio de estos patéticos humanos "_ Mercer dijo con un poco de la voz de la disposición relajado.

" _**Y el hecho de que su así llamado "padres" no están ni siquiera levantar un dedo para ayudar sólo lo hizo peor. Pero no dejes que el odio te afecte, a diferencia de mi anfitrión anterior y maldito calor había algunas chicas calientes que ayudaron en su lugar. Hey, tal vez la próxima vez que nos podemos preguntar dónde viven. "**_ dijo Symbiote con mucha perversión.

"¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?" -preguntó inocentemente desde que era todavía un niño y no sabe nada de los chicos y chicas que son ... juntos.

" **Pero eso no sería bueno para nosotros, después de todo, queremos que todo para nosotros mismos "** otra voz, esta vez era una mujer. Naruto miró hacia atrás y tenía un enorme rubor en su rostro. Detrás de él había dos mujeres muy hermosas. Uno fue al menos 5'6 "y tenía el pelo negro que le llegaba a su culo, y que se veía bien (si sabes a lo que me refiero). Su rostro en forma de corazón estaba perfectamente enmarcado por dos explosiones de pelo, y sus ojos eran de color amarillo dorado, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que ella tenía lobo como hendiduras en los ojos. Llevaba un kimono negro que ya entonces abrazó a su cuerpo y mostró sus curvas y de forma perfecta del pecho D-taza, y su kimono se mantienen unidos por una banda blanca.

Otra era una belleza pelirroja que parecía la otra, sólo una pulgada más corta, y tenía los ojos rojos con la misma ranura.

" _**Hot maldita, chico que acaba de golpear el bote! "**_ Symbiote gritó con gran emoción perversa.

Naruto se sonrojó aún más profundo. Las dos mujeres se paseaban cerca de él y agacharse a su nivel, dejando al descubierto parte de su escote. Naruto rápidamente bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, rubor de color rojo oscuro. " **Ah, mire usted, tan joven pero ya hacer algo decente. Eres más hombre que cualquiera de los cerdos de los aldeanos "** el negro encabezada dicho y lo besó en la frente, haciendo Naruto tan roja como una manzana. **"Ah mira en él, no es él lindo la manera en que se ruboriza "**la pelirroja esta vez fue y lo abrazó y hundió la cabeza en su impresionante busto, haciendo que el vapor salga por las orejas. **'No sabe cuánto me gustaría matar para ser él justo ahora "** Symbiote susurró a Mercer. _"Es una pena que Alex no tuvo la misma suerte, que era psicópata y un asesino despiadado"_

Cuando las dos diosas, finalmente dejaron de tratar de dar a nuestro héroe de un ataque al corazón, ambos miraron los dos, y por alguna razón me sentí seguro, más seguro que él estaba con _ellos_ . Se quedó sentado allí, mirando a ellos, sus ojos tratando de leer los dos, y las dos entidades desconocidas estaban mirando y observando la interacción.

" **Hola Naruto-kun. ¿Sabes lo que somos? "**

**Timeskip 8 AÑOS DE LA ACADEMIA**

Una Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze se sentó en el árbol viejo por sí mismo, con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y los auriculares en su I-pod en las orejas. En este momento, sólo estaba tratando de estar lejos de todo el mundo. Él realmente se crió desde que su experiencia en el bosque de la muerte. Él se enteró de que no sólo tenía el alma del Kyuubi, pero también el espíritu de la legendaria Jubi.

Él se puso muy cerca y muy apegado a sus ya cuatro inquilinos, pero también había otro inquilino desconocido para él (te voy a dar una pista, que rima con el seguimiento).Gracias a los cuatro, él era ahora muy fuerte y poderoso, pero no arrogante, después de todo, la arrogancia te puede matar. Ahora también llevaba aún más oscura y más ropa de ocultar.

Vestía de negro oscuro, tan oscuro que podía esconderse en las sombras. Camisa ajustada de cuello alto negro con las mangas cortas, pantalones anchos negros con múltiples bolsillos hechos para almacenar rollos y armas pequeñas. Sus botas de punta de acero cubrieron la mitad de la región inferior de la pierna de su pantalón. Él tenía dos cintas en una formación de X, con una hebilla de ser una cabeza del lobo, y el otro una cabeza de zorro. También tenía guantes que parecían estar hechas para el combate mano a mano (Piense en los guantes de Tsuna de HR sólo lo demás, negro) y para terminar todo llevaba un abrigo negro con capucha, y se muestra abierto sus músculos bajo la estrecha camisa negra. Él también tenía una pirámide en forma de amuleto de oro extraño en el cuello con una insignia ojo sobre él. También tenía dos cuchillas en la espalda a una forma forma de X con juntas magnéticas en él, y un tercero enfundada en la cintura lado izquierdo. Ahora era también de cinco pies y cuatro pulgadas.

Su pelo creció un poco, llegando a una cuarta parte de la espalda con el mismo estilo que antes. Sus ojos se abrieron más frío y más mortal en los últimos años debido a su auto-aislamiento casi permanente en la sociedad. Si aún mira a los ojos, verías nada más que vacío abismo rojo. No tenía amigos, pero muchos trataron de acercarse a él, algunos eran sólo por su condición de ser el hermano del paso de las princesas de Konoha, y Narumi Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze. Algunos realmente quería ser su amigo porque lo veían como lo que realmente es: un niño aislado que creció demasiado rápido y disfrutado tan poco de la vida. Estos fueron Hinata Hyuuga, Akira Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Naomi y Satsuki Uchiha, y sus dos hermanastras mismos.

Naruto creció en un estilo de vida similar al de ninjas o civiles veteranos o mayores que han perdido todo cercano y querido para ellos. Ahora bien, esto no se molestaría en la mayoría de las personas si son adultos, pero para un niño muchos sería muy perturbado, si no fuera de Konoha. Al parecer, la gente ha crecido más audaz e incluso trató de matarlo una vez, pero al final él finalmente tenido suficiente y se defendió.

Ahora nadie se atrevió a atacarlo. Él era como curvas en las curvas una fiera herida, extremadamente peligroso. Sus padres, más de su madre, empezó a preocuparse por esto. Kushina había preguntado Inoichi para tratar de observar y evaluar su salud mental.

Lo Inoichi vio jamás será borrado de su mente, no importa lo mucho que lo intente.

Un día, mientras lo seguían en un campo de entrenamiento cerca, Naruto creado algunos clones de sombra. Inoichi se sorprendió de que un niño sabía prohibido Jutsu hecha sólo para los que tienen reservas de chakra jounin, pero eso no era todo. Se puso más morbo. Los dos de los cuatro clones tenían armas con ellos, un palo kendo para uno y un látigo para el otro. Los otros dos estaban desarmados.

Inoichi había barfed varias veces a verla. Naruto estaba o patear o golpear a un árbol hecho de sí mismo Hashirama Senju. El árbol en sí podría soportar fuertes ataques, después de todo, podría mantener pulsado hasta el Kyuubi. Pero mientras él estaba haciendo eso, los clones serían golpearlo con todo lo que tienen. El que tiene un palo kendo golpeó la espalda baja, mientras que el otro con un látigo atacar a su espalda, y los dos clones desarmados él sería un puñetazo en el estómago o una patada en el pecho. Y vio esto cuando él tenía seis años.

Inoichi fue rápidamente a Kushina y reportado. Kushina era verde y lágrimas en los ojos al mismo tiempo. No podía creer que el auto-abuso a un niño le daría a sí trató de enfrentarlo, pero no terminó bien.

Cuando ella se acercó a ella y la habitación de Minato, se fue rápidamente en el pecho que se había utilizado para ocultar sus objetos de valor, como los rollos que ahora recordaba de su antiguo amante. Él era el verdadero padre de Naruto, pero se fue un día, sin saber por qué se fue, pero le dio el libro para dar a su hijo. Kushina no podía creer que ella se olvidó de esto, y fue a buscar a Naruto para darle a él con la esperanza de verlo que tiene gente que se preocupa por él.

Ella esperó en su casa, al ver que ella no lo puede encontrar en cualquier lugar, y consiguió un infierno de una sorpresa cuando regresó.

Naruto Kushina vio golpeado y herido con su propia sangre que empapaba sus ropas. También ocupó tres espadas, sí, tres espadas con él. Naruto dijo que sus nombres eran Fuerza Edge, Yamato y la Reina Roja. Kushina le preguntó de dónde lo sacó formar, y dijo que venía de su verdadero padre. Esto sorprendió a su madre, ¿por qué Minato darle espadas. Lo que dijo a continuación hecho darse cuenta de qué clase de madre era en realidad.

"Yo me encargo de un desplazamiento, al parecer de mi padre biológico, que los dejó en usted a darme cuando tenía tres años. Parece que has olvidado, o era que estaba planeando dar esto a mis hermanas para que puedan usar lo no era suyo desde el principio "fría voz de Naruto Kushina siendo perseguido hasta hoy. Kushina trató de defenderse a sí misma que sólo se ha olvidado de él y no estaba planeando robar. Naruto contraatacó diciendo, y la cita fue: "Entonces no merece ser mi madre ya que se olvidó de darme regalos de mi padre para mí", esas palabras le golpearon como un cuchillo en el corazón.

Naruto dijo que no era digno de ser su madre. Su propia carne y sangre, dijo una frase tan dolorosa para ella que la hizo para el día de hoy, un desastre. Ahora lloraba todas las noches sobre sus errores, y pidió a sus dos hijas a ayudar a Naruto ver la luz en su oscuridad creciente. Pero incluso entonces, sus dos hijas no podían ayudar, y que incluso quería ser su amigo. A día de hoy, las tres mujeres Namikazes todos han planeado y tratado de traerlo de vuelta a la familia, pero era ya demasiado tarde?

Bueno, ahora vamos a olvidar el pasado y vienen hasta la actualidad.

Naruto, con la capota abajo, está actualmente tratando de meditar solos y su I-pod estaba jugando un poco de música para sus oídos calmarlo ...

**Todo lo que quería**

**Fue el destino que hayan de cumplirse**

**ESTA EN MIS MANOS**

**No quiero dejar!**

**No quiero dejar!**

Bueno, tal vez no era tranquilizador a la mayoría de la gente, pero para él era. Él estaba cerrando los ojos, dejando que la música alta le dan una idea a un camino que estaba en su mente, y la conexión de la mente, el cuerpo y chakras juntos para estar en armonía, estaba en paz en este infierno que ha estado en su vida por todo el tiempo. Pero la ley de Murphy es una perra cuando se trata de tiempos de paz.

Y estaba a punto de venir pulg ..

5

4

3

2

1

"Hey dobe, luchar contra mí!" una polla gay, me refiero a Uchiha Sasuke gritó a nuestro héroe (o es héroe oscuro). Naruto no respondió ya que sus oídos estaban siendo quemadas por la melodía relajante de rock heavy metal (por favor dígame que usted ama la roca). Esto molestó al Uchiha, que estaba siendo acompañado por su grupo sin sentido de las fans, incluyendo el ojo rosado dolor de perra, Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke ha estado molestando Naruto (en el que se pregunta sobre su verdadera sexualidad) desde que Naruto apareció con sus tres espadas infames y las extrañas taijutsus que usó un día. Sasuke una vez trató de tomar una de sus espadas sólo para ser golpeado a una pulpa sanguinolenta con movimientos que nunca había visto antes (nota: sus movimientos son, básicamente, las artes marciales de todos los personajes masculinos de tekken plus Asuka del propio, ya que las hembras necesitan la gracia y flexibilidad, a la que él no tiene, pero tiene finesse), en el que el Kyuubi, o debería decir Benihime y el Jûbi, o, de nuevo Kurohime, le enseñaron desde aquel fatídico encuentro. Como resultado, el shinigami sellaron los dos en él.

Y puesto que el alma es la fuente de los verdaderos poderes de uno de ellos, entonces eso significa que cada día, sus poderes están creciendo de nuevo, y rápido. Así que al final, Naruto no sólo tienen el poder más allá del alcance de sus hermanas, pero también tiene algo de pesar con. También de alguna manera se enteró de su árbol genealógico.

Pero vamos a hablar de eso más tarde.

En este momento el Uchiha estaba tratando de comenzar una pelea con un jefe negro claramente más fuerte y más peligroso. Había intentado durante mucho tiempo a la demanda que él, un perdedor, debe enseñar a un miembro del clan de mayor hay de su taijustsu y darle sus espadas. Todas sus respuestas fueron enviados a la oficina de la enfermera, y ahora se rompió el récord, y la mayoría de las partes de su cuerpo, de ser enviado al hospital el mayor número de veces.

Ssasuke no está contento de ser ignorado, sacó uno de los auriculares y los estaba tirón, cuando de pronto su rostro se comió la suciedad y una cuchilla muy afilada estaba cerca de su cuello. Naruto tenía las dos hads de Sasuke y se mantiene Yamato muy cerca de la garganta y un movimiento en falso y así, está muerto.

"Si valoras tu vida, deja ahora", dijo en un tono monótono, arrastrándose y asustando a cabo al mismo tiempo, pero, por supuesto, la estupidez golpeó como una pandemia (lo siento Mercer). "Hey! Suelta Sasuke-kun!" las prohibiciones-bit, quiero decir Sakura gritó (y gritó) en él y trató de golpearlo con un puñetazo patética, a la que Naruto acaba de regresar entregó con la espada en la mano.

En este momento, ella estaba en Lala Tierra con un paseo en la montaña a golpe, de forma gratuita. Los otros lo miraron miedo de la anterior. Los niños nunca aprendieron realmente, nunca se meten con él, pero al parecer si se trataron muchos seguirán, sobre todo si eres Sasuke Uchiha y Kiba Inuzuka.

Los dos eran los idiotas más molestas que jamás haya tenido el disgusto de conocer. Realmente odiaba Minato para él tirando hacia atrás en la academia para que pueda estar con sus hermanas a "vínculo e interactuar", si ignorando y apenas decir una palabra a ellos se ha considerado siempre la unión y de interacción que es.

Naruto, que tenía poco, acaba de publicar el Uchiha y se mudó, y entró en la casa, ya que la clase estaba casi a punto de comenzar, y tenía cerca de diez minutos. En su camino, vio una mata de pelo rubio claro recogido en una coleta, ojos azules y vestido morado de uno Ino Yamanaka. Ella fue uno de los pocos que han intentado hablar con él sin ser puta o un pinchazo.

Ella era una chica muy habladora, y amado chismes, pero aún así tomó su futuro trabajo serio, algo que pueda respetar. "Hola Naruto-kun", dijo con una sonrisa que haría sonrojar otros chicos, pero no a él. No odiaba a ella, por decir, pero él no podía encontrar una razón para ser amable. No podía confiar en nadie después de lo que hizo su madre, o la falta de lo que es. Pero que va a pagar todo el que le dio la bondad, al igual que Hinata hizo hace unos años.

"Entonces, ¿cómo lo llevas?" -preguntó acercando su cara a la suya, y sus manos detrás de su espalda. Naruto ni siquiera trató de responder, ya otra chica, esta vez una morena en una cola de caballo y marcas triangulares rojas en las mejillas, con una chaqueta holgada pantalón abierto y marrón de ancho, entró en la ... conversación. Su nombre era Akira Inuzuka, hermana gemela de la casi más grande idiota Kiba Inuzuka

"Oye Ino vio usted ... oh hola Naruto-kun", le vio y saludó con la mano un saludo. Naruto, no saber cómo responder, simplemente se quedó quieto. No era estúpido, sino que simplemente no sabía cómo hablar a los demás sin asustarlos con sus espadas o voz fría.

Naruto se quedó allí y miró a los dos, sus ojos fríos y calculadores. Las dos chicas parecían ser afectados, pero en su interior que resultaron heridos al verlo así. Narumi y Naruko han hablado con ellos acerca de tratar de hacer que se socialice y hacerle sentir como en casa, y tal vez se sienta amado, al que ambos se sonrojaron.

Naruto finalmente tuvo suficiente el silencio y dejó a los dos jóvenes, ambos mirando a su espalda con lágrimas no derramadas viéndole andar un camino que ningún niño debería alguna vez tan joven.

El camino de un guerrero.


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2 - GIRO DE UN GUERRERO: ENTRADA HUECO

Naruto estaba caminando por los pasillos, y todo el mundo le otorgó a él con miedo en sus ojos. En toda la academia, Naruto era el más peligroso y el más fuerte de todos ellos. Su comportamiento tranquilo, sin emociones, y algo relajado desmienten una naturaleza despiadada, salvaje y agresivo, y no fue un muy digno de ver. Cuando luchaba, él puede dar vuelta repentinamente loco y terminan casi mutilar si no matar a su oponente. Esa fue la razón por la que nadie, pero el llamado 'tipos duros' y 'elites', nunca se atrevió a ir de una en una pelea con él. La última persona que lo estaba viviendo en el hospital, con el apoyo de la vida a su lado. ¿Por cuánto tiempo, nadie lo sabe.

Su madrina, Tsunade, no podía creer el daño que había hecho. Intentó todo lo que podía hacer, pero sí logró curarlo, pero estaba siempre en constante dolor de la paliza después de Naruto insultante. El pobre diablo ya no podía seguir una carrera ninja, pero que era una buena cosa ya que él no era más que un punk civil , esto plantea una bandera roja, pero nada se puede hacer desde ninjas sufren el mismo tipo de dolor, y si no puede aguantar el dejar de fumar mientras está todavía por delante.

El consejo civil trató de poner carga en él, pero legalmente que era como demandar a la Hokage a sí mismo, y que fue la traición en sí mismo.

Pero Naruto simplemente lo ignoró todo, sin importarle nada. Cuando llegó a la sala de clase, finalmente se sentó en la parte trasera de la clase y se durmió al contenido de su corazón. También estaba escuchando su I-pod y se relajó y se entregó a la música fuerte y grande. (Edge-cabezas, esto es para todos ustedes, y yo te echo de Edge)

**He sido derrotado y bajé  
caí de rodillas cuando la esperanza se acabó  
Ha llegado el momento de cambiar mis caminos**

**En este día veo con claridad que todo ha vuelto a la vida  
Un lugar amargo y un sueño roto  
Y vamos a dejar todo, dejar todo atrás**

**Nunca lo largo de lo que podría haber sido  
Regret no desperdiciar mi vida otra vez  
no voy a mirar hacia atrás  
Voy a luchar para seguir siendo:**

**En este día veo con claridad que todo ha vuelto a la vida  
Un lugar amargo y un sueño roto  
Y vamos a dejar todo, dejar todo atrás**

**En este día que es tan real para mí  
Todo ha vuelto a la vida  
otra oportunidad de perseguir un sueño  
Otra oportunidad de sentir  
Oportunidad de sentirse vivo**

**El miedo me va a matar, todo lo que podía ser  
Lift estos dolores  
me deja respirar, ¿podrías hacerme libre  
Podrías hacerme libre**

**En este día veo con claridad que todo ha vuelto a la vida  
Un lugar amargo y un sueño roto  
Y vamos a dejar todo atrás  
En este día es tan real para mí  
Todo ha vuelto a la vida  
otra oportunidad de perseguir un sueño  
Otra oportunidad de sentir  
Oportunidad para sentirse vivo**

Después de la música, todo el mundo de repente todo entró en la habitación. La primera mayoría estaban siendo civiles que querían convertirse en ninjas de la fama y la fortuna. Esto le hizo mal del estómago. Ninjas no luchan por la fama o el dinero, en su lucha por vivir o salir con vida. El hecho de que la muerte era parte del acuerdo nunca fue enseñado.

Debido al consejo civil corrupto, la única forma de pasar hacía las tres academias jutsus básicos, sapring partidos sin armas y justsus involucrados y pasar un examen escrito estúpido que ni siquiera sería útil en el campo. Si sólo el Nidaime vio esto, él definitivamente inundar toda Konoha. Ahora, debido a esto, los niños civiles inútiles, la perra rosa incluida, pueden pasar fácilmente con gran éxito. Naruto del odio de los corruptos aumentado. Su codicia, el egoísmo y la arrogancia se han convertido en un veneno que todo a su alrededor.

Él prometió un día para acabar con todo, incluso si se entregó en un monstruo.

Naruto estaba sentado allí, tratando de mezclarse con las sombras en la vista. Tal vez era una buena cosa casi todo el mundo le hizo caso. _**"Oye chico, ¿qué pasa con usted comprueba que Uchiha calientes. me refiero, a su familia sobre todo componer de imbéciles e idiotas, pero vamos los dos se parecen más a su madre o su tía. El hecho de su buen aspecto es una ventaja "**_ , dijo Symbiote en su cabeza (que Mercer mentalmente cara palmado a sí mismo, y él tenía que asegurarse de que las dos señoras no lo matan).

"Yo conozco a los dos no son como Sasuke, pero aún así me parece que no puede confiar en nadie más que ustedes 'Naruto recordó que se jugó otra canción (Dare You to Move-pedal). **"Naruto, no es saludable para que usted no se socializa la gente de tu edad o menores / mayores. Necesitas a alguien más con quien hablar "**Benihime (Kyuubi) que le asesore. _"Sí, chico, no quiero terminar como Alex, ¿verdad?"_ , dijo Mercer en su mente.

-Lo sé, es sólo que ... Me siento como si yo no encajo No es que yo quiera con este punks. Ellos se vuelven verdes a la vista de la sangre. Incluso un bandido herido y desarmado puede matarlos 'Naruto respondió. **"Entonces, ¿qué hay de los herederos y herederas del clan, fueron enseñados por sus padres desde el principio de ser un ninja. Usted puede hablar con ellos"** , dijo Kurohime (Jubi). "Es complicado".

**I DARE YOU para mover**

**I DARE YOU para mover**

**Te reto a elevarte**

**Del piso**

Naruto estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados escuchando la música y puso fin a la conversación. Pero entonces sintió que alguien salga de uno de los tapones, pero esta vez no reaccionó porque a diferencia de la punción, éste parecía amable. Esta vez fue una niña, siendo un Uchiha, con una cola de caballo, pelo negro, ojos brillantes de ó una camisa de negro, un poco holgada con el símbolo Uchiha ventilador en la parte trasera, una falda que le llegaba de una pulgada por encima de la rodilla y shorts de ciclista que era dos pulgadas por debajo de las rodillas y sandalias ninjas negros y su camisa mostró un juego mortal de los senos C-taza. Esta chica era Naomi Uchiha, el primo más bonito del bastardo.

Tomó el auricular en su propio oído y escuchó la canción. Cerró los ojos, y parecía disfrutar de la música. Todo el mundo estaba mirando a ella y él. A continuación, le sonrió, "Wow, no sabía escuchar este", dijo con una voz alegre y una sonrisa que los niños se pelean por, pero incluso eso no hizo su cambio de cara. "No muchos saben nada de mí, y que siempre va a quedar", dijo en su tono de voz habitual.

Naomi frunció el ceño con tristeza, pero a su alrededor los chicos (todos son civiles, además de una cierta mutt) estaba celoso del chico de pelo negro y rojo. "Entonces quiero saber algo de ti", dijo. "Vamos a ver cómo lo intentas", dijo. A ella, que era como un reto. Ella sonrió y le señaló: "Está bien que se lo buscó" Naruto simplemente levantó una ceja. "Naomi, por favor mantenga abajo" otra chica, también aparentemente Uchiha, apareció detrás de Naomi. Tenía el pelo largo y negro, y ella parecía un calco de su madre. Llevaba pantalones ninjas negros y una camiseta sin mangas negro, con una camisa de rejilla. Al igual que Naomi tenía sandalias ninjas negros y también tenía un par igual a la propia Naomi (ya sabes lo que estoy hablando). Era Sastsuki Uchiha, la hermana gemela de la idiota emo.

"Satsuki, no seas así. Sólo quería hablar con él" Naomi se quejó a su prima, a la que puso los ojos. "Naomi, por favor, deja eso. Yo no soy como esos chicos fans estúpidos que haría cualquier cosa con esa voz", dijo molesto.

Usted ve, en la academia, estos dos son lo que los estudiantes como dos de los "siete konoha princesas" que uno de los niños civiles les llamé y atrapado. Los otros miembros eran, Hinata Hyuuga, la peliazul, perla belleza de ojos que era tímido (pero no tanto como su homólogo canon, me culpo Kishimoto), Akira Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka y el Namikaze gemelos, Narumi y Naruko, a su paso hermanas gemelas.

Cada día, los niños trataban de los inviten a salir, las niñas tratan de hacerse amigo de ellos, y algunos profesores les felicitan (podrían ser considerados pedófilos como Orochimaru?) Algunos de los cuales tenía un poco de lujuria en sus ojos. Las razones para que sean doblados, como tal, son los siguientes:

Uno de ellos, que son herederas de prestigiosos clanes con sus padres ser parte del consejo shinobi, o en el caso de los gemelos, hokage de Konoha. Dos, que son ricos, y sus padres les dijeron que ser amigo de ellos para ganar algo de riqueza y poder. Tres, no son más que las chicas más bellas de la academia. Y, por último, que son prácticamente las kunoichis más fuertes que hay en la academia.

Todas estas chicas comparten un rasgo en particular. Están sin saberlo (a todo el mundo ya sí mismos) interesados con Naruto. De todos los chicos, que es el único que nunca les llamó la atención. Él no era como la mayoría de los chicos que tratan de llamar su atención, de hecho él no quería nada. Siempre estaba de pie en el fondo, tratando de ocultar su presencia, y ser como una sombra en la luz.

Ahora, uno a uno, los estudiantes vinieron todos pulg La mayoría de los que ha entrado no son las familias de civiles, y luego un miembro del SKP entró Tenía un largo y suave cabello sedoso, azul, que llega al final de su espalda, y tenía ojos nacarada lavanda. Llevaba una chaqueta violeta (shippuden) y pantalón azul, con sandalias ninjas azules. Su rostro mostraba nada más que calidez y compasión, lo que hizo que algunos muchachos harán derretir, y babear a sus D-Cups notables. Ella era la 'princesa tímida "de la academia. Trató de ignorar las miradas que ella ya y trató de encontrar un asiento, pero al ver que su camino bloqueado por un hombre morena con una chaqueta de piel marrón gris y pantalones marrones con sandalias azules, y tenía marcas triangulares rojas en las mejillas. Este hombre era conocido como Kiba Inuzuka, el mayor acosador hay en Konoha.

Caminó cada uno de los SKH (a excepción de su hermano gemelo), y fue capturado varias veces tratando de obligarse a sí mismo en ellos, sólo para terminar a menos de un hombre con ataques a su virilidad, pero parece que era tan estúpido como un medio cerebro mono muerto. Todavía intentó muchas veces con el mismo resultado.

"Kiba-san, he estado bien en decir que no estoy interesado en ti", dijo con una gran cantidad de molestia en su voz. "Come on baby, I know you want me" (me sentí como vomitar). "Kiba, te vi acechando Satsuki-chan y Naomi-chan después de la clase de ayer, y también me vi tratando de darle un vistazo a Narumi-chan y Naruko-chan en las aguas termales, con su madre, ¿cómo Kushina-sama no detectó usted, yo no puedo comprender. Y por último, Ino le dio una patada en su virilidad tras intentar besarla "dijo Hinata con acusación.

Después de oír esto, Naruto parecía estar ahora ... interesado en eso. Que no le guste a su madre ni a sus hermanastras, pero no los odio, el infierno que él quería, al menos, llegar a conocerlos, a excepción de Minato porque siente un mal ambiente a su alrededor. No le gusta cuando alguien viola las mujeres, sobre todo pervierte. . "Oh vamos nena que era sólo una aventura Vamos Hinata, yo soy el macho alfa aquí" Hinata puso los ojos en esto, "Si esto es así, ¿cómo es que no se puede mejorar o incluso Shino Naruto en los mástiles, ambos de ellos fácilmente podrían superar sin despeinarse "Kiba gruñó a esto. Pero antes de que pudiera responder, sintió frío y duro robar cerca de su cuello. Miró hacia atrás para ver Naruto, con la reina roja en el cuello.

"Kiba, serán realmente me molesta con su ruido, sólo puede dejar Hinata solo, o que voy a traer a la oficina de la enfermera ... de nuevo" voz fría y amenazante de Naruto anillado en los oídos de Kiba como el miedo se estremeció por la espalda y KI frío iba dirigido a él. Kiba estaba sudando mucho, y todo el mundo alrededor estaba sorprendida por su velocidad. Un segundo estaba sentado, y luego al lado que está junto a Kiba. Naruto estaba a punto de hacer buena su promesa una voz gritó.

"Naruto, por favor no lo hagas" Él miró hacia atrás para ver a sus dos hermanastras. Narumi era el más viejo de cinco minutos, que era exactamente igual que la madre, el pelo largo de color rojo, ojos de color violeta, y piel pálida. Llevaba un color rojo oscuro, de manga corta, camisa, pantalón negro, guantes rojos sin dedos, azul sandalias shinobi, y tiene un clip de pelo naranja. Su ropa realmente complementan su figura, junto con los mismos D-tazas como Hinata.

Naruko mirado como Narumi, pero su pelo tenía puntas rubias y la pinza de pelo de color amarillo dorado. Llevaba la misma ropa que su gemelo con los mismos activos. Lo hicieron para confundir a sus oponentes, y para engañar a cualquier persona que intenta dos veces con la otra, en la que Narumi pone un henge en su cabello para asegurarse de que pensaban que ella era su hermana. Al parecer, esta táctica funciona siempre. Un montón de chicos intentado tan duro para ganar su confianza para entrar en sus pantalones, pero los dos siempre ha demostrado ser muy difícil.

"¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? Acabo siempre que puedo vencerlo, y él simplemente seguiré viniendo para arriba. Él es demasiado idiota para pensar con la cabeza entre su lugar de la que está en sus hombros" Naruto hizo el hoja se acercara al cuello de Kiba. "Naruto por favor no lo hacen. Usted no quiere que la sangre en sus manos, ¿verdad?" Naruko dijo la última parte con nerviosismo. Su respuesta hizo casi todo el mundo que le rodea aún más miedo.

"Estamos ninjas, hemos de tener la sangre mancha las manos No tenemos miedo de matar, y hacemos lo que debe asegurarse de que se complete el objetivo." Tono de voz de Naruto se hizo más fría y más mortal que antes. Él acaba de admitir que no tenía miedo de matar, y él incluso matar a nadie para alcanzar los objetivos.

"Naruto, sólo por favor deja. Piensa lo que vas a su familia", dijo Naruko tratando de impedir que la destrucción de la poca inocencia y la humanidad que le queda. "No entiendo por qué se defiende este perro callejero, después de todo el tiempo que le acechaba. Voy a estar haciendo un favor al mundo al matarlo" Kiba estaba ahora miedo a esto. "Por favor, Naruto, simplemente no" lágrimas comenzaron a formarse. Si había algo que odiaba a Naruto, que estaba viendo llorar a las mujeres. Él no era un pervertido, bien quizá no en ese nivel (se puede agradecer a sus inquilinos para eso), no era ciego a la belleza de las mujeres reales poseen, pero él no le gusta cuando se violan mujeres. Al ver llorar era algo que no se puede tomar, pero Hinata finalmente lo hizo detenerse. "Naruto-kun, escuchar sus hermanas. Él quizá un idiota, pero no hagas algo que te arrepentirás", dijo Hinata.

Naruto suspiró y cerró los ojos, con la espada aún cerca del cuello de Kiba. Él abrió los ojos, que todavía tiene un espacio en blanco, pero tenía un poco de desprecio, "Bien, considérese mutt suerte, pero la próxima vez que me moleste, no habrá un órgano encargado de incinerar o enterrar" puso su espada y empujado Kiba, y él rápidamente se escabulló con un mal olor a su alrededor.

Naruto acaba de regresar de nuevo a su asiento haciendo caso omiso de todos a su alrededor, y esperó a que los dos sensei para llegar. Después de cinco minutos más todos llegaron, hasta el Uchiha que acaba de comer tierra. Las chicas del ventilador, ventilador niños, herederos y herederas del clan, llegaron y tomaron asiento. Iruka luego comenzó la clase: "Muy bien a todos, hoy es el día para ver si eres digno de ser un ninja de la aldea, y para ver si puede ser de gran utilidad. No todo va a pasar el examen, por lo que hay otro momento para retomarlo. Mizuki entregará el examen escrito. Usted puede comenzar tan pronto como la reciba, y usted tiene una hora para terminarlo "Naruto simplemente se burlaba de él. Esta fue una excusa patética para los niños nacidos en el civil para pasar y llegar a ser inútil en el campo.

Mizuki le dio su papel con una mueca en su rostro. Naruto sólo miró con un poco (para él) KI en el tonto, y rápidamente dio un paso atrás y continuó repartiendo los papeles. Naruto suspiró y rápidamente disipó el genjutsu en su papel de prueba. En serio, no podía importar menos pruebas escritas, no le ayudaría en lo más mínimo cuando sucede la cosa real. Sólo la mitad de ellos respondió que sólo parecía llamar su atención, como "¿Quién era la mujer del Senju Hashhirama?" tuvo la tentación de poner en que era el primer recipiente de Benihime, pero eso provocaría una atención no deseada, por lo que sólo hay que poner Mito nombre Uzumakis. Otro fue, el nombre de un famoso jutsu de Senju Tobirama, y él contestó el Edo Tensei. Naruto sonrió ante lo que será su reacción de sus respuestas.

Naruto y rápidamente se fue a dormir, y estaba entusiasmado con la parte taijutsu, querría romper algunos huesos.

A medida que pasaba el límite de tiempo de una hora, Iruka y Mizuki luego tomaron los papeles como todo el mundo dejó en el anillo sparring. Ahora bien, esta es la parte donde dos se combinan para un mástil y van a evaluar si su taijutsu es lo suficientemente bueno para que usted pase. Ahora que empezaba así:

Shino vs Civil-Ganador: Shino, debido a que el niño goza a través de todo el asunto

Shikamaru vs cívico-Ganador: Shikamaru, debido a la amenaza de su madre antes.

Choji vs Civil-Ganador: Choji al aplastar a la población civil para llamar su grasa

Akira vs Naomi-Ganador: Naomi, pero difícilmente ganados

Satsuki vs Hinata-Ganador: Satsuki, pero resultaron heridas debido a las huelgas de palma

Naruko vs Ino-Ganador: Narumi debido a una mayor resistencia y la debilidad de Ino es taijutsu

Narumi vs Sakura-Ganador: Narumi (por supuesto), debido a Sakura ser débil

Ahora, hoy fue realmente algo Naruto realmente encontró ... lamentable. Mizuki había manipulado la prueba poniéndolo en un dos en un handicap match contra Kiba Inuzuka y Uchiha Sasuke pinchazo. Ahora no se molestaría con él, pero el emparejamiento el mayor mutt acosador con un hambre de poder idiota Sasuke como era una bandera roja para él. Supongo que sólo dará su supuesta madrina un dolor de cabeza hoy.

"Listo para morder el polvo perdedor" Sasuke tenía un aire de arrogancia que le rodea, y las fans gritó a su supuesta "superioridad" y Kiba haciendo lo mismo mientras muestra sus músculos imaginarios a la SKP. Naruto acaba de tener su misma cara inexpresiva, pero por dentro estaba teniendo una guerra. " **Mátalos! Haz que sufren en lo más profundo del infierno! Asegúrese de su existencia nunca se sabrá en el futuro! "** una voz desconocida profundidad. ¿Quién era? , se preguntó, " **Ahora no Naruto, sólo se centran en el partido de "** la voz de Benihime repente sonó. Naruto entonces ignoró la voz misteriosa, y ahora estaba esperando la señal.

MINDSCAPE

" **No puedes impedir que él por mucho tiempo! Y tan pronto como él gana esa parte de sus poderes, me daré a conocer "** la misma voz gritó, esta vez no se escucha por Naruto. _**"Quédate donde perteneces!"**_ Symbiote -gritó de nuevo. _"Tendrás tu tiempo, por ahora no se moleste. Lo mejor que puede hacer es gritar a él"_ , dijo Mercer.**"Espere a que el tiempo hueca. No se puede hacer nada mientras que no se ha ganado que aún "** Benihime dijo con mucha autoridad.

" **No por mucho tiempo. Pronto voy a hacer mi entrada triunfal, y ni siquiera todos los que puedo dejar que sólo él puede "** , dijo la voz en tono de malicia. "No te olvides que yo estoy en él también", dijo otra voz pulg **"You"** dijo la voz malévola. "Me tiene que ayudar a controlar. El cuerpo de este niño no es tuyo", **"Vamos a ver"**

"Lo siento, pero tengo que tomar sus espadas", dijo Mizuki, planeando robar y darles a los Uchiha. Naruto simplemente hizo una seña con la mano y rápidamente un clon de sombra apareció a su lado. Naruto entonces lanzó los tres espadas al aire, y Yamato salió de su vaina. El clon saltó al lugar donde las espadas aterrizaría. Reina Roja y la Fuerza Edge subieron a la espalda como el original y la funda bajaron el clon grabed a tiempo para Yamato se deslice hacia atrás pulg El clon saltó fuera del ring, y Mizuki estaba ahora gruñendo con furia mientras las niñas, especialmente las SKH, quedaron impresionados de sus reflejos.

MUNDO REAL

"Podemos acabar con esto" dijo Naruto con un poco de impaciencia en su voz. "¿Cuál es el perdedor pasa? Estoy deseando volver a morder el polvo?" Kiba burló a pesar de que no pudo vencer a Naruto sin importar lo mucho que lo intente. "Apuesto a que su verdadero padre se avergonzaba de tener que cuando estaba con su madre. Quiero decir que debe haber sido tan débil y pensó que podría ser aún más débil" Sasuke burlado. Los ojos de Naruto de repente cambiaron, pero era demasiado rápido para contar y que desaparecieron tan pronto como apareció. Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo. "Sí, apuesto a que no era tan bueno, me refiero a su madre hizo caso omiso de él la mayor parte de su vida", agregó Kiba, ambos sin saber cuánto dolor sentirá pronto.

Todo el mundo sabía que el verdadero padre de Naruto era un problema grave para él. Un chico malo le articuló y pronto pagó por ser incapaces de reproducirse. Fría voz de Naruto sonó "Inicio del partido Iruka-sensei". Iruka se estremeció ante la frialdad de su voz y no respondió. "Comienza el partido", repitió Naruto. "Muy bien, comenzar!"

Tan pronto como Iruka dijo esto, Naruto desapareció. Reapareció ante Kiba lo chocante y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo como una rodilla recibió un disparo en el estó escupió sangre y saliva cuando derrapó tres metros de su posición original. Sasuke estaba muy sorprendido y no se dio cuenta todo el brazo Naruto va a dar un tendedero del infierno (JBL) que casi llevó a su cabeza. Naruto entonces se presentó ante la forma por la que se de Kiba, cogió una de las piernas de Kiba y con su fuerza lo arrojó al aire (Marduk). Cuando Kiba estaba en el aire, Naruto apareció de repente detrás de él y pateó la espalda que le causó a disparar como un meteorito. Mientras caía Naruto estaba esperando abajo y en el momento adecuado, colocado Kiba para una bomba jaguar en funcionamiento (el rey). Como la fuerza del golpe golpeó la cabeza de Kiba estaba noqueado.

Naruto se puso de pie antes de que el cuerpo inconsciente de Kiba y puso su atención a Sasuke que estaba tratando de ponerse de pie después de estar casi decapitado. Tan pronto como se dio la vuelta, se encontró con una lanza de corte que casi le corta por la mitad (Goldberg). Sasuke estaba sosteniendo su estómago en el dolor como la lanza dejó sin aliento de él.

Naruto no le prestó mente mientras lo agarró por el cuello en un estrangulamiento. Levantó Sasuke en el estrangulamiento y lo colgó con toda su fuerza y poder. Sasuke sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo, y él deseaba que se detuviera. En este momento, Naruto entonces utiliza la tenaza anaconda (CM Punk). Sasuke estaba tocando, pero Naruto no ceder y abandonó la bodega. De hecho, apretándolo, y fue pensando en romperse el cuello. Iruka luego entró en el ring y trató de hacer palanca Naruto mantenga fuera del Uchiha. "Naruto dejó ir! Ganaste! Favor ponerlo en libertad" Iruka rogó al tratar de separar las manos de Naruto del brazo de Sasuke. Naruto entonces lanzó un rugido de batalla y se apretó la presentación sostener aún más.

Entonces Akira, Ino, Hinata, Naomi, Satsuki, Narumi y Naruko fue repentinamente y trató de ayudar a Iruka. Entonces Shino, Shikamaru y Choji todos vinieron y entonces, la fuerza de Naruto en la bodega aumentó e hizo caso omiso de las súplicas y gritos para él dejar ir. Luego, cuando se veían en sus ojos, todos se sorprendieron. Sus ojos se volvieron de color amarillo y el blanco de sus ojos se volvieron completamente negro, y lo más aterrador era que tenía una sonrisa en él, pero no era una sonrisa, era una sonrisa de pura maldad. Y entonces él se reía como un loco. En definitiva, se trataba de un Naruto diferente.

Entonces, de repente, el clon de sombra de Naruto le adornada en la cabeza, por lo que dejar de lado su víctima. Los otros se sorprendieron de que su clon de sombra le golpeó como eso. Mientras Naruto lo dejó ir, pero cambió su vuelta a la normalidad. Iruka y las chicas luego, con cuidado se acercó a él mientras trataba de quitarse de encima el golpe que recibió de su clon.

El clon se trató de ayudarlo hasta que Naruto aceptada. El clon luego le devolvió sus armas y rápidamente disipó en sí. Cuando volvió a mirar a los demás, todos estaban mirando a él. La mayoría de ellos tenían miedo, y los demás eran cautelosos.

Pidió a los demás.

"Lo que pasó


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3 - LA CLAVE DEL DESTINO: COMIENZA EN PRIMER PASO

Tres horas más tarde

Todo el mundo estaba haciendo cola en el exterior de la sala de clase para la última parte de la prueba, el examen jutsu. Todo el mundo, sí, incluso el pinchazo mutt y emo que se levantó después de la paliza (número desconocido debido a todo el mundo perdiendo la cuenta), estaba fuera de la sala de espera de su turno. Kiba a Sasuke aún se frotaba los puntos de dolor que recibieron de molestar a Naruto. Y sin embargo, tenían la gaviota para dar un aire de arrogancia a su alrededor pensando que eran los mejores de toda la academia, cuando toda la clase tuvo que esperar al despertar de otra paliza que recibió de Naruto. En el aula había una ventana de cristal para que todos puedan ver y oír lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior.

Las muchachas de la fan de Sasuke se desmayo por su "frescura", mientras empollando como el pinchazo es y Kiba fue nuevamente flexionar sus músculos, a la que estuvo a punto de Akira quiere golpearlo en la cabeza. El SKP estaban todos charlando entre sí de una manera civil y trató de ignorar Kiba. Y Naruto, así ... estaba solo (no hay sorpresa) de los brazos de pared cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, los oídos estallaron por la música y fue aparentemente sumido en sus pensamientos. Después de su empeño (Major Pignoración que es) de Kiba y Sasuke, trató de recordar lo que hizo. Parecía haber perdido la memoria después de cerrar la bodega de Sasuke. Estaba empezando a molestarlo, y sin embargo, sus inquilinos se mantuvo en silencio sobre el tema.

Naruto estaba ahora cierra los ojos y se durmió, mientras que de pie (es posible). Había alrededor de cien o más estudiantes, la mayoría eran civiles, y por las normas de los estudiantes que o bien no tienen fondo shinobi o no en un clan ninja o de la familia fueron los primeros en ir alfabético, mientras que los estudiantes con clanes van última alfabético también.

A medida que la primera entró, todo el mundo estaba bien ansioso o emocionado de ser capaz de convertirse en ninjas de Konoha. Hinata fue el único de los SKP que estaba muy ansioso, pero sus amigos estaban tratando de animarla. "Vamos Hinata, sé que puedes hacerlo bien, casi me golpearon" Satsuki dijo tratando de animarla. "Gracias Satsuki-chan" dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro. Luego volvieron su atención a Naruto. No se ha movido a un lado de la respiración.

Ahora estaban preocupados, pero seguí mirándolo, desconocido en cuanto a lo que le estaba pasando.

MENTE DE NARUTO

En lo que parecía ser un abismo sin fin de la oscuridad, se cayó y se cayó por una eternidad. Era tan surrealista que él pensaba que esto estaba sucediendo realmente. Trató de decir algo, pero nada parecía estar saliendo. Entonces encontró una fuente de luz de abajo. Era una plataforma circular de algún tipo, que se enciende de color estaba cayendo a la misma, se sentía como la gravedad se debilita y cayó suavemente.

Trató de estudiar su entorno, pero lo único que vio fue un vacío oscuro, hasta que escuchó una voz suave que no pertenecía a ninguno de sus inquilinos.

_Hay mucho para elegir, así que hay mucho que hacer y tan poco tiempo_

Naruto trató de buscar el origen de la voz y trató de que sus armas, sólo para descubrir que estaban con él.

_No tenga cuidado guerrero. Esto es sólo un capítulo de su destino_

Esto no puso exactamente la guardia baja, pero aún se preguntaba qué significaba todo aquello.

_Un gran poder duerme dentro de ti, pero sólo fueron capaces de despertar sólo un poco de ella. Ahora hay que despertar a esta parte de su energía guerrera._

Naruto estaba ahora realmente intrigado por las palabras de la voz

De repente, sintió un temblor en el suelo. Él estaba tratando de no ir, pero encontró su chakra era inaccesible. Entonces decidió ir a cuatro patas para evitar que se , de repente, los tres pilares de luz apareció delante de él, antes de que tomaran la forma de una espada, el personal, y el escudo (de KH sólo hay símbolos de Mickey Mouse).

_Elija una forma de ganar, y elegir uno para sacrificio. Elija con cuidado_

Naruto entonces dirigió primero al personal

_El poder de la mística_

_La fuerza interior_

_Un equipo de maravilla y la ruina_

_¿Es esta la potencia que desea?_

Naruto estaba pensando acerca de esto. Este poder posee la fuerza interior y la voluntad, pero él tiene que ir a los otros. Luego se fue a la protección.

_El poder del tutor_

_La bondad para ayudar a los amigos_

_Un escudo para repeler todos_

_¿Es esta la potencia que desea?_

Esto parece haber realmente llamó su atención. Para proteger a los demás que están a su ... amigos. ¿Tiene alguno en absoluto? Decidió ir a ver la espada.

_El poder del guerrero_

_Coraje invencible_

_Una espada de la terrible destrucción_

_¿Es esta la potencia que desea?_

Eso lo hizo. Ahora se tomó una decisión.

"Elijo la espada" dijo Naruto con calma. Entonces, de repente la espada en la mano desapareció.

_Cuál seréis sacrificar?_

"El personal" Naruto instantáneamente respondió sin dudarlo.

A continuación, el escudo desapareció como la espada.

_Usted ha elegido el poder del guerrero, y se sacrificaron el poder de la mística. ¿Este es tu elección final?_

"Sí", respondió, pero de pronto sintió que no estaba sola. Se dio la vuelta para ver a una criatura humanoide gris, tan alta como él, y parecía estar sin hueso como su cuerpo parecía inclinarse más allá de los límites humanos. Sus brazos eran delgados y no tenían las manos y parecía ser sólo un segmento de punta. Lo mismo puede decirse de sus pies. Tenía lo que parecía ser una cremallera en la boca. Lo que realmente su atención fue el corazón al revés con la cruz en la parte superior (A atardecer si mi descripción aspirado)

Otro que se apareció en un destello de oscuridad, éste era relativamente pequeño, pero era completamente negro, excepto por sus ojos, que eran de color amarillo én era humanoide con una cabeza redonda con antenas, sus manos tenían tres pequeñas garras en forma de dedos. (Shadow sin corazón)

Naruto estaba sorprendido por su repentina aparición. No tenía nada para defenderse ya que él no puede usar cualquier chakra en absoluto. Sentía miedo por primera vez desde que sufrió los ataques de la mafia antes de detenerse. Los monstruos se acercaban y parecen estar listos para atacar.

_Lucha contra el guerrero! Usa lo que has elegido. No tenga miedo de luchar_

La voz le gritó a él. Vio a los dos seres estaban a punto de atacar. Su instinto le dijo que luchar, pero no tenía nada con él, sin chakra y el rompecabezas del milenio parecían impotentes, y sus armas estaban en ninguna parte. A continuación, un destello de luz y un manto de oscuridad apareció en su mano derecha (imagina Roxas convocar sus armas sólo la luz y la oscuridad entrelazados) y comenzó a tomar forma. Luego, a medida que consideró baja, un arma fue reemplazado.

Era enorme, un arma de la belleza, la grandeza y el poder. Naruto podía sentir la energía de la hoja, ya que irradiaba luz y en la oscuridad que envuelve a la vez (ver mi perfil en lo que parece ya que no puedo describirlo). Puede parecer pesado, pero para él era ligero como una pluma (aunque en realidad es pesado, pero sólo él puede manejarla). Naruto salió de sus pensamientos acerca de la extraña arma y volvió su atención a los seres que estaban a punto de atacarlo.

La decisión de dar el primer paso, se lanzó hacia la sombra y rápidamente cortó ella. La sombra después se evaporó en humo. Luego dirigió su atención a la penumbra y se encontró que es más difícil de golpear que la sombra, ya que era prácticamente flexible y más móvil que la sombra. En primer lugar, trató de un ataque por boca que desafiaba la gravedad, ya que caminaba al revés en el aire y se utiliza un aluvión de golpes / patadas.

Naruto entonces hizo un cambio rápido, al que le sorprendió, y rápidamente cortó por detrás, al instante destruirlo. Naruto estaba sorprendido por el poder de la espada, y si no se equivocaba esta podría ser la llave espada legendaria de desplazamiento de su padre.

Cuando leyó allí, él esperaba que su padre podría haberle dejado una llave espada en el rollo, pero resultó de la lectura, además, que eran armas muy sensibles, como el resto de sus espadas. La llave espada elige a su portador, y no al revés. Estaba seguro de que su padre tenía uno, por lo que podría hacer más fácil para él para encontrar a su padre debido a la singularidad de la llave espada de portador a portador. Pero esa esperanza murió, así, ya los jugadores con la Llave Espada fueron todos dijeron que se había extinguido debido a circunstancias misteriosas.

Pero ahora, uno estaba en sus manos. Sabía que era un paso más cerca de obtener todos sus poderes y convertirse en el ninja más fuerte que el mundo jamás haya conocido.

(Tuve la tentación de terminar aquí y que sea corto, pero me decidí en contra ya que quiero complacer a todos con mis historias)

_En realidad usted es_

La voz se había vuelto

_Se han ganado el poder de la luz y la oscuridad_

Una puerta se apareció frente a él.

_Más allá de esa puerta, un gran peligro acecha. Cuando la oscuridad amenaza con consumir ti, y la luz que te ciega de la ruta_

Naruto se armó de valor y se acercó a la puerta (en la misma puerta KH).

_Pero no tengas miedo. Sigue caminando, sin mirar atrás, y recuerde, usted tiene una de las armas más fuertes en su posesión._

Naruto agarró las dos asas y abrió la puerta. Un destello de luz surgió del otro lado consumiendo todo a la luz. Cuando finalmente salió, se encontró en otra plataforma como antes sólo estaba brillando de color amarillo.

Luego miró hacia delante y la luz que va hacia arriba en espiral. Como finalmente se detuvo, se decidió a correr rápido y llegar al final, sólo para encontrar su camino bloqueado por el atardecer y dos sombras. Contuvo la hoja hacia arriba encargó a su manera a través, esta vez terminó con bastante rapidez, ya que tenía que salir rápidamente. Se encontró con más despiadado y atardeceres, pero apenas se desaceleró para llegar al final del camino. Llegó al final del camino sólo para encontrar otra plataforma azul brillante.

Miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar una salida, pero no había nada alrededor. Sólo el vacío y la plataforma se puso de pie pulg Él decidió ir hacia atrás, pero el camino que siguió habían desaparecido. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y el miedo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a volver?

Un temblor repentino lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras miraba hacia atrás para encontrar su sombra crece en longitud. Como se llega al final, zarcillos negros comenzaron a subir, y empezar a hacer la forma. Como ya se ha terminado, Naruto se apartó lentamente de miedo al ver la gigantesca figura que tenía delante.(Básicamente, es la espina crepúsculo en el color de un neoshadow con el símbolo sin corazón en el pecho)

Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, pero pronto dejó de ver como si él siguió corriendo, se caería en el vacío sin fin. Él sabía que no tenía más remedio que luchar, y luchar contra él será hasta el final. Naruto preparó su llave espada y se preparó para el ataque del gigante. El gigante de la primera forma una bola de energía negro en su brazo derecho. A medida que finalmente alcanzó el mismo tamaño que su parte, cerró de golpe abajo, a la que rodó fuera del camino antes de que la energía o la onda de choque pudieron herirlo. Pero como se vio después, la energía oscura convocó más de esas sombras, al menos cinco de ellos.

"Mierda", maldijo y cortó en diagonal para acabar con ellos. Como se venció el último, que comenzó a atacar a la mano. Después de la quinta barra, el gigante parecía estar gritando de dolor, si tuviera una boca. Entonces el gigante lanzó una luz blanca que cegaba Naruto. Como se ganó la vista, se encontró Spread Eagle como una extraña energía ató las extremidades. Miró al frente para encontrar el gigante estaba alzando su mano que muestra un signo de huelga.

Naruto entró en pánico. Él estaba tratando de luchar contra los límites, y por suerte fue capaz de poder salir momentáneamente de tiempo que la mano casi lo alcanzó y lo esquivó. Al mismo tiempo, se golpeó la cabeza con su arma haciendo que retrocediera girar. Pero después de esto, los lazos él regresó en su lugar. A medida que el gigante ganó su equilibrio, que extendidos sus brazos (y me refiero a realmente estiramiento) y agarró una bodega de él. El gigante se acercó mientras luchaba por su espera. A medida que continuó para combatirla, le tiró al aire y se preparó en sí para aplastarlo. Mientras Naruto estaba en el aire, recuperó con éxito su porte después de girar en el aire y esquivó sus manos en el momento de hacer un corte a la baja sobre la cabeza, por lo que es colapsar en el suelo y deslice la plataforma de caer al abismo. Se pasó a un lado y trató de encontrar al gigante. Pero mientras lo hacía, un temblor hizo erupción en la plataforma.

Se sentía como si todo el suelo se volvía al revés. Él trató de salvarse a sí mismo mediante el uso de piercings su espada en el suelo y se agarró mientras pudo. Miró hacia abajo y vio que el gigante con una enorme bola de energía oscura y la luz. No quería sentir que en este momento, pero por desgracia su espada dio, y él cayó. Vio el gigante se fue y estuvo a punto de pegarle a la pelota. Pensando rápido, Naruto trató de encontrar una manera de destruirlo rápidamente! En cuanto a su arma, él oró para que esto iba a funcionar, y arrojó la hoja hacia el balón y explotó, con la onda de choque de noquearlo en el aire y cayó al suelo. Su arma se cayó justo delante de él antes de que siguió el gigante.

Naruto rápido pensamiento y sacudirse las telarañas comenzaron atacando a su cabeza. Después del décimo golpe, se agitó y se puso a sí misma. En una hazaña de desafiar la gravedad, se convirtió en sí al revés y estiró sus brazos hacia adelante, con la intención de él aplastar como una mosca. Naruto fue capaz de saltar a tiempo antes de que lo golpeó. Al hacer eso, él esquivó los proyectiles blanco y negro de la cabeza de la cabeza del coloso. Como finalmente se puso otra vez, voló hacia arriba y el águila se extendió y sus extremidades y la cabeza tocó las esquinas de la plataforma.

Como finalmente lo hizo, lanzó más proyectiles y convocó a más despiadado, pero ahora también convocó atardeceres y enredaderas. Naruto tuvo que luchar contra ellos para llegar a la cabeza. Los números casi lo sacaron, pero era capaz de conseguir a través de ellos y llegaron a la cabeza y apuñalaron con rapidez en el medio de ella nadie insignia.

Después de unos segundos, la cosa estaba derecho rápidamente y tuvo un ataque lleno de dolor, y si tenía una boca que sin duda gritar en agonía. Después de unos segundos, estaba empezando a morir. En sus últimos momentos, se derrumbó su camino hacia Naruto. La hoja disipó en sí y Naruto vio en cuando a punto de ser aplastado.A medida que la enorme criatura se derrumbó sobre él, una cúpula de la oscuridad erigida con él dentro.

Naruto luchó como la oscuridad intentó consumir. Mientras se agitaba, se dio cuenta de una mano tratando de llegar a él. Al no tener elección, agarró el brazo y fue retirado rápidamente hacia la luz que brillaba ante el brazo.

Después de la luz brilló sobre las tinieblas, Naruto se encontró, curiosamente, en su propia habitación. Decir que estaba claro era un eufemismo. Las paredes eran de un blanco limpio sin una sola mancha. Estaba limpio, muy limpio. No hay carteles, imágenes, o cualquier otra cosa que verás en la habitación de un adolescente normal. No hubo tela está en mal estado alrededor. Todo estaba en su lugar, pero la habitación no tenía ningún calor y no fue exactamente acogedores tampoco. La única cosa que cuelga en las paredes era un calendario. Había una estantería de sus libros y pergaminos. Su cama estaba perfectamente hecha, cesta de lavadero medio completo, armario para la ropa estrecha, y un cuarto de baño personal. Básicamente era espartano, y no tenía nada pero un ambiente frío y oscuro que contradice el color blanco. Pero había alguien que no sea él mismo. Cuando miró hacia atrás, vio a un hombre, a juzgar por la estructura del cuerpo, estaba de pie.

Era más bien alto, de unos seis pies tres pulgadas, y era bastante musculoso. Llevaba un impermeable rojo con un cuello alto, camisa del músculo apretado piel negra, pantalones estilo jounin negro, zapatos de combate de cuero negro, y tenía una hebilla de correa del cráneo. ¿Qué le hizo extraño era todo el rostro envuelto en vendas de color rojo y una correa (como Ansem el Sabio), que cubre completamente la cabeza, pero su boca y sus ojos fueron revelados mostrando orbes negro, más oscuro que un Uchiha, y el hecho de que llevaba alrededor de un pinzas de color rojo (Génesis) y una enorme espada Buster en su espalda (Angeal) hicieron preocupado ya que no tenía armas.

"No tengas miedo de mí", su voz osciló hacia fuera. Era muy masculino, pero un alivio para los oídos. "¿Quién eres tú?" -le preguntó en un tono monótono. "¿Quién soy yo no es importante. Lo importante es que mi hijo. Ha accedido poderes olvidados en el tiempo, y ganó otros adicionales por accidente o mejor suerte", "Yo no creo en el destino" Naruto respondió: " Y no te deja tan pronto como me dices quién eres "," Tú no eres uno de colocar las amenazas en mi muchacho. Soy mucho más fuerte que se encuentra actualmente. Ya que no quiero ningún tipo de violencia, lo voy a hacer sólo le llevará de nuevo "con que él hizo un gesto de mano. Naruto sintió algo detrás de él para encontrar un remolino de oscuridad que parecía un portal.

El hombre aprovechó la oportunidad de forma distraída de Naruto y lo empujó con el Corredor de la Oscuridad. "Ya es fuerte para alguien tan joven. El mundo necesita de su nuevo héroe más que ahora de los peligros que vendrán. Esté listo, por muchas pruebas y obstáculos que se le presenten Naruto ... mi hijo", como él dice esto, desaparecido en otro corredor de la Oscuridad.

COPIA EN LA ACADEMIA

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe. Senderos de sudor, estaba sirviendo en el cuello. Los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido, eran reales o sólo un sueño?

Naruto se despertó de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano sobre sus hombros, sólo para encontrar el SKP, menos su Narumi, al mirar para encontrar la mano conectado a Hinata. "Naruto-kun, que es casi su turno. Narumi está casi hecho" dijo Hinata, y de mala gana lo soltó. Los ojos de Naruto no estaban en regla, ya que pueden ver el desconcierto y la confusión, como si estuviera sorprendido de estar aquí.

Naruto integrado con éxito a sí mismo, y se dirigió a la puerta y espera. "¿Qué crees que le pasa?" Ino le pidió a sus compañeros de princesas. "No lo sé, pero algo me dice que no habría una sorpresa", dijo Satsuki.

Todas las chicas estaban pensando en lo que dijo hasta que oyeron el nombre de Naruto Iruka llamada.

SITIO DEL EXAMEN

Todo el mundo estaba mirando dentro viendo Naruto. La mayoría estaban orando por él falle (la mayoría), algunos sólo quería ver cómo lo hace (Chouji, Shino y Shikamaru), y pocos querían que él pase (SKP). Naruto miró a la pared para encontrar un agujero en él. Fue sin duda sus hermanas con el rasengan.

"Muy bien Naruto, hacer las tres jutsus básicos academia, y si se puede, hacer un jutsu que no se enseña en aquí" Naruto rápidamente hizo un sello menos henge y, sorprendentemente, se transforma en Hashirama Senju. De la cabeza a los pies, que fue un partido perfecto. Incluso la armadura era justo en color. Después de soltar el henge, reemplazó a sí mismo con una silla en medio del aire. Se sorprendieron, ya que cuanto más grande y más lejos del objetivo, más control y chakra necesario para la sustitución y la silla vinieron de regreso al salón de clases. Naruto entonces creó diez clones de sombra para compensar sus altas reservas de chakra. Él sabía que sus hermanas hicieron lo mismo por lo que fue el juego limpio.

"Muy bien Naruto, ahora hacer un jutsu para el crédito adicional" Naruto no perdió un segundo. Haciendo señales con las manos rápidamente en velocidades invisibles, superando la mayoría de jounins, que shcked todos, e hizo dos pollas furioso. Sasuke estaba furioso por estar fuera clasificado por el "perdedor" y sintió que el poder debe ser su (cualquiera que sea gay polla emo), y Kiba estaba enojado porque se sentía amenazado de su "posición alfa '(más bien pequeño de la camada). Como se hizo el sello final, dijo Naruto con voz monótona que era conocido por, **Fuego: PRIMERO PARA-KING KNIGHT'S** fuego rodeaba su cuerpo, y estaba empezando a tomar forma de un caballero medieval completa con siete metros de largo lanza y un escudo redondo. Después de lo que había pasado, él cargó a una velocidad alta jounin hacia la al impacto y al calor del fuego, la pared estalló, haciendo un conjunto aún mayor de sus hermanas.

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por el despliegue de poder, habilidad y talento. Todo el mundo estaba en el temor a la pantalla, pero eso cambió rápidamente a la envidia, la ira, el miedo y el respeto. Las chicas del ventilador y los niños tenían miedo de él, Uke-chan (jeje me tomé un consejo) estaba celoso de su poder, Kiba era aún más enojado por su fuerza y el SKP y otros estaban dando elogios a su jutsu.

"Eso fue increíble. ¿Quién te enseñó eso?" Iruka mientras las llamas comenzaban a alejarse de su cuerpo. "Nadie me hizo este movimiento por mi cuenta" naruto respondió rápidamente. Iruka estaba impresionado y sorprendido. "Muy bien Naruto, que ha pasado. Aquí está tu diadema" Iruka Naruto dio su diadema y la ignoró por completo la cara de furia de Mizuki hacia Naruto que también le hizo caso.

Cuando salió a la calle, casi todo el mundo lo miraba con miedo, los celos de otros, y algunos de ellos con respeto. Naruto simplemente siguió caminando, con la intención de llegar a la salida, pero fue detenido por la suave voz de Hinata. "Naruto-kun ... Um ... que íbamos a celebrar para pasar la prueba. Y um ... ¿Te unirás a nosotros?" -preguntó de una manera suave y tímida. Naruto miró a ver a sus amigos todos con la esperanza de que él acepte.

No sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, podía negarse, sin embargo, el riesgo de romper su corazón que a su vez hace que se arrepienta, ya que no quería romper los corazones de los que había al menos amables con él. Por otra parte, las consecuencias imprevistas puedan transpirar.

Ponderación todo, suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. "¡Eso es genial!" Ino gritó y pegó rápidamente a su brazo y se acercó a la salida seguido de los demás ignorando la mirada de Kiba de la envidia y la mirada de Sasuke de la ira.

Naruto por otro lado sentía que se iba a arrepentir de esto. Pero, desconocido para él, el mismo hombre de antes lo estaba observando. En el techo de un edificio cercano lo vemos espiar a nuestro héroe.

"Hm, parece que encontró algo que podría ayudarle en su camino a mi hijo. Pronto, obtendrá todos los poderes de nuestros antepasados. Tú ya has desbloqueado cuatro de ellos, y pronto a ser cinco", entonces se dio cuenta de lo que el chicas estaban haciendo y no pudieron evitar reírse un poco perverso, pero sobre todo orgulloso de su hijo."Y yo no puedo creer que tengas esa suerte con las mujeres, al igual que tu padre" que desapareció en un pasillo a la oscuridad.


	4. Capitulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4 - PELIGRO DEL FUTURO: AUMENTO DE POTENCIA COMO FUEGO

Como la última vez que vimos a nuestro héroe, que estaba siendo arrastrado por siete bellezas. Alrededor de ellos los civiles fue bien mirándolo con odio, susurrando sobre él el control de ellos, y algunos se burlaban de él. Al estar acostumbrados a ello y sabiendo lo débil que son en realidad, lo único que tenía que hacer era deslumbramiento de vuelta con chakra mayor KI que se dirige a ellos. Los civiles a su alrededor se encogieron de miedo cuando vieron a su muerte por sus manos.

Por extraño que parezca, las chicas nunca se dieron cuenta, también ocupada sobre finalmente pasar algún tiempo con uno de los pocos hombres de verdad en el pueblo que no los ven como nada más que una aventura de una noche. El siete de ellos le traían a los pocos lugares que no desprecian a Naruto que estaba agradecido, que no quería matar a nadie hoy. El lugar estaba en uno de los lugares favoritos de Chouji, la cena de barbacoa. El dueño era muy bueno en Naruto, de hecho, lo invitó varias veces cuando Naruto quería comer en un sitio que no estaba en su casa.

Al fin llegaron al lugar, encontraron una mesa para todos. "Entonces, ¿quién cree usted que podríamos estar emparejado con?" Naomi preguntó tratando de iniciar una conversación. "Bueno, a nadie que estoy bien con, con tal de que no estoy emparejado con ese pervertido Kiba sin ofender Akira" Ino dijo mientras miraba a la muchacha dijo. "Ninguno tomado Ino, yo ni siquiera le importa lo que le llamas y yo ni siquiera de acuerdo con usted, más no querer estar con el equipo de Sasuke y" todas las chicas se estremecieron ante la idea de estar con cualquiera de ellos, si fuera de hacerse realidad sería "Yo soy el alfa" esto y "Soy una elite" que. Ellos prefieren ser asociado con ese chico spandex verde raro que se graduó el año pasado.

"Hey Naruto ¿Qué quieres comprar?" preguntó Satsuki mientras miraba desde el menú que tenía que mirar a su amor secreto para encontrar que estaba buscando espaciados y profundos con asombro. Los ojos de Naruto parecían fuera de foco y en un estado de aturdimiento. "Um Naruto-kun, es algo malo?" Hinata preguntó mientras se giraba para mirarlo. Él se quedó mirando a la mesa, no recoger su menú o incluso respuestas ellos.

Narumi y Naruko luego trató de sacudir a su hermano de su estupor. Parecía tener éxito cuando comenzó a verse más centrado, "Can ... Tú ... Dos ... Please Stop!" dijo entre cada batidos. Mientras trataba de corregir a sí mismo, y luego se concentró en su empresa. "Ahora, ¿qué estaba diciendo?" , se preguntó. "Um, un poco espaciadas sobre nosotros. Estaba empezando a flipar con nosotros, ¿qué estás pensando de todos modos?" Satsuki dijo, y Naruto simplemente se quedó callado mirando a la és de lo que parecieron horas, suspiró "Yo estaba pensando en mi ... Heritage" vaciló por un momento, mirando a ellos y vio que eran muy curiosos, y luego le dio un sello de privacidad bajo la mesa para que nadie pueda escuchar ellos.

Él continuó: "Todos mis poderes que he adquirido de mi padre están despertando lentamente, uno por uno", que luego señaló a sus espadas, "Las hojas que ahora poseemos es la prueba de los poderes despertar, y hoy puede haber ganado dos más "las chicas miraban sorprendidos. "¿Estás diciendo que tiene varias líneas de sangre?" Preguntó Ino, "Bueno, en cierto modo, sí. Yo algún día poseer todos ellos, creciendo en fuerza cada momento que pasa, pero todavía tengo que darme cuenta de lo fuerte que puedo ser. Mi padre me dejó un desplazamiento en todas las diferentes poderes que está latente dentro de mí "," Un pergamino? " Naruko le pidió a su hermanastro.

"Sí, en cada segmento de la voluta le dice a cada uno de mis poderes que he obtenido de mis antepasados no sólo eso;. Pero las armas de mis antepasados están en el libro Cada vez que me despierto un poder del arma, si los hubiere. , de repente aparece delante de mí, y mi amuleto junto con mis espadas son sólo algunos de ellos "terminó de cerrar los ojos y dejar que el fregadero información en:" Así que espere, que quiere decir que nos diga usted hará más fuerte cada momento en tiempo, y si es posible que podría llegar a ser tan fuerte como un Kage "Satsuki concluyó. "No estoy seguro acerca de la última parte, pero sí voy a seguir cada vez más fuerte hasta que todos ellos se desbloquean"

Las chicas estaban viendo ahora otra luz de Naruto. Él algún día superar a todos. "Espera, si eso es cierto, entonces sería tener derecho a la CRA", dijo Hinata con un rubor casi imperceptible. Las chicas se dieron cuenta de esto y se sonrojó un liitle también (bastardo con suerte). "No estoy seguro de si quiero que mis poderes para ser transmitidas. El futuro es siempre sombrío y cambiante, aunque tenga una familia para pasar por mi poder, no estoy seguro de si iban a tener un futuro brillante teniendo en cuenta que soy "dijo un poco triste. Las niñas también se entristeció ante eso, ellos saben lo mucho que había sufrido y sufrido, tal vez esto podría ser su oportunidad de ayudarlo.

Antes de la conversación podría conseguir más profundo, su camarero se acercó y le preguntó por su orden. "Vamos a tener a su familia especial por favor" dijo Narumi y el camarero se fue rápidamente a la cocina y le dio su orden. Naruto entonces sacó un libro rojo de su bolsillo. Ahora tradicionalmente, debido a Jiraiya y su famoso (para los hombres) o infame (para las mujeres) de trabajo, cada vez que un chico podría sacar un libro con el color naranja cerca (por ejemplo, rojo o amarillo) o bien las mujeres se deslumbramiento con KI en ellos o francamente darles una paliza (coughTsunadeandKushinacough), pero cuando se veían más cerca se puede ver la palabra "sin amor" en la portada. Estaban un poco agradecido, pero sobre todo curiosos. Nunca han visto ese libro antes ni tampoco lo vio leyó bien. "Um Naruto-kun, ¿qué es ese libro?" Hinata preguntó cuando lo vio con atención la lectura del libro.

Cuando la guerra de las bestias

Trae sobre el fin del mundo

La diosa desciende del cielo

Alas de la luz y la oscuridad propagación lejos

Ella nos conduce a la felicidad

Su ofrenda permanente

Terminó la lectura y echó un vistazo a su compañía. "Naruto-kun, ¿qué clase de libro es eso?" Preguntó Akira, ya que se encontró con lo que dijo ser a la vez alegre y triste al mismo tiempo. "Un poema que está escrito por un autor desconocido, lo tengo de mi padre cuando salía de él y que quería e leerlo. Puedo ver por qué" se volvió su mirada hacia el libro ", y que fue sólo el prólogo "

Continuó leyendo en silencio mientras las chicas miraban con curiosidad a él ya su libro. Después de treinta minutos de su orden vino y chisporroteando. Se llevaron a cabo sus palillos y comieron con ser el más lento Naruto mientras ponía su libro en el bolsillo. Él podía evitar pensar en lo que sucedió durante la academia. En primer lugar no recordaba vencer a la mierda de Kiba y Sasuke. En segundo lugar que el extraño viaje a ese vacío sin fin de la oscuridad en la que pensó que tenía una llave espada con él.Él va a ver si todavía lo tiene más tarde, y por ahora se va a comer y recuperar fuerzas. Tras una hora de comer y hablar (sobre todo las niñas) acerca de la colocación del equipo, se bajaron y salieron. "Bueno, eso fue divertido ustedes, pero yo quiero ir a casa y descansar un poco" Ino dijo mientras estiraba sus músculos doloridos. "Sí, me quiero ir a casa y ver si mis cachorros de lobo están bien y su frío consiguieron curarse" con la que acompañó a Ino casa. "Bueno, los dos se van a casa también, como Kaa-san nos enseñará algunos jutsus de fuego avanzadas después de graduarnos. Posteriormente Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan, Narumi-chan" con que los dos Uchiha fueron a casa.

"Um Naruto-kun, ¿quieres t ir a casa con nosotros?" Naruko le preguntó: "No puedo. Tengo que ir a alguna parte", con que se dirigió rápidamente hacia otro lado a la Mansión Namikaze. Tanto su hermana miraba triste que su hermano los rechazó de nuevo. Ambos simplemente se fueron a casa sintiéndose deprimido al pensar que por fin se han unido a su hermano. Ambos simplemente se fueron a casa sintiéndose triste.

CON NARUTO

Él caminaba derecho hacia una zona prohibida a cualquier persona abajo el rango de elite jounin, el área que apestaba a muerte y sangre. Suelo de Formación 44, que es más conocido como el Forset de la Muerte. Aquí fue donde se entrenó en casi todos los días. Este era el lugar donde la supervivencia aprendidas, jutsus, la paciencia y en la que medita.

Naruto estaba tratando de calmarse, pero cuando casi tuvo éxito sintió un par de dos piezas de la ronda de carne en la espalda y dos brazos en el cuello y el aire caliente que estaba en su oreja cuando sintió un escalofrío por la espalda, y No era miedo. Mirando hacia atrás, vio el pelo morado en forma de piña no muy diferente de Shikamaru y marrones de alumnos por menos ojos de uno Anko Mitarashi. Suspirando trató de ignorarlo pero risitas de Symbiote no ayudó. **"Ir niño! Llévala ya, ella no le importa en absoluto"** , gritó en su mente que extrañamente no provocan sus otros inquilinos le atacan. "Hola Anko-s-chan" que rápidamente cambió el sufijo ya que ella quería que la llamara eso, y si no lo hacía ... y los recuerdos de la última vez no exactamente le hizo feliz o triste tampoco.

"Hola Naru-kun. ¿Qué te trae a mi casa aquí solo, sin nadie que nos mira", dijo en una voz seductora sensual que hizo que Naruto sudor. Si hay algunos que podrían asustar a Naruto, era furia femenina, la seducción femenina, y otras cosas que estaban conectados con el sexo opuesto. Incluso cuando una pequeña parte de él fue pervertida y todo, su conocimiento sobre las mujeres eran tan pequeños como un hombre Nara.

"Yo estaba meditando para alejarse del estrés de la academia", dijo rápidamente con un pequeño rubor. "Ah, sí, también hay más de una manera de _liberar_ el estrés Naru-kun ", que se acercaba a su oído y tiene un kunai para cortar la mejilla no muy profundamente. Después de conseguir un poco de sangre, ella lamió limpia y disfrutó el sabor de la vida que da el fluido, a la que sus dos inquilinos masculinos fiesta en torno al grito de "puntaje" pero fue detenido rápidamente a sus dos inquilinas. Anko gimió ella la sangre dulce bailado en su lengua "Naru-kun, su sangre cada vez es más dulce"

Naruto oró saldría con su virginidad en su lugar, pero que parecía imposible Anko apretó.

A veinte millas de la aldea

En una choza, un monje calvo que llevaba un kimono negro con un paño púrpura con cuentas en el brazo y en el cuello a la derecha (la ropa de Miroku de Inuyasha) estaba meditando. Cerró los ojos mientras trataba de mirar hacia el futuro. Seijou tenía ese extraño poder de ver el futuro, pero en los últimos meses sus visiones estaban recibiendo nublado y no se puede ver en el futuro. Trató muy duro en la concentración y la meditación de mirar profundamente en el futuro. También era un buen boxeador, enseñado en las antiguas artes marciales que podría vencer a artistas taijutsu de alto nivel, podía dar Gai un plazo para su dinero. Su entorno era tranquilo excepto por el viento y el canto de los pájaros.

Después de unos minutos, que finalmente fue capaz de separar su espíritu de su cuerpo y abrió un camino hacia el futuro

REINO DEL FUTURO

Seijou abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al núcleo de lo que vio. El caos estaba en todas partes, animales aumenta sin parar, el viento sopla cerca la fuerza del vendaval, el cielo estaba aparentemente para siempre nublada con rayos y la oscuridad (imagino Grecia después Kratos se hizo con ella menos las almas y el océano). Seijou no lo podía creer, lo que era el futuro? ¿Qué pasó con ella?

"Parece que alguien ha visitado este lugar" miró hacia atrás y vio a un hombre vestido de rojo, sentado junto al fuego y se mantuvo de espaldas a él, con la cabeza cubierta con vendas de color rojo, pero no puede ver a su frente. "¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué pasó aquí?" -preguntó el hombre misterioso.

"Diez años. Diez años fue todo lo que necesitó para que este vacío y el caos en el mundo, y fue llevado por un hombre que se perdió debido a las acciones insensatas de tontos arrogantes", hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente y permaneció en silencio . Seijou esperó a que continuara. Después de un minuto, él continúa "Para que sea más insoportable para mí fue que era el propio hijo que trajo todo esto, y que en su mayoría se limitó a observar como lo hizo"

"¿Podría explicar esto para mí? ¿Y puede usted por favor dígame su nombre" Seijou preguntó el hombre. "He cambiado mi nombre que me encajaría bien ... Gentai" Seijou se sorprendió, ¿por qué sería nombrar a sí mismos "fracaso"? "¿Cuál era su nombre original?" le preguntó. "No puedo como la vergüenza es demasiado grande para mí, a pesar de que no tengo derecho a decir que" Seijou se acercó a él. "Por favor, diga cómo ha podido pasar esto?" le rogó al hombre para decirle

"Escuchar la historia en boca de este tonto sobre las acciones de los tontos más grandes que trajeron toda esta vacío y el caos. Todo comenzó en una gran aldea de la hoja ...

Narración de Gentai

Su ser ahora 10 años desde la última generación de herederas, junto con su compañera y su enamoramiento Naruto que era una persona fría fría que cualquier ninjas criminal podría haber sido alguna vez, esos eran los tiempos yo era un padre terrible para mi hijo Naruto porque la mayoría de de su vida que quería verme, pero nunca una vez actuó como un padre porque yo pensé que podría ser el salvador de este mundo que he hecho a través de mis descubrimientos, ni una sola vez he visitado él tenía que hacer lo que un padre debería haber hecho , y por eso el mundo ha pagado el precio.

Y yo siempre pensé que no me necesitaba, siempre y cuando mi amante estaba con él, pero a causa de la que ella se casó, Minato Namikaze el Yondaime Hokage, se convirtió en frío. En ese entonces yo siempre pensé que podía hacerlo fuera de este mundo como un gran hombre que muchos de fuera de su casa podía respetar. Pero mi amante, Kushina, no de ser su apoyo la mayor parte del tiempo e incluso sus amigos, los dos jefes de clanes femeninos, y los estudiantes hizo imposible para él hacer frente.

"Pero también encontré el muchacho fuerte, y él siempre llevaba espadas consigo a todas partes. No importa donde vaya, cada vez que lo veo solo, no sonríe o se ven felices. Recuerdo que un civil al azar una vez me dijo que Naruto era una vez que un niño solitario y algo carente de emociones desde que tenía cinco años y medio, pero que cambia cuando se enciende 8. Algo debe haber sucedido en ese particular, de cumpleaños que le cambió por completo. Ingresó a la Academia con todos los niños de dos años por debajo de su edad "Zetsu me habló de él siempre estar solo, ni siquiera tratando de hacer amigos, cuando se infiltró como mi espía. Recuerdo que me decía: "Bueno, tal vez alguien va a estar ahí para él y convertirse en verdaderos amigos con él" Ahora me doy cuenta de que yo era un tonto para creer que, aun cuando es cierto que todavía trajo el fin del mundo, y todo el tiempo mis socios Nagato y Tobi me advirtió.

Cuando cumplió diez años las herederas del clan había conseguido secuestrada por ninjas Kumo durante una supuesta negociación de paz con Cloud. Naruto fue quien los salvó. Me sorprendió de eso sin embargo. Yo estaba muy feliz y contento de que él los había guardado en el primer lugar. Pensé que tal vez esto podría ser una señal de que estaba empezando a abrir su corazón al mundo, y retomé mi plan de ser un espectador, pero no hacer nada, ya que he oído de Zetsu que las niñas y Kushina con ella amigos y estudiantes estaban tratando de ayudarlo a recuperar su humanidad. ¿Qué tan grande de un error fue que, a las siguientes personas día lo acusaron de controlar el diplomático y los ninjas nube en secuestrar a pesar de la hoja, y Hizashi se sacrificó para salvar la vida de su hermano y le dio el suyo a Kumo y hacer la mayor parte del Hyuuga Clan odiarlo junto con la mayoría de los miembros de los otros clanes. Hiashi y los jefes de clanes masculinos también comenzaron a odiar lentamente al muchacho, y se empezaron a unirse Minato, Hiruzen y Danzo que habían planeado para convertirlo en un arma para el pueblo, en sus planes para él. Era demasiado tarde para hacer nada, era demasiado tarde para detener la catástrofe de lo que se puso en marcha.

En los próximos años las herederas del clan habían aficionado Naruto va tan lejos como para ser su amigo. Su relación se consolidó aún más por Naruto una vez más salvó de ser asesinado por Orochimaru en el Bosque de la Muerte durante los exámenes de Chuunin, así como muchas otras mujeres de otras aldeas cayó perdidamente de él debido a su fuerza y así tal vez la personalidad o simplemente su magnetismo. De hecho, el Mizukage era una mujer que quería una alianza porque Naruto y no para su mimado 'elite' Sasuke Uchiha. Incluso Kushina quería corregir los errores. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la Hokage y la mayoría de su pueblo. De todos modos la única vez que he oído hablar de Naruto ser feliz y sonriente era cuando estaba con ellas. Me di cuenta de que estaba profundamente enamorado de todos ellos y con ellos profundamente enamorada de Naruto y lo mismo podría decirse de las mujeres extranjeras. Me alegré de ver a mi hijo que es amado, pero el odio del pueblo había de Naruto junto con su arrogancia, la estupidez, y pese a que él se convirtió en una fría determinación de destruir su felicidad, pero necesitaba la paciencia de mi plan para tener una completa efecto, pero también nunca vi sus planes como Zetsu se centran demasiado en mi hijo que molestarse con los de arriba. Con esto en mente, he esperado hasta que él abrió todas sus líneas de sangre y poderes para que yo pueda darle su último regalo.

Cuando Naruto estaba ausente en una misión rango B, la mayoría del consejo (shinobi y civiles) y el Hokage decidió poner fin a su felicidad como un medio para romperlo, para hacerle saber su lugar y convertirlo en su arma. Además, no podía dejar que el "demonio" corromper sus herederas. No tenía forma de saber que la locura que se desatará. Y si las herederas, junto con las otras siete fuerte kunoichi sobrevivieron van a convertir en un pie de cría.

Y la noche en que Naruto regresó de la misión y que se dirigen hacia los campos de entrenamiento de verlos, cuando llegó le saltaron, Hyuuga ANBU selló sus puntos de chakra junto con sellos de represión realizados por el Yondaime, y lo arrastran a la plaza del pueblo, donde la mayor parte de la población estaba allí con los que apoyaron atado y amordazado. Lo sentaron y le obligaron a ver como los civiles y shinobi se turnaron para vencer a los atados e indefensos herederas: Ino Yamanaka, Akira Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Naomi y Satsuki Uchiha, e incluso los Hokage propias hijas Narumi y Naruko Namikaz, pero no eran los únicos. Kushina Uzumaki y sus amigos y Tsume Inuzuka Hana y Mikoto Uchiha con su hija Hitomi (fem - es un secreto por ahora) y sus estudiantes Kurenai y Anko Yugao también fueron atados y golpeados y violada delante de él. Él pidió que se detuvieran, pero el bastardo Minato y sus co-conspiradores Hiruzen Sarutobi y Danzo Shinumura todos tenían sonrisas torcidas enfermos que ven lo que es roto y traumatizada.

El clan Hyuuga los había marcado con el sello del pájaro enjaulado para recordarles que no había escapatoria para ellos. Hiashi fue el ejecutor final de todos de ellos. Se bañan en su dolor, fueron las herramientas y dejar que se entrelazan con este vagabundo era ridículo. El aspecto de la rabia en la cara del niño no podía ser descrito con palabras. ¿No había sido la represión continuada por cinco ANBU y los dos de las personas que más odiaba, Uchiha Sasuke y Kiba Inuzuka, se habría liberado a enfurecerlo aún más, Sasuke y Kiba tomaron a su vez golpear y violar a todos ellos. Lo intentó, aunque con cada onza de su ser que sí, pero que había planificación y números. Incluso Zetsu, que estaba escondido, no pudo evitar, e incluso culpó a sí mismo por no saber acerca de su plan y nos advirtió ya que él estaba demasiado centrada en el niño como le dije. Si lo hiciera ayuda, con tantos ninjas e incluso un Kage, no tenía ninguna posibilidad y que va a ser torturado para obtener información, y comprendí que no reprochárselo porque aunque nos dijo que sería demasiado tarde.

Antes de que fueran asesinados, Minato digan sus últimas palabras como una cortesía. Sus palabras eran una proclamación final de amor a mi hijo antes de expresar cómo se sintieron decepcionados en la acción de su ex-familia y compañeros. Esas palabras le hicieron ver todo rojo. Que estaban decepcionados en ÉL! Los que fueron sus shinobi y "familia", dijo que era una desgracia, era una blasfemia para él. Así que ordenó Hiashi matarlos, de una manera mejor les pareciera mejor su crimen de desafiar a ellos, la activación del sello del pájaro enjaulado. Ellos no dan tregua hasta que sus gritos en apagaron en gemidos luego silencio. Ese día en la cima de su arrogancia y creencia de ser el más fuerte, no mataron a gente inocente recién sacrificados pero cuando Naruto escuchó sus últimas palabras y gritos definitiva algo en él rompió. El muchacho se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo, y por un momento se pensó que habían tenido éxito en su objetivo de lo rompa. Yo estaba medio bien.

Se perdió la rabia y la furia y desató una ola de energía terrible que dejó sin aliento a todos sus captores, lo que les deja en el dolor y cubierto de quemaduras el polvo se disipó de la explosión, se miraron un ser que podría haber sido desconsiderada como humanos, pero ahora como un monstruo sin rostro. Una máscara blanca que forma la cara de esa cosa con líneas negras que van desde el agujero del ojo mientras las lágrimas permanentes que significa cuánto se rompió su corazón y tres rayas rojas triangulares por encima del ojo izquierdo con dos cuernos de toro (la máscara de Ichigo hueco sin los dientes). Esos ojos penetrantes me persiguen hasta la fecha, ya que mantienen los dos ojos más poderosos que existen en este mundo-el Eterno Mangekyou Sharingan (no voy a decir lo que parece por el momento) y el Rinnegan. Los preciosos no fueron los únicos que tomaron de Naruto, se habían llevado toda la luz que había dejado en su alma. Él había estado tan cerca de dar al mundo una nueva oportunidad, pero tuvo esa oportunidad distancia haciendo Naruto en un monstruo que quiere nada más que para destruir el mundo y todo en él.

Cuando la máscara cubría por completo su rostro, su cuerpo, su cuerpo había comenzado a transformarse. Sus brazos se convirtieron en apéndices que buscan demoníacas monstruosos rojos (los brazos del diablo de Nerón). Cuatro enormes alas angelicales rojas aparecieron como si las plumas estaban bañados en sangre (Sepiroth). La máscara tenía una insignia ojos ardiendo brillantemente en oro (Atem). Sus piernas y pies convertidos en garras de lobo y piernas y garras afiladas estaban fuera (Sesshomaru). Su torso todo se puso negro con rojo y violeta venas crack como aparecieron por todas partes con un corazón con una x en el mismo (Un torso sin corazón Neoshadow). Creció diez colas, colas de zorro rojo cinco y cinco colas de lobo negro. En suma, fue un verdadero monstruo de carne dado, pero no se terminó. Diez cuchillas diferentes llegaron a existir y flotando a su alrededor como si tuvieran una mente propia rodeándolo como los planetas al sol. Todo el mundo estaba temblando de miedo y terror como lo que trataron de controlar ahora era la onda que emite tras oleada de poder y libertad KI piadoso y chakra en ellos haciéndoles ver lo que es un monstruo que era.

Una vez que la transformación fue completa, se fue a matar a nadie alboroto y todos a la vista era horrible. Sus espadas salieron volando a destrozar todo el mundo mientras que él viajó a la multitud y les mató con sus propias manos desnudas con garras. Era como ver la muerte dada la forma física, pero fue mucho peor cuando vio a un niño joven civil alrededor de las siete. Se había mostrado ninguna duda en el acaparamiento de la cabeza del niño antes de aplastarlo antes de arrojar el cuerpo a un lado como una muñeca rota. Se arrancó las extremidades de los demás y, literalmente, rompió los demás por la mitad verticalmente y horizontalmente. También se quemó todo el mundo en el fuego del infierno, electrocutado algunos en un relámpago, que se ahogó en las ondas de agua, las rodajas con fuertes vientos, y enterrado con vida en un alud de tierra. Sus hojas mataron a los que trató de huir. Hombres, mujeres, niños, shinobi, o civiles, no importaba, él mató a alguien en la línea de visión con sus espadas y las manos sin importarle lo que la vida que había tomado. Minato, sus co-conspiradores, Sasuke y Kiba estaban milagrosamente vivo debido a que son escondidos en los arbustos como la ola que soplaba allí. Al tratar de controlar lo que se rompen lo que percibían como un monstruo, que habían creado una. Uno, sin corazón, sin sentimientos de alegría o tristeza en lo que está haciendo, no hay emociones humanas visto en sus ojos no estaba vivo en Naruto. Sólo el vacío. Pero después de su primera matanza se detuvo a mirar los cuerpos sin vida de las personas que le dieron la felicidad y la alegría. Como si llorar como un lobo aulló a la luna, que era irónico rojo esa noche. Zetsu no tuvo más remedio que salir rápidamente.

Se procedió a matar a más de la mitad de los habitantes del pueblo, luego corrió hacia la puerta de la aldea, que sopla la puerta de sus bisagras, antes de ir a la distancia no se volvió a ver durante 5 años.

El pueblo se llenaron de miedo y shock a lo que Naruto le hizo al pueblo. El Hokage fue devastada por la destrucción de su pueblo a manos del monstruo. Su corazón estaba lleno de vergüenza, no es que importara que yo personalmente envió su alma al infierno, pero eso es para más adelante. Naruto fue incluido en el libro Bingo con una Huye por orden Sight. Se pidió entonces Minato y el consejo para ver el daimyo. Estaba furioso con los hechos de la supuesta héroe de su pueblo para matar a personas inocentes y trajo a la bestia a la existencia debido a dicha acción. El Consejo Civil y el consejo Shinobi menos los jefes de clan fueron ejecutados, Minato, Hiruzen, Danzo, y los jefes de clan se utilizaron como soldados de primera línea para el pronto a ser la guerra en contra de mi hijo. Minato se retiró de su cargo y Jiraiya pronto tomó su lugar como se reprendió Minato de sus acciones durante su ausencia debido a la red de espionaje y sharingan de Sasuke sellado y Kiba se separó de Akamaru. Sasuke seguía siendo arrogante, pero él estaba en constante vigilancia. Kiba fue siempre marcado con un sello en la frente con el kanji de Omega en él que matarlo en caso de que obligarse a nadie. Tsunade lloró durante días, ya que perdió todos los que considera familia.

En esto llegó a mis oídos a través de Zetsu, fui rápidamente en estado de shock y la depresión profunda. Empecé a lamentar todo lo que he hecho o lo que no he lo más doloroso es que tengo que salvar el mundo matando a mi propio hijo. Se rompió mi corazón en pedazos como la realización vino a mí.

En esos 5 años, muchos ninjas de todas las aldeas se han encontrado con Naruto están muertos o se volvió con las partes del cuerpo que falta. Ninguno de ellos regresó misma persona que una vez fueron después del encuentro. Kiba estaba entre el que fue asesinado fuera del pueblo, en una de ellas la misión, y su cuerpo apenas se consideraba como tal y todos sus miembros se habían ido y él. Uno de los pocos de la aldea para regresar con vida era Sasuke, quien venía de una misión, pero se lesionó gravemente. Había perdido a sus ojos, su brazo derecho, y tenía una gran cicatriz en su pecho y no había apenas 30% de su piel y su rostro estaba cubierto de cicatrices que le hicieron terrible y apenas reconocible. Murió pocos días después de un debido a sucumbir al dolor, que sufrió antes de morir.

En los primeros 4 años de su partida, Naruto había destruido sistemáticamente todas las aldeas shinobi, uno tras otro matando a todos de civil a kage sin parar, ni siquiera otros contenedores demonios podían estar delante de este nuevo ser. Ni siquiera las mujeres fuera que amaba lo haría y no pudieron luchar por su amor por él y simplemente no lo podía dejar como estaba ahora profundamente en su propia oscuridad y el vacío por lo que optaron por huir y reunirse entre sí para una solución. Nadie podía detenerlo de su furia, por lo que el mundo estaba siendo destruida por un solo hombre que no era un hombre más. Ahora no era más que un monstruo, el monstruo creado a partir de los errores tontos arrogantes.

Fue entonces que el Akatsuki y yo nos unimos a la lucha con la esperanza de encontrar una manera de detenerlo. Pero un día, seis de los miembros, Zetsu, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara y Sasori, todos perdieron sus vidas en sus manos. Nagato, Konan y Tobi eran todo lo que quedaba. Los tres de ellos algún día convertirse en la última línea de defensa para salvar al mundo. Su forma ha cambiado muy poco, excepto que era más masiva que antes.

Los sobrevivientes de entre los diferentes pueblos se unieron al pueblo con la esperanza de detener Naruto. Luego, en el quinto año de su ausencia, Naruto había vuelto y estaba enfrentado con el ejército conjunto shinobi junto con los que planeaba romper. La primera vez que mató a la mayoría de los ninjas y kunoichi antes de que todo lo que quedaba era Minato y sus co-conspiradores. Minato es el cobarde que era, empujado Hiashi a Naruto al ver a su atención estaba en él. Después de él, empujando él se escapó a través de su hiraishin.

Hiashi vano le rogó por el perdón y la misericordia sólo a su corazón sigue latiendo ser estafado de él antes de ser aplastado por las manos agarradas. Danzo tontamente trató de controlar con sus ojos sharingan robados y el ADN del Shodaime Hokage. Al final Naruto dolorosamente les arrancó antes de tirar su cuerpo en Amaterasu le rogó en las manos y las rodillas antes de que Naruto se rompió todos los huesos de su cuerpo delante de él cortando a un centenar de piezas con sus espadas. El otro jefe del clan estaban de rodillas con la cabeza inclinada en la resignación, ya que aceptaron su castigo de Naruto. Murieron de forma palabras no pueden describir.

Fin de la narración

"Espera. ¿Qué pasó con Minato?" Seijou preguntó Gentai.

"Después de que él escapó que lo interceptaron. Enfurecido por su cobardía, rompí todas las partes de su cuerpo antes de quemar su cuerpo todavía está vivo en el fuego y lo vi gritar por el dolor" Gentai dijo no mirar hacia atrás para mirarlo. "¿Qué pasó después?" Seijou cuestionada.

"Después de que el ejército fue destruido, Tobi, Nagato, Konan, los ninjas restantes y yo éramos la última defensa. Hemos construido un sello que siempre podría contener Naruto ya matarlo ahora era imposible. Los ninjas que se quedaron eran todas las mujeres que querido Naruto:. Mei Terumi la Mizukage, Yugito Nii el Raikage, Samui, Karui, Kurotsuchi el Tsuchikage, Temari el Kazekage y Haku Yuki Ellos nos ayudaron a terminar la junta, mientras que los civiles supervivientes fueron evacuados en una isla desierta para evitar que se perder la vida "Gentai suspiró mientras miraba hacia el cielo sin sol cubierto de nubes oscuras asalto. "Una vez terminada la junta, le dedicamos una última vez. Yo fui el que en su mayoría se enfrentó a él ya que era el único lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra él en realidad cerca incluso jardines, y aun así apenas podía sostener su contra, incluso cuando Tuve ayuda "

"¿Cómo terminó?" Seijou preguntó si dentro de él no quería saber.

"Nuestro verdadero plan era distraerlo lo suficiente para que el sello de ser activo. Konan, Tobi y Nagato todo preparado el sello, mientras que el resto y que todos han tratado de reducir la velocidad. Después de terminar la junta, todos nos tomamos nuestro lugares y activada la técnica. Pero el precio era que las vidas de los demás iban a ser sacrificados. No participé como yo estaba sosteniendo mi hijo mientras estaba sucediendo. Traté de convencerlos de que me dejara unirme, pero se negaron diciendo porque mejor me iba sosteniendo Naruto. A día de hoy, todavía lloro por ellos. Después del ritual, Naruto se selló con éxito lejos y salió del camino justo a tiempo. La junta envió rápidamente Naruto en el olvido en el que se encerrado siempre ya que sigue siendo "Gentai estaba preguntando si un tonto fuera a encontrar un camino hacia la conexión en el olvido para romper el sello y empezar el fin del mundo de nuevo.

"Vi como la vida fue drenada lejos de ellos y lo único que pudo hacer fue llorada. A medida que la batalla había terminado, enterré los cuerpos en una fosa no muy lejos de aquí para honrar su sacrificio. Diez años han pasado y eran apenas los civiles capaz de obtener una copia de seguridad. Fui a la reclusión de ocultar para siempre mi vergüenza por no todos, incluyendo a mi hijo. Yo soy el último sobreviviente de la batalla y siempre seguirá siendo conmigo "inclinó la cabeza en el fuego.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para evitar que esto suceda?" Seijou le preguntó en una profunda tristeza en el futuro que vendría si no se detiene. "Sí hay, advierte mi yo pasado de esto y asegurarse de que las personas de mi hijo atesora están protegidos de las manos opresoras de la Hokage y el consejo. Asegúrese de que los hechos que causaron esta cadena de catástrofes nunca suceden. Es todo lo que lo que pido. Esta misión determinará el futuro de la humanidad ", dijo en una voz más fuerte de lo que hacía antes.

"Si no voy a dejar esta misión" con que el monje desapareció para volver a su cuerpo físico, dejando al hombre solo en su aislamiento.

De nuevo a la realidad física

Seijou abrió los ojos y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Él sabía que tenía que actuar con rapidez para evitar que su visión de convertirse en una realidad. Entró en la cabaña mientras agarraba un bastón (mismo personal como Miroku) y su mochila llena de sellos y de comida y agua para el viaje hacia la hoja. Tiene que conocer a esta persona Naruto y asegurarse de que no se convierta en el monstruo que destruyó el mundo.

Después de conseguir todo el equipamiento necesario, ahora se aventuró a salir, pero antes que él oraba en la estatua de Buda, cerca de su choza para la buena suerte en su viaje. En la actualidad continúa en su misión que le había dado.

VOLVER AL KONOHA

Naruto se sorprendió que salió sin ser molestados por Anko. Miró al cielo y se encontró que era de noche. Corrió hacia su "casa", pero en su camino vio a alguien con el pelo de plata y un gran desplazamiento en la espalda y el tradicional desgaste ninja de Konoha. Sabía desde el aspecto de que Mizuki decidió jugar traidor y tomó el libro de su oficina "padre de".

"Bueno, puede ser que también tenga algo de ejercicio", luego salió corriendo hacia donde él vio fue a Mizuki. Como él caminó en silencio Mizuki como un gato a un ratón a un bosque, siguió escuchando su plan enloquecido que blabbering cabo. "Cuando llego a esto a Orochimaru-sama, me va a dar el poder. Después de eso, voy a controlar todo Konoha y ..."

BANG

Él fue silenciada cuando oyó el ruido y sintió un fuerte dolor en las piernas al ver que estaba sangrando por un agujero en él. Cayó del árbol agarrando su pierna lesionada con la laminación de desplazamiento de distancia. Levantó la vista para ver quién lo hizo sólo para encontrarse cara a Naruto con armas extrañas (un águila de arma de fuego del desierto dejó rojo negro a la derecha) con las dos manos, con su brazo derecho y el humo que sale de la extraña arma. Mizuki se burló de el niño y sacó dos shuriken gigante con las dos manos. "Si no es el mismo mocoso Kyuubi, ¿Has venido me deje como la pequeña mascota que es", se burló a cabo. Se metió en una postura y estaba dispuesto a luchar incluso con su lesión.

"No, no estoy haciendo esto por Konoha, estoy haciendo esto para que desplazarse que tiene allí. Sería confirmar un día útil" cuando se disponía a disparar de nuevo sólo para cinco ANBU a aparecer. El líder del grupo vio Mizuki apenas capaz de estar de pie con su pierna sangrado profusamente, y su rostro se convirtió en una mueca al ver al chico, pero estaba escondido detrás de su máscara, pero Naruto todavía sentía su odio. Sus lacayos también liberan el odio por el muchacho. Mizuki también sentía y quería usar esto para su ventaja. "Hey ANBU, voy a hacer un trato. Voy a esperar para usted después de que lo mates y te vas con el rollo de Orochimaru y hablar con él acerca de la adición de ustedes en" sonrió locamente. El líder oír esto asintió y se dejó caer al suelo y cogió el pergamino para dárselo a Mizuki.

"Así que, todos ustedes van traidor. Basta ya de que luego" saltó del árbol y miró al ANBU montado. "Creo que todos ustedes deben estar familiarizados con Slayer (rojo) y Vigilante (negro)" tomó sus armas y se dirige al grupo. Mizuki vio esto como una oportunidad para escapar y corrió tan rápido como pudo con su lesión. Naruto estaba a punto de pegarle un tiro si no fuera por uno de los ANBU para lanzar un jutsu en él. "Fuego: Gran bola de fuego Jutsu" el líder gritó como una bola de fuego corrió hacia Naruto mientras saltaba lado que le disparó Vigilante de él sólo para él para esquivar así.

Dos ANBU sacó sus espadas y le dedica al combate. Naruto por su parte esquivar todos sus ataques y uno evadido rápidamente quién utiliza Tierra: Head Hunter en é és de esquivar saltó alto y realizó un disparo en la cabeza en el ANBU con salpicaduras de sangre y su cuerpo cayó muerto.

"Uno menos cuatro a ir" Él se agachó cuando uno trataba de lechón darle un puñetazo por la espalda. Le arrancó y le disparó a su corazón y cayó muerto. Los tres ANBU estaban Furios como el demonio mató a dos de sus compañeros sin ningún problema con esas extrañas armas. "Cuando te mato demonio me conseguiré esas armas por mí mismo", el líder gritó mientras cargaba con la hoja en la mano.

Naruto apenas esquivaba varios cambios enfureciendo al líder como trató de cortar en pedazos. "Quédate quieto que demonio mocoso!" -gritó-. "Lo siento, no soy estúpido" Naruto desapareció sorprender al líder cuando sintió una hoja le atravesó el corazón con Yamato. Lo último que vio fue a Naruto limpiando la sangre de su espada. Cuando cayó al suelo Naruto miró hacia atrás para ver los dos últimos temblores de miedo al ver a su líder murió. "No se preocupen ustedes dos se unan a él" desapareció de nuevo y disparó tanto en estilo verdugo desde atrás. "Pudrirse en el infierno de los niños. Los demonios reales estarán muy ocupados con todos ustedes", con que corrió a la dirección Mizuki fue.

A pocos metros de distancia

Naruto estaba corriendo a un claro donde vio Mizuki sentado en un árbol. Se sorprendió al verlo aquí después de enfrentarse a cinco ANBU. -No puede ser. Él mató a todos ellos. El demonio tiene que morir! " Mente inestable de Mizuki despotricó antes de partir, sacó sus dos shuriken, y las arrojó sobre él. "Die brat demonio!" que yelley locamente como los dos shuriken se acerca a Naruto. No eliminar gradualmente al respecto, que acaba de salir de la manera de burlarse de él. Los ojos de Mizuki se abrieron cuando se perdió su marca y vieron al chico cerrando sobre él.

Mizuki, asustada ante su situación, temblaba como una hoja en la tormenta. Mientras Naruto se acercó, luego se acordó de su arma secreta. Rápidamente sacó un frasco con un líquido púrpura y se lo bebió. "JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ERES DEMON TOO LATE! Ahora tengo energía que aplastarte!" Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando vio el cuerpo de Mizuki cada vez más grande y más musculoso. Su cuerpo pronto quedó cubierto de pelo de color naranja con rayas como un tigre. Su rostro se puso bestia como él transforma en un híbrido humano tigre.

Naruto temblor de su asombro se volvió a disparar contra ella sino por Mizuki de esquivar y correr hacia él a gran velocidad mientras marcaba Naruto a un árbol dejando caer las dos armas. Mizuki apareció ante él y lo tiró al otro árbol mientras sus espadas fueron retirados de la junta magnética debido a la velocidad del ataque.

Mizuki entonces apareció de nuevo y lo abrazó por el cuello y gritó: "Ahora brat demonio que encontraremos por el mis manos y voy a ser elogiado como un héroe y utilizar esas chicas que le han tratado bien como mis esclavos sexuales!" Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron. ¿Lo que eso suceda? Esas chicas eran los pocos que tratarlo como a una persona no es un monstruo. Todos fueron amables con él, y realmente era lo cuidaron. No, no va a terminar así. Él va a sobrevivir.

De pronto sintió que lo que se ha introducido de nuevo. Vio toda su vida, cada latido, cada lucha, cada dolor y cada mata hizo. Entonces vio una imagen de un hombre. Era calvo, serpiente roja como tatuaje en su cuerpo, una barba puntiaguda, con una falda de batalla con cadenas en su brazo conectado a una hoja. "No se rinden hijo. Usted es un Spartan, deberás enfrentarte al último aliento, y que protegerá a todos los que apreciamos! No quiero que mi caída descendiente de la mano de los débiles! LUCHAR HASTA QUE USTED PUEDE NI SE PARE!" -gritó mientras Naruto se sintió regresar a su cuerpo.

Sus manos estaban ardiendo con fuego blanco. El fuego entonces pronto tomó la forma de dos hojas cortas con un demonio con cuernos como los dientes con líneas naranjas como si estuviera llena de fuego (las cuchillas del exilio). Naruto tomó las hojas y cortó el pecho de Mizuki. Soltó una cicatriz se puso en su pecho y miró al niño solo para ser apuñalado en el estómago. Escupió sangre como su forma animal comenzó a retroceder y se volvía a su forma normal. Naruto le dio un golpe con el puño todavía en llamas ya que perdió la mayoría de sus dientes. Naruto apuñalado luego sus piernas como Mizuki se puso de rodillas. Naruto entonces le dio una patada en la cara ya que todos sus dientes se cayeron. Mizuki estaba ahora en su estómago y trató de arrastrarse lejos sólo para Naruto para agarrar el cráneo y lo arrojó a un árbol.

Naruto caminó lentamente hacia él como Mizuki trató de quejarse por misericordia, ya que no puede hablar bien con todos sus dientes ido. Naruto agarró del cuello y lo golpeó en el árbol de nuevo y la cabeza le embistió tres veces antes de dejarlo en libertad. Mizuki estaba en sus manos y rodillas en el dolor, pero Naruto pateó la cabeza con mucha fuerza. Con una mano agarró Mizuki por el cuello otra vez y con la otra rebanada de su pierna con la hoja. Mizuki luego trató de deslizarse a su salida, pero Naruto lo acechaba como un depredador poco a poco se abrió paso. Mizuki intentó decir "Déjame en paz, por favor" lo mejor que podía sin dientes.

Naruto tenía lo suficiente y lo agarró por su única pierna. Sacó la hoja y se dispuso a cortar fuera. Después de cortar lentamente su espada a través de la pierna, Mizuki gritó al cielo, pero fue cortada y como Naruto llamó a un clon de sombra para agarrar su brazo mientras tomé el otro. Los dos entonces dolorosamente comenzó a tirar en la dirección opuesta de la atmosfera como Mizuki gritó de dolor de ser tirado abajo. Unos segundos más tarde Mizuki sintió que se divide por la mitad. Gritó más fuerte ya que ahora estaba siendo desgarrado por la mitad, pero fue detenido cuando estaba entonces volvió a la mitad. Los dos Narutos luego miró al cadáver rasgó por la mitad y lo arrojó a un lado. El clon se disipó como Naruto tomó sus armas de nuevo ya que estaban esparcidos por todas partes.

Naruto echó un último vistazo en el campo de batalla antes de salir.


	5. Capitulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5 - Fijación enlaces rotos: PRIMER PASO DE NINJA

MAÑANA DIA SIGUIENTE

Naruto se encontró en su cama, en su habitación despertado por su reloj de alarma con una camisa del músculo blanco y pantalón azul boxeador. Ahora lucía un dolor de cabeza de conseguir rechazado en todas partes anoche. Gimiendo, creó y trató de ponerse de pie después de la experiencia agotadora que tuvo anoche. Miró el reloj despertador para encontrar que sea reloj nueve en punto de la mañana, "Dormí durante diez horas y todavía me siento cansado, maldita noche anterior era un asesino",**"Alright, huesos perezosos se levantan! Rise and shine por ello es un nuevo día. Su entrenamiento ahora será aún más difícil para prepararse para la próxima semana tendrá su equipo! "** Symbiote gritó haciendo gemir Naruto. "Cállate-le atontado fue a su cuarto e hizo su ritual de la mañana y se duchó.

Después de tomar un baño, se secaba el pelo con una toalla. Se dirigió a un cajón y sacó un calzoncillos limpios y lo usó, "Muy bien chicos, ropa me" con que un borrón negro en su hombro derecho comenzó a expandirse y se cubre todo el cuerpo, pero cuando miró hacia abajo vio que su se cambió de ropa. _" __**Ahora que va a tomar en las misiones, es hora de un cambio de ropa "**_ , dijo Kurohime.

Ahora lucía un abrigo sin mangas de cuello alto cerrado con correas en lugar de botones, por debajo de una camisa sin mangas negro apretado piel. Tenía los mismos pantalones sólo sus correas ahora tenido en ella (creo que de los pantalones de la nube en los niños advenimiento única en ambos lados), tanto para la pistolera artes ninja y su funda de pistola, la banda aún quedaban sólo que ahora estaba fuera de la trinchera. Ahora tenía las mismas botas recién ahora los pantalones escondieron. Sus guantes de antes de ahora se había ido reemplazado con guantes negros que llegaron a un centímetro por debajo del codo con piezas redondas de metal en los nudillos y la pieza metálica rectangular en la parte posterior. También tenía hombreras negras en ambos lados de sus hombros (hombreras de Cloud).

"Me gusta", le sonrió a su nuevo look. " _Me alegro de que te guste. Ya que es tan sólo una semana antes de la colocación del equipo vamos a su formación ya que hemos ganado otra hoja con vosotros "_ Mercer (1) saidhe asintió y se fue a su armario. Al abrirla se encontró con sus tres espadas con el rompecabezas del milenio y ahora con su nueva hoja de exiliados. Puso las tres palas en sus posiciones originales y puso sus nuevas detrás de sus residuos en una X. Luego usó el rompecabezas y se dispuso a salir, pero no antes de agarrar sin amor y ponerlo en el bolsillo.

Se acercó a la puerta y rápidamente se deshizo de los sellos de privacidad y el bloqueo antes de salir y rehizo fuera. Él puso los sellos de allí para evitar que nadie entre en su habitación sin su permiso. Bajó a ver a su madre, en un vestido naranja y mujer negro delantal casa, quitar el polvo de la casa de espaldas a él y cantar una canción (cuando te has ido de Avril Lavigne, que casi me hizo llorar una vez)

Nunca me he sentido así antes

Todo lo que hago me recuerda a ti

Y la ropa que dejaste, yacen en el suelo

Y huelen como tú, me encantan las cosas que haces

Mientras seguía cantando ella no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada y escuchó mientras cantaba con su corazón. Naruto se sorprendió y ... hipnotizado por el canto de su madre. Ella realmente tenía una hermosa voz que podría atraer a cualquier hombre añade a su belleza natural y con un cuerpo de diosa no le dolía tanto. Cuando terminó de quitar el polvo a ese lado se dio la vuelta y dejó de cantar como ella encontró a su hijo mirando a ella y si ella estaba en lo cierto que estaba escuchando su canto.

"Um ... h-hola Naruto, te toca. Su padre ya se fue a su oficina y tus hermanas están fuera entrenando con mis cadenas chakra. Hay algo de comida en la mesa de la izquierda porque desde que quedaste dormido hoy" Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron para un segundo. Cadenas? Cadenas de chakra de su madre? Esto podría ser una oportunidad para que él consiga las cadenas necesitan para sus nuevas hojas. Suspiró, confundiendo su madre. Dentro de su mente que estaba teniendo un debate.

"Chicos ¿qué te parece? Esas cadenas podrían llegar a ser útil, ya que las cuchillas del exilio no estarán a pleno rendimiento sin las cadenas 'preguntó a sus inquilinos _.__**"Bueno, yo no siento ninguna energía negativa de ella, para empezar, y ella parece inflexible en tratar para llegar a ti como a tus hermanas, y no olvidemos que sigue siendo un bien conocido y temido kunoichi "**_ Benihime dijo, _"Pero poniendo los ojos en alguien, incluso si están cerca de ti no podía terminar bien, lo que debería sé que pasó antes de que me Alex "_ Mercer añadido en **". Kid, le sugiero que le debe dar el beneficio de la duda, pero aún mantengo un ojo vigilante sobre ella para asegurarse de"** Symbioteadded en sus dos centavos. _**"Estoy de acuerdo con él, Naruto-kun, darle una oportunidad, pero no ponga toda su confianza en su "**_Kurohime advirtió. Naruto ya sabía qué hacer.

"Esto es digno de un tiro '" Kaa-san, ¿es mucho pedir si me puede enseñar cómo hacer las cadenas de chakra? " Preguntó Naruto. Kushina estaba con los ojos abiertos ante la pregunta. Esta podría ser su oportunidad de reformar un vínculo con su hijo. "No voy a perder esta oportunidad" su determinación se elevó en su interior. Ella sonrió a su hijo y le asintió "Sí Naruto-kun, te voy a enseñar, pero primero comer el desayuno ya que el ejercicio se cansará hacia fuera" Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír ante su respuesta y Kushina lo encontró agradable ver sonreír en vez de tener esa mirada fría y sin emociones. Naruto fue a la cocina y se sentó a la mesa para ver que no tenía huevos, bacon, salchichas, algunas tortitas y zumo de naranja (mi favorito para el desayuno de la mañana). Esta fue una agradable sorpresa para él, ya que estaba seguro de que iba a ser ramen lugar. Oh, bueno, no mires a caballo regalado en la boca. Después de 15 minutos de comer la buena comida que su madre hizo, se acercó a la sala para verla en ropa ANBU para las misiones que tomó.

Naruto prácticamente podía sentir su determinación y verlo en sus ojos. Ella realmente quería entrenarlo, pero eso no quiere decir que va a hacer que sea fácil para ella después de tantos años de abandono.

"Vamos a salir a la calle en los campos de entrenamiento con sus hermanas", le sacó fuera de la sala de estar y en su zona de entrenamiento personal, donde encontró a ambos meditando y detrás de ellos estaban las cadenas que flotan como fantasmas. "Así que por las cadenas de chakra. Impresionante" ambos oyeron una voz y abrieron allí los ojos para ver a su hermano en su ropa nueva con los brazos cruzados con su madre a su lado. Ellos perdieron el enfoque y pronto las cadenas desaparecieron.

"Naruto-kun, Kaa-san!" ambos gemelos exclamó con sorpresa y luego se sonrojó al ver nuevo traje de Naruto y su fina grasa y todos musculosos brazos aún no arrancaron (algo así como un boxeador de peso medio). Kushina lo notó, pero no puso mucho en él. "Muy bien ustedes dos, Naruto se unirá a nosotros en este ejercicio. Ahora entiendo aquí, así que te voy a mostrar una vez más", dijo ella empujó a Naruto para unirse a los dos en el lateral. Su rostro se puso a la de una madre de un guerrero endurecido.

"Ahora mis cadenas chakra no son fáciles de hacer, ya es difícil de formar como vi a ustedes dos, pero ahora también hay que hacer que se mueva a su voluntad A continuación, se puede utilizar para atacar, lo utilizan como un escudo. o inmovilizar a su oponente "Naruto parecía muy interesado ahora. Nunca volvió a ver este lado de su madre antes. Nunca volvió a ver su acto como un guerrero, incluso cuando escuchó las historias de sus batallas en la última guerra en la que ella sola mano mató a varios ninjas de Iwa sola. Ahora que estaba viendo su lado kunoichi, el que le dio el apodo de "Red Death '

Kushina luego encendió su chakra en todo su cuerpo. A medida que el chakra que necesitaba era suficiente, cuatro cadenas de la espalda aparecieron de repente y en las puntas eran cabezas de lanza. Las cadenas de repente se lanzaron a un maniquí de entrenamiento cerca y completamente borradas ella. Incluso cuando los dos ya la vio hace que en un puesto de la formación de delante de ellos todavía estaban admirados por lo que podía hacer. Naruto estaba aún más sorprendido de los dos. Oyó a sus habilidades, pero lo que otros dicen no es nada comparado a verlo delante de usted.

"Para hacer este ejercicio, usted debe flare su chakra. Muchas jounins y algunos chunins de alto nivel podrían hacer esto un poco con poca dificultad, mientras que un Kage puede hacerlo fácilmente. Pero no es sólo llamarada su chakra, pero usted debe cubrirlo en su cuerpo como yo. Después de que el primer paso, el segundo requiere de mucha concentración ya que hay que consolidar su chakra en forma de cadenas ", dijo.

"Espera un minuto que es casi imposible. Para apagar el chakra en formas sólidas que necesita no sólo buen control de chakra, sino también una carga de mierda de resistencia!" Naruto gritó sólo para sentir un poco de miedo al ver la mirada que recibió de su madre cuando sus ojos se vieron ensombrecidos por el pelo y el KI se estaba desatando era enorme. "Cuida tu lenguaje joven. Usted tal vez un ninja ahora y un adulto, pero si juras frente a mí me va a castigar" Naruto tragó saliva cuando estaba muy asustado de ella ahora. "Y sí, es imposible para casi todos los ninjas, pero para nosotros Uzumakis podría lograrse", de repente, sonrió feliz, como si nunca antes lo amenazó para su sorpresa. "Ver somos Uzumakis tienen chakras muy especiales repito esto para usted desde las chicas ya se informó,. Tenemos chakra que es diferente a los demás nuestro chakra se puede utilizar de una manera que nadie más es capaz de ni siquiera ser imaginable Este.. es la razón por la que podemos albergar en todos los bijuu en el mundo. Nuestro chakra puede filtrar el chakra demoníaco de las bestias y agregarlo a la nuestra. Ves mis cadenas chakra eran una de las ideas que se me ocurrió con mi línea de sangre "

"Así que tengo que chakra especial", le preguntó. "Sí Naruto que tiene. Yo ya sabía que desde tu nacimiento. Con ese tipo de chakra y por lo que sé de su creatividad en la academia, el cielo es el límite para usted y que incluye dos. Si todos ustedes pueden dominar y mejorar mis cadenas de chakra, que algún día me supere. Así que todos ustedes Haga su mejor esfuerzo "

Naruto por alguna razón se sintió alentado por lo que ella dijo. Agarrando sus espadas que luego clavó en el suelo y se sentó al estilo indio y empezó a meditar. Él comenzó a estallar y encubrir su chakra alrededor de su cuerpo. Se concentró en su tarea y comprime el chakra y se solidifica a su forma necesaria.

Después de un minuto de la concentración, las cadenas comenzaron a formarse, pero rápidamente desaparecieron y respiraba con dificultad. Kushina fue luego hacia para ayudar a recuperar el aliento. "¿Qué hice mal? He hecho un montón de chakra y comprimido ella. ¿Cómo te fue mal?" Naruto preguntó más de sí mismo que su madre."Naruto no te exijas demasiado, toma fácilmente y obtendrá paso a paso" Kushina intentó calmar sólo para verlo fruncir el ceño a sí mismo. "No lo entiendo, lo dominé muchos jutsus en mis pergaminos, pero me parece que nadie me gravar mucho" trató de hacerlo otra vez con el mismo resultado una y otra vez y otra vez hasta que en su décimo tratar finalmente se derrumbó, pero todavía consciente .

"¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?" Gritó Naruto. Kushina le vio realizar su movimiento y pensó que podría saber el problema. "Naruto-kun, tal vez debería de calmarse. Su chakra por lo que veo un torrente de olas. Usted está haciendo su chakra en una erupción y esto jutsu requiere que se no fluye suavemente salvaje y loco"

"¿Qué? ¡Imposible! No puedo almeja mi chakra cuando comprimirlo. Se vuelve loca por la presión y la energía que le da su movimiento desenfrenado", dijo Naruto todavía en el suelo luego puso su atención en sus hermanas. ¿Cómo dos haces sin estar agotado? "," Bien Naruto, es porque podemos calmar nuestra chakra lo suficiente sin pelear por ella ", dijo Naruko." Y no ayuda a que las mujeres tienen un mejor control de chakra que los hombres "se añadió. Suspirando, se puso a sí mismo y se sentó de nuevo y lo hizo el proceso con el mismo resultado.

Kushina decidió ayudar y le entregó una hoja. "Aquí Naruto mientras comprimir su chakra Quiero que te concentres aquí en esta hoja. Sé que es un hecho que hiciste hoja ejercicio en su tiempo, así que quiero hacer lo mismo aquí, mientras que comprimir su chakra en la formación de las cadenas" tomó Naruto la hoja e hizo lo que le pidió, y rápidamente hizo las cadenas aparecen y parecía que dura más. Kushina sonrió para sí misma y el progreso de su hijo.

TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS

Naruto estaba haciendo los mismos ejercicios con sus hermanas y su madre. Cuando su "padre" descubrió esto no era feliz.

_FLASHBACK_

_Minato se fue a casa para ver a sus dos hijas durmiendo en el sofá agotado por su formación, pero vio que Naruto estaba sentado en el sofá. Él frunció el ceño. En el interior, lo odiaba porque era el hijo del hombre Kushina se enamoró. Kushina se supone que lo ames, no un desconocido que ni siquiera sepa. Así que empezó a moverse en secreto Konoha en odiarlo y convertirlo en su esclavo y el arma, pero el chico es muy reservado y solitario y muy difícil de coger con la guardia baja. Así que a esperar pacientemente por el momento._

_Podía oír a su mujer cantando en la cocina. Entró y disfrutaba de su belleza. Ella era una diosa de los hombres matarían. Ella era una belleza pocos se podría ella era suya, y si encontraba el hombre que llevó a su corazón casi siempre de él le matará (buena suerte que hahahahaha!). Estaba haciendo la cena para ellos y por alguna extraña razón, para él era que se veía como si estuviera brillando en un resplandor feliz por ella. Minato estaba mirando a su cuerpo. Su cuerpo y la fuerza de la razón que él la deseaba. Su belleza y su linaje y el sello capacidades Uzumaki que sólo ellos pueden hacer es la razón por la que la deseaba. En secreto, tomó un poco de rollos de su familia para hacer sus propias versiones bastardas de todos y tomó toda la gloria y sin que ella lo supiera. De hecho, su matrimonio era claramente político y sobre todo para los deseos de la carne de su parte._

_Ella miró hacia atrás para ver Minato allí y no ver que él la miraba culo. "Minato-kun estás en casa", saludó con la mayor parte de la radiación antes ido por alguna razón."¿Por qué es Narumi-chan y Naruko-chan dormido con Naruto", ignorando la falta de sufijo en el nombre de su hijo, ella dijo: "¡Oh, la tres de ellos entrenados en hacer mis cadenas chakra", dijo con una sonrisa. Minato frunció el ceño al oír el chico se estaba enseñando algo. "¿Estás Naruto enseñanza de que las cadenas de chakra es sabio honey? Meanhe que podría forzar a sí mismo en él" trató de preocupación sonar. "Oh no, él ya hizo un pie de las cadenas. Sus hermanas hicieron lo mismo, pero no duraron más tiempo que el que no me sorprende", dijo y continuó a cocinar espaldas a Minato._

_Él era un hervidero al chico fuera de la cocina. Bueno, era sólo cadenas hechas para retener de todas formas, si lo hacía usarlo en lo que fácilmente podría esquivarlo. Él salió y esperó a cenar a fin._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Ahora estaba en el campo de entrenamiento de diez pies de las cadenas que se forman en las manos. Decidió formar en cada palma de las manos, que eran más pequeños en la zona haciendo que el chakra más concentrado y más fuerte que en su espalda. Kushina miró a su hijo con orgullo a su hijo. Finalmente, ella fue capaz de hacer algo bien por su hijo y ahora él estaba allí practicando con ellos junto con sus hermanas, con cadenas en sus espaldas con la misma longitud, que intentó atraparlo, pero mantuvo evitar.

Usó las cadenas para repeler a sus hermanas. Combinando su ancho brazo y la longitud de la cadena que tenía una cerca de 40 pies de defensa contra sus hermanas. Tanto el trabajo en equipo utilizado, pero Naruto no era un objetivo fácil de golpear. Él los esquivó por deslizamientos y el uso de su velocidad, agilidad y reflejos mejorado en años de lucha contra ninjas experimentados de las turbas. Esperó a puerta, pero su trabajo en equipo era formidable por sí mismo mientras trataba de atacar a uno, pero el otro se pondrá en el camino.

Narumi y Naruko estaban empezando a sentirse frustrado de la lucha contra Naruto, pero no pierden el enfoque que se convertía podría ser su perdición. Podría haber continuado aún más de no haber sido por Kushina detenerlos. "Eso es suficiente! Ustedes tres aquí ahora mismo!" -ordenó con voz kunoichi con ellos después y disipar las cadenas. "Ustedes tres han hecho que me sienta orgulloso con la práctica de la jugada que me tomó meses para perfeccionar pesar de que todavía no ha dominado y perfeccionado aún sigo orgulloso de ti", sonrió una sonrisa maternal a sus hijos.

Los gemelos estaban sonriendo a su madre, mientras que Naruto tenía una pequeña sonrisa apenas perceptible en su rostro. Finalmente, puede utilizar las hojas de los exiliados a su máximo potencial. "Usa lo que te he enseñado bien. Algún día podría salvar sus vidas y sus compañeros de equipo y ahora quiero que seguir practicando en la ampliación y el fortalecimiento de las cadenas ok?" ella les pidió.

"Sí Kaa-san", los tres respondieron. Naruto se dirigía a la casa, pero fue detenido por Kushina "Naruto a dónde vas?" le preguntó a su hijo. "Necesito practicar con mi nueva arma, sacó las Espadas del Exilio" La razón por la que pedí que me enseñes este jutsu fue por mi espada a utilizar todo su potencial ", les puso de nuevo a su cintura. Kushina levantó una ceja ante eso. "Alright simplemente estar bien con ella ok? No quiero encontrar a uno de tus miembros estafado ", dijo con preocupación maternal.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza e hizo algo que no esperaba de él y él la abrazó. Kushina estaba demasiado sorprendido para hacer cualquier cosa que ella sintió que su hijo le abrazaba. Esto era algo que sólo soñaba desde que cumplió seis años y ahora era una realidad, y ella le devolvió el abrazo. Después de un minuto, dijo: "Gracias, Kaa-san" se soltó y entró en la casa para salir a la calle. Kushina se quedó allí sin importarle las lágrimas de alegría que fluyeron por sus mejillas. "Gracias, mi hijo" se sacó de la lágrima mientras se centra en sus dos hijas.

Bosque de la Muerte

Naruto acaba de llegar a un claro en el bosque. Este lugar me trae grandes recuerdos como conocer a sus inquilinos y su primer encuentro con el Anko sádico. Se estremeció ante el recuerdo, ya que casi le cuesta la vida, pronto se descubrió que estaba muy sedienta de sangre y encontró a su ser demasiado en sus palabras, "demasiado dulce y adictivo", **"Usted podría haber aprovechado ese culo, pero no sólo deje libre coño te pase de largo "** Symbiote se quejaba de la falta de entusiasmo de echar un polvo de Naruto. "Sí, casi se me olvida cómo me gritó que hacerlo cuando tenía diez años de edad!" mentalmente le gritó. **"Hablando de las chicas, fue muy amable de tu parte para abrazar a su madre. Quiero decir, no me malinterpreten, todavía está caliente como el hombre infierno! Quiero decir que ella está empezando a calentar hasta que el hombre No podía quitar mis ojos de ella. No me importaría un poco de acción de MILF ... "** le cortó la voz de su cabeza y una tonalidad rosada estaba de polluelos.

" _**No le importa Naruto-kun, acaba de hacer su entrenamiento y lo vamos a tener en la línea, y no se olvide de su llave espada "**_ , dijo Benihime. Cara Naruto palmeó a sí mismo por haber olvidado todo acerca de la llave espada! Así que de inmediato trató de profundizar dentro de sí mismo para buscar el arma y muy pronto el arma descomunal estaba en sus manos. Naruto llamó a un Kage Bunshin y le dio su arma para practicar. Una vez hecho esto luego llevó a sus tres armas del diablo y los puso abajo en el que puede ver ellos y no porque tenía miedo de que sean robados, sino para que la pobre alma aún podía mantener sus manos ya que las tres armas son sensibles y bien .. . la última persona que intentó llevarlos fue sufriendo convulsiones a largo plazo y perdió un brazo.

Naruto estaba tratando de hacer que las cadenas y la hoja de trabajo bien juntos, pero encontró más dificultades mucho la primera vez que imaginaba ya que las cadenas son más resistentes que las cadenas normales. Así que en horas y horas, trató y trató, hasta que finalmente pudo reparar juntas para funcionar a la perfección con los demás. Desconocido para él por lo que estaba pasando dentro de él, lo más importante de opinión.

MINDSCAPE

" **No se lo has dicho de mí? Eso es muy triste ",** una voz amenazante, en un tono burlón. _"Ahora no es el tiempo. Usted podría haberlo controlado antes, pero que fue de corta duración"_ Mercer dijo la voz desconocida. **"Oh I No es necesario que te preocupes porque pronto cuando despierta esa parte de su línea de sangre veremos quién es el rey de este cuerpo es: "Yo o su alteza** . respondí la voz _**"Nosotros los mantendremos lejos de él todo el tiempo posible. Estás todavía no quería aquí "**_ , dijo Kurohime. **"Tanta belleza y todavía no te lleva. Podría hacer todas las fantasías que tiene la realidad, si usted me dejaron su cuerpo"** la voz salió como un averiguar sombra de la oscuridad. Era la misma altura que Naruto pero nada podía distinguir su aspecto debido a la oscuridad.

" _**Siento que no nos interesa con un falso "**_ Benihime susurró a la figura que se rió de ella. **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! "ME falso? HA! Estoy tan real como él. Soy todas sus emociones negativas. Su temor, el odio , la ira, y la mayoría de todo lo que soy su vacuidad. Voy a verle pronto y será mejor que espero que el rey está listo para mí, porque si no es así, voy a tener todo tipo de diversión con este cuerpo ",** la cifra se retiraron de nuevo a las sombras de la mente de Naruto. **"¿Estás seguro de que no hay que advertir al niño acerca de esto. Podría significar un desastre si no lo hacemos"** Symbiote se dio a conocer, _**"No, todavía no está preparado para defenderse de él , será inútil decirle demasiado pronto "**_ , dijo Kurohime.

" _Así que ahora tenemos que esconderlo de Naruto por ahora. Vamos a dejar que se despierte más de sus poderes, pero en caso de que venga cuando despierta ese poder y esa cosa viene a jugar solo entonces podemos intervenir o dejar que Naruto se encargue de que "_ Mercer dijo a todo el mundo. _**"Creo que es lo mejor para que el niño lo hace a sí mismo, ya que sólo él puede poner en la presentación, después de todo",**_ respondió Benihime. **"Así que estamos de acuerdo. Nosotros no le digas hasta que despierte completamente y le dejamos que se encargue de ello "** con que todo el mundo desapareció a la sombra de la mente de su anfitrión.

Cuatro días más tarde

Vemos a nuestro héroe camina recto unos metros delante de sus hermanas hacia la academia y nos dirigimos a su salón de clases. No, Naruto fue a sentarse a su costumbre en la parte trasera, y en secreto miró hacia fuera para sus hermanas en caso de que mutt idiota pervertido intentó hacer algo que no era nuevo. En los últimos días sus clones habían trabajado en la llave espada y se sorprendió cuando una bola de energía en blanco y negro casi lo golpeó por el clon con la espada. Tomó nota de que la hoja tenía una afinidad con la luz y la oscuridad.

Como un par de minutos que pasaba, más y más ninjas al iniciarse la presentación de más notablemente el SKH y el emo pinchazo Uchiha. El SKH estaban hablando entre sí mientras toma una mirada a su enamorado que estaba escuchando su I-pod y cerró los ojos mientras intentaban ignorar Kiba y sus avances a los que Akamaru, su perro, sacudió la cabeza con vergüenza. Dos cachorros de lobo blanco de Akira, Kawa y Shippo, sólo gimieron por la vergüenza como el hermano de su amo hizo un tonto de sí mismo y ensuciar el clan Inuzuka.

Naruto decidió ignorarlo, ya que tenían las espaldas que hasta un idiota como Kiba no se atrevería a ira a menos que quiera ser un eunuco. Entonces, de repente sintió que alguien le acercando. Abrió los ojos y luego lo lamentó al ver el mismo señor gay con un arrogante que lo quiere golpear fuera de él y en su espalda fueron sus descerebrados seguidores / as fans. "Bien, bien, el perdedor está aquí. Usted debería haber salido cuando estaba adelante y sólo se rindió ya que no se puede comparar a una élite, como yo, del clan Uchiha y el Sharingan", dijo con arrogancia y repugnante a la que sus fans chicas chillaban "Sasuke-kun es tan genial!" así Sakura era más fuerte uno seguido de Ami.

Naruto apenas podía explosión con sus armas, pero no puede, ya que había demasiados testigos alrededor, pero eso no significa que no le ganará a su ego. "Si eres tan grande, dígame ¿cómo es que usted no ha despertado sus así llamados grandes ojos aún Sasuke, mientras que su hermana y su prima ya lo hicieron mientras estaban qué, siete años de edad y ya madurado, mientras que todavía permanecen como un enano como su hermano mayor ya se convirtió en un capitán ANBU por su edad. Ahora bien, los tres son mucho mejor de lo que nunca será. Entonces, ¿por qué no te das la vuelta y crías, mientras que su sin sentido ... las cosas pueden seguir alabando su culo remilgado "con ese hecho Sasuke se enfadó de forma rápida y predecible trató de un kunai sorprendiendo a todos los ataques, pero rápidamente se detuvo cuando vio las hojas cortas quema de Naruto sólo una pulgada de su cara.

"Eres tan patético Sasuke que es casi risible. Eres demasiado fácil para la ira y hacer tantos errores a causa de ella. Creo que debería ser usted que se debe dejar de fumar ya que sólo se pondrán en peligro sus compañeros debido a su arrogancia "Naruto no tomó la hoja de la cara de Sasuke como la hoja ardió con fuego naranja. "¿De dónde obtener ese perdedor espada?" Sasuke trató de demandar a pesar de que su vida estaba en manos de Naruto. "De mi padre, al igual que mis otros tres espadas" voz carente de emoción de Naruto llenó el aire.

"Naruto por favor retire las hojas y Sasuke y niñas regresen a la sienta. Now" una nueva voz se escuchó en la habitación, y que venía de Iruka Umino, el sensei. Naruto obedeció y se quitó el Uchiha, que resopló con arrogancia mientras que sus fanáticas lo siguieron como cachorros perdidos. Naruto como siempre cerraba los ojos, pero se llevó los tapones de las orejas para escuchar las ubicaciones del equipo, rezando en silencio que su equipo no estará formado por las fans, Sasuke, o Kiba. "Mizuki ya no está aquí porque fue asesinado la semana pasada por el bosque cercano y encontró el pergamino prohibido cerca de su cadáver. No puedo entrar en detalles ya que la investiagtio aún no se ha completado"

Naruto tenía una muy pequeña sonrisa en su rostro para que la realización de matar a uno de sus principales opresores. "Ahora me siento orgulloso de decir que todos ustedes han pasado las pruebas de la academia. Esperamos que pueda utilizar el conocimiento que tienes aquí y usarlo en el campo, aunque no todos ustedes se convertirán en geninas reales que pronto descubrirá lo que decir. Así que les presento que el novato del año de este año es Uchiha Sasuke "después de decir que el pinchazo tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, mientras que las chicas fans chillaron en su" Sasuke-kun ", mientras que Naruto simplemente puso los ojos en blanco. "Él puede mantener ese título y hundiría profundamente en su culo con ese palo que ya se presentó en él '

"Por ahora esperamos a la lista de equipos, usted puede tomar un descanso de una hora si se quiere" con que algunos salieron a hacer lo que quieran, mientras que algunos se quedaron en el interior.

HOKAGE OFICINA

En la oficina, que estaba lleno de diferentes jounins que se solicitan ciertos estudiantes en su equipo, sobre todo el pinchazo. Uno de los que no le pidió fue un hombre de pelo y barba de color azul oscuro que estaba fumando, aún en contra de las reglas de no fumar en el interior, que llevaban el típico traje jounin de Konoha, pero con una tela blanca en la cintura con el kanji para el fuego en ella. Fue Asuma Sarutobi, ex miembro de los Doce Guardianes Ninjas. Quería volver a crear el grupo de Ino-Shika-Cho original, incluso si uno de ellos era una niña, pero uno de los mejores kunoichi en la academia.

Otro era un pelo negro hermosa mujer de ojos rojos, que parece ser de unos veinte años y era bastante exótico que mira con su vestido, que parecía estar loco de vendas con las líneas que parecían espinas de una rosa. Su nombre era Kurenai Yuhi la amante genjutsu de Konoha. Ella pidió específicamente Hinata, Akira, y Shino para formar una pista y desactivar el equipo con cada uno de sus capacidades y líneas de sangre especiales. También se preguntaba si podía añadir un cierto chico de pelo negro para unirse a su equipo (no, no Sasuke-es demasiado ensimismado en sí mismo que va a conseguir que lo mataran junto con el equipo).

Los dos últimos fueron dos kunoichi. Uno de ellos era nada menos que Anko Mitarashi y su compañera era una mujer de pelo largo violeta con ojos color chocolate y un tatuaje de ANBU en su hombro derecho. Llevaba el uniforme ANBU típico para las mujeres. Ella tiene una hoja de katana enfundada en su espalda. Su nombre era Yugao Uzuki y miembro fromer ANBU ahora jounin.

Otra persona que parecía ser muy silenciosa. Tenía el pelo negro azabache que llegó a sus mejillas, ojos negros oscuros que las personas juraron mantenerse pone roja con los canales lacrimales abajo, y él llevaba ropa de estilo ANBU menos la máscara al igual que Yugao. Su mirada era intimidante a pesar de poseer ninguna emoción. El 'hombre' (pista pista) nombre era Itachi Uchiha, el hijo mayor de Mikoto Uchiha y el ex capitán ANBU.

Ahora usted me pregunta, "¿Qué pasó con la masacre Uchiha?"

Deja que te lleve de vuelta alrededor de un año después de Naruto miró a los inquilinos. ¿Lo hacemos?

_FLASHBACK_

_Fue una noche que parecía nada fuera de lo común. La estrella claro cielo lleno de nubes era brillante luz brillante de la luna. La gente estaba ya sea para dormir o el ANBU estaban patrullando las calles. La noche era joven, así que la gente no espera que el peor está por venir en una noche hermosa como esta. Bueno, pensaron mal._

_Cerca del distrito Uchiha Clan vemos un enorme batallón de Ninjas. Todos eran hombres y todos eran adultos con armas haciendo que se vean como si estuvieran listos para una misión. No estaba lejos de la verdad cuando se disponían su misión ... de hacerse cargo de la hoja._

" _Mis compañeros de clan, que han sido el mayor clan para jamás han aparecido en este pueblo, pero todos ellos parecía que pase por los otros clanes más débiles e incluso el clan Senju casi extinta. Nunca tuvimos uno de los nuestros para ser declarado Hokage incluso con nuestra grandeza! Durante años, la gente la gente se olvida de el poder del sharingan en los más débiles líneas de sangre clanes! Nuestro primer objetivo es capturar a los dos contenedores Kyuubi y utilizarlas para gobernar y engendrar una nueva línea de Uchiha! "gritaban una, aún más arrogante que Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku que se estaba preparando para una rebelión en contra de la hoja. "Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de demostrar finalmente que somos el mayor clan es tomando el control del órgano de gobierno. Vamos a asumir el control, y para el final de la noche vamos a prevalecer y ser dioses entre los hombres!" terminó su discurso de propaganda._

_Cada Uchiha tenía un brillo amenazador en sus ojos, ya que se prepararon para el asalto. A partir de ahora van a ser los gobernantes, no los Inuzukas sarnosos, el error amar Aburames, la mente violar Yamnaka, la grasa Akamichi, ni siquiera el Uzumaki y Namikazi. Su tiempo ha llegado._

_Un Uchiha, encaramado en el techo, no iba a dejar que eso suceda. Tenía el cabello oscuro, ojos oscuros descuidado y llevaba el típico desgaste clan Uchiha para los hombres. Su nombre era Shisui Uchiha, un hombre de prioridad. Se le ordenó espiar a su clan por los altos mandos y el propio Hokage. "Parece que el momento de la huelga es ahora. Mi clan traidor decidido traicionar a mi casa y ahora tengo que lo que se necesita para protegerlo", dijo mientras se preparaba un Tanto con su sharingan ardiente pero empezó a transformar (su Mangekyou Sharingan) , y se preparó para atacar es cuando oyó una voz detrás de él. "Shisui-kun?" se dio la vuelta para ver Mikoto Uchiha con una versión más joven de sí misma a su lado._

" _Mikoto-sama, el clan está planeando un golpe de estado hacia mi casa. Me debe eliminarlos "preparó su Tanto a la huelga en caso de que lo atacan. Mikoto sólo podía fruncir el ceño y sacude la cabeza, avergonzada. "Yo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo Shisui. I WQS esperanza fuimos nosotros los que hacer esto, pero ya nos ganó de mano y tiene el Mangekyou hacer una mejor elección" ella le sonrió. "Usted no va a dejar de matar a su marido?" ella negó con la cabeza "No, él debe ser detenido antes de que mate a personas inocentes. Hitomi-chan y me aseguraré de que ninguno de sus seguidores se escaparía" Hitomi asintió con la cabeza mientras se ocultaba sus emociones de verlo matar a su clan._

_Como Shisui atacó al clan desprevenido, muchos caían en el muerto con su sangre manchando el suelo, pero Shisui también estaba perdiendo mucha sangre también. Fue golpeado con algunas barras y kunai y shuriken le eran penetrantes en todas partes. Tras una hora de fightingand matando a todos los miembros que participó Shisui estaba mirando a su último destino: Fugaku Uchiha. Fugaku estaba sudando balas mientras él se dio cuenta de que incluso debilitado Shisui era todavía lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a sus seguidores. La decisión de acabar con ella y salvarse a sí mismo que él apuñaló al arrodillarse Shisui en el corazón y se retorció la hoja. Fugaku tomó la espada y trató de correr sólo para ser golpeado en las piernas por un grupo de kunai. Se dejó caer al suelo de dolor cuando sus piernas estaban sangrando ahora. Él miró hacia atrás para ver a su esposa y sus niñas desconocidas que se parecía a ella. "Usted miserable puta! ¿Te atreves a traicionarme?" -preguntó mientras trataba de bloquear el dolor. "Fugaku Lo sentimos, pero no puedo dejar que lastimes a más gente. Hitomi sabes qué hacer" miró a la chica a su lado y sacó su propia tanto y poco a poco avanzada hacia el hombre. Fugaku ahora estaba temerosa a la chica que tenía delante. "¿Quién eres tú?" -gritó / preguntó a la mujer delante de él y se arrastró lejos para conseguir un poco de espacio que era inútil._

" _En realidad, no es un buen padre si no reconoces Fugaku "Mikoto expresó en un puf de humo apareció ante él y se sorprendió de lo que vio. La ira se lava rápidamente sobre él: "¿Cómo te atreves a ocultar esto de mi perra!" -gritó, pero fue herido en el pecho por un kunai, ya que fue expulsado por su esposa. "Porque yo sé lo que harías si descubrieras querida" Mikoto dijo con sarcasmo en la última palabra. Antes de morir, Fugaku vio la cuchilla de perforar la cabeza justo entre los ojos. Un puf de humo y la niña hasta ahora reapareció y volver al lado de Mikoto. "¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" Preguntó Hitomi. "Por ahora contamos la noticia a los que no seguían Fugaku"_

" _Pero todo lo que queda son los niños y las mujeres. Apuesto a Sasuke no se llevará a la muerte de Fugaku acostarse ya que prácticamente alabar a ese hijo de puta "Hitomi tenía un tinte de veneno en eso. Sasuke miró a su padre por ser un Uchiha 'real'. "No importa ahora Hitomi. Venga, vamos a quemar los cadáveres y enterramos Shisui, pero primero tendremos que apartar los ojos primero._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Y después de un ataque suicida de Shisui en el clan, Konoha estaba en shock. Él noticia corrió como reguero de pólvora y llegó a las afueras. Lo que todo el mundo estaba confundido que Shisui fue enterrado correctamente, mientras que el resto del clan que estaban involucrados quedó incinerado. Sasuke estaba furioso por la muerte de su padre y decidió actuar y comportarse como él tiene que honrar a su padre. Las mujeres que se quedaron eran constantemente acosados por el pueblo por su Kekkai cuando Mikoto tomó asiento como jefe del clan que fuera justamente una paliza que viven fuera de los cerdos que se atrevieron a molestar sus miembros del clan y los acosos se detuvieron de inmediato, pero no hubo quien fuera valiente o estúpido (más de este último) lo intentó pero terminó hasta mutilados o castrados o ambos. Los niños fueron llevados buen cuidado de los sobrevivientes.

Ahora Itachi estaba esperando "su" vuelta a escoger. Salió de la ANBU un año para tener la oportunidad de convertirse en un sensei y ahora era su oportunidad. "Todos bien! Ahora dime cuáles quieres estar en su equipo" Minato preguntó detrás de su escritorio mientras escuchaba a todos y cada uno de ellos. Como era de esperar, todos querían Sasuke para ser sus hijos, junto con uno de los SKP para que pudiera "vínculo" con ellos. 'Cerdos' fueron los pensamientos Kurenai, Asuma y Itachi.

Ahora era el turno de los jounins élite. "Yo Kurenai Yuhi solicitud para tener Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata y Inuzuka Akira en mi equipo para que pudieran convertirse en una pista y desactivar el equipo con sus líneas de sangre", dijo, sorprendiendo ya que esperaban que ella tome Sasuke como lo hicieron, y contemplé Minato con la idea."Está bien, voy a pensar en ello. Next", dijo y luego Asuma intervino: "Yo Asuma Sarutobi solicitud para tener Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akamichi en mi equipo para disfrutar de una bebida del Ino-Shika-Cho del último generación "," No es una mala elección, bien próximo "Anko vino después" I Anko solicitud Mitarashi tener Satsuki y Naomi Uchiha, y Naruto a ser mi estudiante para que puedan a su vez un equipo de asesinos con el sigilo de Naruto y con la asistencia del dos Uchiha "Anko sonrió ante la sorpresa mira que tienen cuando se enteraron que ella quería que el mocoso demonio en su equipo.

"Um ok, Next" Minato se sorprendió tanto como los otros eran, pero siguió adelante con Yugao siguiente: "Yo Yugao Uzuki solicitud para tomar Naruko Narumi y Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze para crear un equipo de primera kenjutsu desde entonces oigo que su esposa, Kushina-sama, se entrenaban Narumi y Naruko en espada artes y Naruto tiene sus propias espadas que hacen un grupo que podría rivalizar con uno de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla one day "Yugao terminado, Minato ahora estaba sudando, ya que no quería que Naruto para unir demasiado en sus hijas, y llegar a ser demasiado fuerte para él. Hirviendo trató de ocultar su enojo, "que podría ser bueno, la próxima" Itachi entró siguiente: "Yo Itachi Uchiha solicitud de un aprendizaje a Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze para que pueda continuar mi trabajo. Como la ley declarada por el Nidaime que no puede ser un equipo de dos hombres si el Jounin Sensei puede aprobar de él, y la única razón por la que no es novato del año se debe a los académicos que no se le puede culpar, ya que es inútil en el campo a menos que quieras ser un erudito en lugar "Itachi sorprendió a todos a su solicitud, Minato se enojó por esto.

Itachi era un prodigio que se podía ver una vez en una generación y ahora se quiere formar a Naruto, pero no se hizo. "Si no consigo Naruto como mi aprendiz, voy a dejar a mis deberes de ninja y retirarse de inmediato", dijo asustar al Hokage. Si no obtiene lo que desea, utilice el soborno (asesoramiento de mí).

"Está bien lo apruebo" Itachi tenía una pequeña sonrisa imperceptible de sus labios en eso. Yugao y Anko resultaron levemente peeved de sus posibilidades de conseguir el niño, pero dejarlo ir ya Itachi era mucho más fuerte que ellos. El último fue un hombre con el pelo plateado y llevaba una máscara azul que le cubría la mitad inferior de la cara con la venda que cubría su ojo izquierdo y llevaba el traje Jounin de Konoha. Fue Hatake Kakashi, el gato copia, antiguo alumno de Minato, e hijo del Colmillo Blanco Sakumo Hatake. "Yo Kakashi solicitud Hatke tomar Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Kiba Inuzuka porque complementan sus habilidades con Sasuke y Kiba siendo los pesos pesados, mientras que Sakura puede usar genjutsu para distraer o apoyar los dos" Kakashi sonrió con orgullo detrás de su máscara y un libro de color naranja en su mano derecha.

"Aceptable. Bien aquí son los equipos que he decidido"

COPIA EN LA ACADEMIA

Iruka estaba empezando a leer la colocación del equipo que acaba de llegar. "Todo bien, ahora todos ustedes escuchen, ya que será su equipo a partir de ahora en el equipo 1, bla, bla, bla ... el equipo 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno ..." Sí toma eso! Verdadero amor lo conquista todo ", usted no tiene que ser un cirujano de cerebro para saber quien gritaba que uno. Repente Sakura sintió un escalofrío en la espalda para encontrar Iruka emitiendo KI en ella, 'debo agradecer a Naruto por darme la idea de usar KI para callarlos 'pensó mientras Sakura volvió a su sit avergonzado, "Como decía Sakura Haruno y Kiba Inuzuka su sensei Kakashi Hatake es" cola de la cabeza golpeando en un escritorio como Kiba quería estar con una del SKH no un alma en pena, sin bastidor a tientas.

"Equipo 8 Hinata Hyuuga, Akira Inuzuka y Shino Aburame su sensei es Kurenai Yuhi" Hinata y Akira miró hacia abajo un poco, ya que no estaban con su amor platónico, pero al menos tenían el uno al otro para ver a sus espaldas. "Team 9 aún está en el deber, Team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akamich su sensei es Asuma Sarutobi" Ino miró a la razón como Hinata y Akira, pero lo superó, ya que los dos no estaban mal, "Equipo 11 Satsuki y Naomi Uchiha y Sai un genin en reservas Sai levantan la mano por favor "con el que todo el mundo notó el brazo de un chico tan pálida como la nieve con el pelo negro y los ojos esmerado negro con un cuello alto midriff pantalón negro camisa y sandalias ninja negro con guantes. Llevaba un tanto y algunos rollos, lo que era molesto era que su sonrisa ni siquiera tiene nada en ella.

"Avanzando por el sensei es Anko Mitarashi" Naruto sintió que el color desapareció de él al oír ese nombre, "ella va a corromper a los dos a ser como ella, sólo lo saben y nunca voy a tener paz! ' le entró el pánico en su mente para alegría de sus inquilinos. "Equipo 12 Narumi y Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze y Yakumo Kurama otro genin de las reservas por favor, levanten la mano" al que Yakumo se hizo conocido como tenía el pelo largo y castaño y los ojos. "Su sensei es Yugao Uzuki"

"Y finalmente bajo una petición especial, Itachi Uchiha ha llamado Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze como su aprendiz" todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por lo que acaban de escuchar, Naruto era un aprendiz al Uchiha Itachi Uchiha Prodigy. "¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué tener un aprendizaje, mientras que yo soy el novato del año y no tengo ese privilegio?"Sasuke gritó enfurecido que su hermano eligió a otra persona en lugar de él. "Cállate Uchiha, esta fue solicitada por el propio Itachi y aprobado por el Hokage. Si usted tiene un problema, hablar con ellos, ahora siéntate!" Naruto también estaba sorprendido por este desarrollo. ¿Por qué Itachi que elija y por qué Minato acuerdo con él. Encontrará más tarde.

Sasuke actuar como un niño mimado se cruzó de brazos y de las crías en su asiento. "Ahora me gustaría felicitar a todos por hacer esto ahora. Que todos ustedes sean un gran servicio a este pueblo. Ahora todos ustedes esperan para su respectiva sensei y buena suerte" Iruka salió de la habitación para que los demás pudieran entonces marchó hacia Naruto que estaba cerrando los ojos para escuchar música. "¿Qué tienes que Itachi te elige a ti, un perdedor, cuando podía yo, su hermano y un Uchiha y el novato del año han elegido" Sasuke le preguntó con un tono arrogante que Naruto ignoró o no lo oyó. Sasuke enfureció de ser ignorado trató de atacar a Naruto con un kunai sorprendiendo a todos que es hasta que sintió una cuchilla en el cuello y vio a un clon de su espalda celebración Yamato a su cuello.

Naruto abrió los ojos para ver el pinchazo arrogante que se celebra por su clon y decidió herir su ego un poco más. "No lo sé, tal vez pensó que yo estoy más calificado que usted es ya que había más probable es acabar te maten junto con sus compañeros de equipo no es que no voy a perder a ninguno de ellos para el caso"

Sasuke estaba furioso y podría haber tomado represalias tenido si no fuera por escuchar un gran estruendo y los vidrios rotos cayendo y ver el cuerpo de uno Anko Mitarashi repente envuelve la cabeza de Naruto en sus pechos y le agitando los brazos en busca de ayuda. "Naruto-kun! Estoy triste no estamos juntos en un equipo, pero todavía puedo visitar si quieres", dijo en una voz triste falsa mientras sacaba la cabeza más profundo en su valle prohibido a la mayoría de los hombres. 'Oh mierda no otra vez! " Naruto gritó en su mente. El SKH eran todos grandes cantidades fugas de KI dirigidas a Anko pero ella lo ignoró y más les molestó con una sonrisa victoriosa y sacó Naruto aún más profundo que causa todo el mundo a alejarse de ellos como el resto de vidrio en la ventana comenzó a agrietarse por la presión.

Naruto finalmente fue capaz de salir de su difícil situación y trató de respirar aire fresco. Anko sonrió predatoriamente a él haciendo retroceder un poco lejos de ella que desean a alguien para salvar hi. Por suerte para Naruto, alguien escuchó su deseo en forma de un Itachi Uchiha que entró en la clase a través de la puerta y gritó: "Naruto, por favor sígame" a la que Naruto corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia Itachi, impresionado por su velocidad y sentido un poco de piedad de él para ganar la atención de Anko. Ambos salieron mucho que la ira de Anko.

Parece que el primer paso de Naruto de ser un ninja ha comenzado

La gente me pregunta por qué no me llamo Mercer Zeus. Encontrarás la respuesta en el último capítulo.


	6. Capitulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6 - revelación de los secretos: Opositor DEL REY

Naruto Itachi siguió a un campo de entrenamiento que estaba cerca del lugar del Monumento Hokage. Allí encontró a Itachi sentado en una piedra del ojo mirándolo. Naruto, por su parte, mantuvo su máscara sin emociones hasta, impresionando a su sensei de la forma en que puede ocultar sus emociones. Itachi se puso de pie, "Ahora que estás aquí, Naruto-kun, vamos a presentarnos. Dígame sus gustos, disgustos, pasatiempos y sueños para el futuro."

"Creo que hay que ir primero sensei, después de todo, tengo que saber en primer lugar que ver con el que iba a enseñarme" Naruto respondió que Itachi sonrió Naruto que no entendió, "Muy bien, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, me gusta mi familia, excepto por mi tonto de un hermano pequeño, el padre arrogante muerto, y todos los que murió hace años, la formación, estar con mi familia, y Konoha. Me disgustan los miembros arrogantes de mi clan, que ahora están muertos, la corrupción, la violencia sin sentido, y la guerra. Mis aficiones son la capacitación, tener tiempo con mi familia y amigos. Mi sueño es hacer mi clan grande sin la arrogancia "Itachi Naruto que terminó pareció encontrar interesante. "Así que no le gusta Sasuke tanto como yo, que yo no lo culpo", pensó Naruto. "Ahora es tu turno", dijo Itachi con voz monótona.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki" Itachi se dio cuenta que él no añadió Namikaze a su nombre "Mis gustos son de desplazamiento, fuerte shinobi de mi padre, mis herencias, la capacitación, la música, y que también podría decir que ... me gusta mi KAA -san y mis hermanas junto con los que me trataron bien "Naruto dudó un poco. "Mi disgustos son tontos débiles que actúan, los políticos corruptos fuertes, personas idiotas, y la arrogancia", dijo todo con un tinte de veneno en su voz. "Mis aficiones son escuchar música, la formación, y aprender más de mis habilidades. Mi sueño es ser el más fuerte jamás seré ... y tal vez encontrar a mi padre" Naruto dijo que la última línea en un susurro apenas capturado por Itachi.

"Así que es lo que creo que es. Sabía que elegí la correcta 'Itachi luego miró a Naruto. "Me gustaría informarle de que mañana voy a poner a prueba sus capacidades. Si llega a mis expectativas, entonces se pasa a mis exámenes genin" ceja derecha de Naruto planteado ante eso, "Así que la academia era para filtrar a aquellos que no estaban dispuestos o no se supone que está en el negocio de ninja, y el jonin sensei le dará la última prueba para asegurarse de que realmente estamos listos "Itachi parecía sonreír a su aprendiz.

"Muy perspicaz de que Naruto-kun, yo sabía que elegí un aprendiz de la derecha. Escuché de Satsuki y Naomi que eras buena, pero vamos a ver qué tan bien. Prueba que sería una batalla contra lo que es mejor prepararse. Si usted va a pasar mi prueba, que se convertirá oficialmente en un genin especial, y en caso de que falle, que o bien volver a la escuela o salir "Itachi la giró. "Descansa bien Naruto-kun y yo le aconsejo que no comer el desayuno para que te haría vomitar. Vuelvo aquí mañana a las ocho" Itachi se movió para salir. "Espera Itachi-san. Usted dijo genin especial. ¿Qué significa eso?" Itachi volvió la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, "Si pasa te diré. Y no te olvides de mi consejo", con que se fue

"Bueno, no sé si me está subestimando, pero ese es el consejo más estúpida que he escuchado", dijo una vez que Itachi estaba fuera del rango de audición. _**"Tal vez estaba probando"**_ Kurohime dijo en su mente. "Tal vez", con que él también abandonó el campo de entrenamiento.

Naruto estaba entrando en la zona del mercado de la aldea ignorando todos los que estaban patéticamente mirándolo. Se dirigió a uno de los pocos restaurantes que no lo desprecian y el lugar que normalmente ve la locura púrpura pelo Kunoichi Anko Mitarashi, la tienda de dango. Se sentó en una mesa después de ordenar en el mostrador. Se sentó allí y sigue a escuchar su música mientras espera su orden y utilizar este tiempo raro en él a bajar la guardia y relajarse. Sin que él lo estaba de que no tardaría en cumplir con cuatro personas en particular.

"Ah, por fin, tenemos un poco de descanso y relajación después de conocer a nuestro nuevo equipo. Qué no se está de acuerdo?" una voz familiar de Anko Mitarashi vino en el restaurante. A su lado estaban sus amigos tres Kurenia, Yugao y Hana. Los tres formadores acababan de reunirse con su equipo y el segundo estaba agotado después de trabajar en el veterinario. "A pesar de que no tengo un equipo, el veterinario realmente poner un número en mí. Claro que usaría un descanso" Hana estiró la espalda.

"Vamos, vamos a encontrar un asiento. Voy a pedir a nosotros. ¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó Anko. "Cada uno de nosotros tendrá cinco palos y conseguir dos botellas de Anko bien", dijo Yugao. "Bien entonces las niñas, el tiempo para el tiempo de una dama" Anko luego saltar hacia el mostrador. Hana, Yugao y Kurenai se fueron a una mesa sin saber que un determinado individuo de pelo oscuro era, además de la escucha a la música (que tenía la espalda a ellos). Los tres estaban charlando entre sí acerca de su día y tal (no tengo ni idea de lo que las mujeres al corriente con ellos)

Naruto estaba sentado y escuchando su I-pod y cerró los ojos para relajarse en uno de esos raros momentos de verle sin su guardia. Por lo general, él es paranoico que cualquier Kage y Daimyo podrían llegar a ser. Pero ahora era el momento para relajarse y prepararse para su examen de mañana.

Por desgracia para él, Anko volvió y vio a un grupo familiar de pelo negro y rojo. Luego se sentó con sus amigos y 'inocente' chocó su asiento en el Naruto desprevenido que golpeó la mesa junto a la fuerza. Él miró hacia atrás para ver quién se atrevía a empujar, y palideció al ver quién era esa persona. Anko miró como un gato que vio al ratón, y ella era el gato y él era el ratón. "Oh, lo siento Naru-kun, no sabía que estabas ahí", dijo inocentemente le daba miedo ya que no coincidía con su rostro.

Naruto estaba sudando balas hacia ella, por suerte Kurenai le salvó de ser molestado por ella. "Anko, Naruto-san dejar solo" ella reprendió a su amigo. "Aw no eres divertido Nai-chan. Sólo estaba disculpando por él bumping" se quejó. "Oh sí, como asustarlo es una forma de pedir perdón" Hana sin expresión a su amiga. "Aguafiestas" hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos. Naruto estaba mentalmente dándoles las gracias por salvarlo de las garras de Anko.

"Entonces, Naruto-san, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Kurenai se preguntó por curiosidad. "Oh simplemente relajarse para mañana Itachi se me prueba", dijo sin darle importancia. "Wow. ¿Vas a pelear contra Itachi. Ya se volvió capitán ANBU cuando tenía su edad. No va a ser una pelea fácil" Hana se unió a la conversación. "Sí, él no va a ir fácil en usted gaki, Itachi se sabe que es un genio y que también es muy bueno en el uso de sus ojos, incluso si él no confía en ellos", añadió Anko. "No sólo eso, dicen que es el segundo Uchiha Madara, debido a su fuerza y habilidades", dijo Yugao.

Fue en ese tiempo de la orden de Naruto entró y dio las gracias a la camarera. Él tomó un palo y lo comió antes de mirar hacia atrás, "Lo sé, pero todavía tengo un montón de trucos en las mangas, más de lo que puede contar" Naruto volvió a su comida. "Suenas muy seguro" Anko sonrió. "Un ninja no debe mostrar miedo, ansiedad, o vacilación cuando se trata de una batalla. Itachi no será diferente", continuó comiendo y bebió un poco de té. "Sí, casi no muestra nada en absoluto", añadió Yugao.

Las órdenes de las mujeres y luego vinieron y ellos también comieron su comida. "Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ha planeado contra él?" Kurenai se preguntó mientras tomaba un poco de sake, "¿Por qué te digo? No voy a ser un buen ninja de si lo hago", dijo sin darse la vuelta. "Bueno, aquí está un consejo" Yugao dijo después de beber un poco de su amor, "Trata de evitar ser atrapado en sus genjutsu. Para ello, tenga en cuenta sus movimientos corporales de los dedos hacia abajo a sus pies. Sólo se necesita un gesto y estás atrapado "Naruto tomó nota de que, antes de ponerse de pie y dejar algo de dinero sobre la mesa. "Ah, y una cosa más, tenga cuidado de los ojos No mire a ellos si él tiene su sharingan activo Si lo hace, su juego.". Anko añadió pasado en un tono serio para su sorpresa, no era más que grave si era muy importante. "Gracias por el consejo. Anko Yugao Espero que me va a ayudar", con que no se quede cuidando dejar el cambio. "Buena suerte con el mañana Naruto!" Dijo Hana. Naruto les hizo señas, pero no le dio la delantera a los mismos. "La suerte es para los perdedores" dejó saber que lo oyeron.

"Así que ustedes realmente cree que tiene una oportunidad?" Kurenia pidió a sus tres amigos. "Si alguien puede luchar contra Itachi y lo golpearon le será", respondió Anko mientras tomaba un biteof su dango. "Suenas seguro de que pasará la prueba de Itachi" Hana dijo que tomó un sorbo de sake. "Oh no puedes creer lo fuerte que ese chico es. ¿Por qué crees Itachi lo eligió?" Anko gritó mientras bebía su bebida. "Bueno Itachi no es fácil de convencer. Él podría perjudicar gravemente a un nivel del ninja Kage" Yugao agregó. "No hay que olvidar que es un ex capitán ANBU por su edad. Derrotó de Kakashi record" Hana poner en sus dos centavos. "No te preocupes por él. Naruto puede cuidar de sí mismo" Anko luego bebió todo su amor.

Cuando Naruto estaba fuera, luego caminó hacia su casa. En cuanto llegó, se fue rápidamente por las escaleras. Se dio cuenta de que no había nadie dentro. Mirando a su alrededor, todo estaba en su lugar. Decidió ir a su habitación y el tren de mañana. Él encontró una nota de su lectura la puerta:

"Naruto, eres hermanas dejan de entrenar con su nuevo compañero de equipo para su prueba. Estoy fuera de compras, ya que nos quedamos sin comida para cocinar. Dejé algo en nuestro campo de entrenamiento que le ayudará para su prueba de mañana contra Itachi desde que me enteré que iba a ser su sensei. Mantenga en secreto en tres horas '

Amor Kushina

"Así que me dejó algo que me podría ayudar contra Itachi. Vamos a ver lo que es" él corrió hacia abajo y entró en el campo de entrenamiento. Allí vio a un pequeño desplazamiento en el medio del campo. Caminando hacia ella, se dio cuenta de los kanji de "Pausa" en él. Lo recogió, vio un trozo de papel que se le atribuye. Decía lo siguiente:

"Naruto, dentro de este desplazamiento son las instrucciones para romper ilusiones. Pueden ser básico, pero aún así pueden ayudar. Quiero que las practican y sé que sólo le llevará una hora o dos para conseguir saber qué tan rápido de un alumno se encuentre. También en el interior es un sello de papel único que se puede utilizar en caso de que podría haber sido atrapado en una ilusión. Lo que hace es romper la ilusión de un cuarto de una milla. Ahora usa esto sólo si realmente necesita es porque es sólo una oferta de tiempo y estos son difíciles de hacer, incluso por mí. Así que lo utilizan sabiamente bien? '

"Wow, realmente pensado en esto" le abrió el libro, halló el trozo de papel con el sello dibujado en él. Se metió en el bolsillo y leyó el contenido del pergamino. Sostuvo instrucciones sobre cómo romper débil para genjutsu fuertes y cómo detectar una. "Oh, bueno. Es hora de empezar"

Dos horas más tarde

Fiel a la predicción de Kushina, Naruto aprendió todo en el desplazamiento de casi dos horas. Ya lo consiguió en la primera hora, pero se sigue practicando hasta que lo consiguió a los reflejos naturales. Él estaba en el centro del campo está acostado sobre su espalda y sudoración. Trabajó a sí mismo hasta el hueso para la práctica de su madre preparó para él.

"Estoy sudando como locos. Hey chicos con los que has estado muy callado allí", dijo en voz alta, ya que no había nadie cerca que bien podía hablar con su mente. _**"Oh, lo siento Naruto-kun. Estábamos descansando y todos ya que más o menos ha aprendido todo lo que les enseñamos a que no implica su línea de sangre o algo demoníaco. Ya puede usar de los otros dos poderes ",**_ dijo la voz de Benihime (1). Naruto levantó una ceja ante eso. "Muy bien", fue todo lo que dijo. "Pero no estaría de más que simplemente hablar conmigo. A veces se siente solo sin ustedes", _**"Ay, qué nos Naruto-kun pierda. Tal vez usted puede venir aquí y le das algo que no hará se siente solo "**_ , dijo Kurohime con voz sensual. Naruto se sonrojó al oír eso y los dos últimos estaban riendo perversamente en el fondo.

"Ah no, gracias, pero voy a recordar la oferta. Sólo quiero saber si ustedes están todavía ahí para mí", dijo un poco ... triste. Los cuatro se recogió, **"No te preocupes niña, que no te dejaré"** Symbiote unió, _"Sí, vamos a estar allí para usted cuando nos necesite"_ Mercer consoló. "Gracias" Naruto sonrieron antes de dirigirse en el interior.

Se fue a su habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. "Chicos, ropa de favor" con que la ropa que llevaba se alejaban de nuevo a una mancha de nuevo en su hombro derecho. A continuación, tomó de la ropa restante y se dio una ducha. Dejó que el tobogán de agua caliente hacia abajo en su cuerpo, relajando a su tacto. Después de la ducha se fue rápidamente con una toalla y la ropa reformada en él.

"Bien ahora, ¿qué hacer?" mintió en su cama mirando el techo y las piernas colgando de la cama. "Estoy muy aburrido, los otros no estaré aquí si tuviera que adivinar, a dos horas", suspiró como no tenía nada que hacer. "Hum ... Yo sé", rápidamente golpeó su muñeca derecha y rápidamente un sello se podía ver a continuación, un puf de humo y algo grande apareció en su mano. "Nunca he tenido tanta práctica con usted como los otros tres. Por otra parte, yo no escondo que a diferencia de los otros. Podría tener algo en mente para ti", sonrió casi con malicia.

Vayamos lejos de su habitación y saltamos por unas horas.

Dos horas más tarde

Kushina había estado en la casa hace una hora. Ella sabía que su hijo estaba en casa desde que vio el libro salió ya no estaba allí. Ella sonrió sabiendo que su hijo consiguió rápidamente. "Itachi mejor estar preparados. Él está obligado a ser empujado a una esquina" con orgullo-dijo mientras cortaba unas zanahorias para la cena. Oyó que la puerta principal se abrió y encontró a sus dos hijas, polvorientos y cansados, se sientan en el sofá y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. "Wow, Yakumo-chan realmente tiene fuertes genjutsu" dijo Narumi cansancio. "Sí, pero físicamente no es muy bueno. Su principal debilidad es taijutsu como Ino-chan", respondió Naruko. "Entonces, ¿cómo fue la formación?" su madre se acercó a ellos y les dio dos vasos y una jarra de agua. "Gracias Kaa-chan", ambos agradecieron al mismo tiempo y tiene su vaso y llenado de agua y la consumen todo abajo.

"Me fue bien", respondió Narumi. "Sí, somos así vamos a pasar nuestra prueba!" Naruko gritó alegremente. "Escuché su sensei era Yugao-chan. Ella era mi ex-alumno. Chicas, mejor que tengas cuidado, y se pasa mejor. Quiero que todos ustedes para ser el segundo equipo de todos kunoichi y se convierten tan fuerte como mi antiguo equipo está bien?" sonrió a los que regresaron. "No te preocupes Kaa-chan. Haremos que te sientas orgulloso de nosotros y nos convertimos en un gran equipo!" Tanto le gritó e hizo a su madre feliz.

"Oh, mierda!" Oyeron un grito y lo oyeron por las escaleras. "¿Eso fue Naruto-kun?" Preguntó Naruko. "Sí, suena como él" Narumi contestó su hermana. "Iré a ver lo que está pasando. Chicas, reloj de la cocina" Kushina le dijo a sus hijas y corrió hacia la habitación de su hijo. De repente, sintió un profundo escalofrío en la espalda. "Nunca he estado en la habitación de Naruto antes en mucho tiempo", susurró. "Naruto" llamó a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. "Naruto" volvió a llamar. Esta vez oyó pasos y las cosas se lanzaron en torno.

Luego oyó el pomo de la puerta chirriante y girando a la puerta se abrió lo suficiente para que la cabeza de Naruto para escurrir. "Sí, ¿qué es Kaa-san?" Naruto preguntó mientras su cuerpo estaba oculto. "¿Qué está pasando ahí? Te oí gritar y me preocupé. Estás escondiendo algo", dijo en un tono de enojo y preocupación a él. "Lo siento si te preocupa, no hay nada malo Kaa-san", respondió en un tono estoico, sin embargo, ella pudo cierto nerviosismo en él. Kushina no tomó esa respuesta por lo que trató de entrar, pero su hijo le bloqueó el camino pulg

"Está bien Kaa-san, me acaban arañado por un kunai cuando oí a alguien gritar" respondió y mostró su mano "izquierda" y mostró el arañazo que tenía. "Está bien, voy a sanar que" se quiso tomar su mano cuando se hizo por ti. "Oh no, yo me encargo de ella. Puedo practicar tal vez algunos ninjutsu médico y lo que no?" se rió un poco nervioso. Kushina suspiró, sabiendo que su hijo no le digas nada en absoluto.

"Está bien, la cena estará lista en una hora y tus hermanas están abajo y quiero que estés preparada. Ah, se me olvidaba, ¿sabía usted practica con el rollo que yo te di?" -le preguntó. "Hai Kaa-san, que sería una gran ayuda aginst alguien como Itachi" se cerró la puerta. "Uf, eso estuvo cerca. Tal vez debería practicar más y control con ustedes", dijo mirando a su brazo derecho, que parecía más grande que la oscuridad en la habitación envuelta, y la cosa enorme que tenía en la mano.

"Definitivamente te necesito tanto contra Itachi-sensei" entonces parecía estar concentrado en ella antes de encender las luces. Cuando las luces estaban encendidas, que sostenía una hoja mirando demoníaca. "Nosotros vamos a tener mañana divertida. Ahora usted y toda su familia pueden pelear conmigo. Siento que sellar lejos de los ojos del público. Pero al igual que su anterior propietario, estoy muy complicado, así que le indica cuándo la gente pensaba que se quedó sin trucos serán muy divertida, Rebelión ¿verdad? " sonrió al arma y podía sentir la emoción de la hoja, junto con los otros tres en él. "Toda la familia está lista para mañana", sonrió muy maliciosamente.

UCHIHA COMPUESTO

Una figura en el compuesto estaba temblando cuando una brisa fría golpeó la espalda de la persona. Dicha persona estaba cubierta por las sombras de la noche, "Parece que no debería tomar fácilmente Naruto-kun" la voz era definitivamente femenina.

En la mansión Namikaze UNA HORA MAS TARDE

Naruto bajó en una camisa roja y pantalón azul oscuro. Iba a cenar y podía oler era bueno. Nunca lo admitiría, pero le encanta la cocina de su madre más que a cualquiera de los otros restaurantes que va in Cuando se sentó en la mesa, se encontró Minato no estaba allí. No es de extrañar, que a veces no estaba allí para la cena ya que era Hokage. Naruto vio que frente a él era un bistec rodeada de verduras y se unta con una salsa especial. "Kaa-chan! Esto es increíble!" Narumi gritó y dio un sabor a la abrió los ojos y miró a estar en el séptimo cielo. Naruto y Naruko le dio un mordisco, y éste parecía el mismo que su hermana, y Naruto estaba disfrutando de la comida especial. "Considera esto como una inyección de moral" Kushina sonrió al ver a sus hijos todos sonriendo a su cocina.

Naruto estaba comiendo en un ritmo normal ya que quería disfrutar de ella todo el tiempo que quisiera. Kushina sintió muy feliz. Se sentía como si fueran todo completo, incluso sin su marido. De repente sintió una punzada en su corazón mientras miraba a Naruto. Podía ver en el fondo de un apuesto joven sonriendo. "Te amo y nuestro pronto-a-ser hijo Kushi-chan-dijo el hombre. Kushina cuenta una cálida lágrima en sus ojos y rápidamente desvió la mirada no quería que la vieran llorar. '¿Por qué me dejaste con nuestro hijo de mi amor? pensó mientras se encendió la lágrima.

Naruto notó su mirada, pero no dijo nada cuando podía sentir su ser triste. "¿Qué está pensando? pensó mientras terminaba su cena junto a sus hermanas que no se dieron cuenta. "Fue una buena comida Kaa-san. Gracias" llevó su plato al fregadero con sus hermanas. "Sí Kaa-chan, estaba delicioso!" Narumi gritó. "Gracias, lo hice para todos ustedes tan buena suerte a las pruebas?" se enfrentó y les sonrió cuando ella se deshizo de las lágrimas.

Naruto subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta y entró en su habitación y activó sus sellos. **"Su madre dijo kid"** Symbiote dijo sorprendente. _"Sí, lo sentí cuando te miraba"_frunció el ceño ante lo que dijo Mercer. _**"Pero no era 't debido youNaruto-kun. Me sentía como ella recordó algo que estaba conectado a ti "**_ Benihime (1) le consoló._**"Sí, yo sentí que estaba triste por algo en el pasado. Ella gritó sin querer que lo veas"**_ Kurohime añadido. "Todo lo que ella pensaba, que la hizo llorar por alguna razón" se fue a la cama y se quitó la ropa hasta quedar sólo en calzoncillos. Luego se escondió toda su sello especial de su madre, las armas más rebelión y el rompecabezas del milenio en el armario junto al desplazamiento de su Padre. "Buenas noches a todos", dijo antes de dormir. Mientras dormía, el desplazamiento dentro de su armario y las cuchillas se escondió en ellos, junto con la rebelión y el rompecabezas fueron todos latiendo fuera.

Lejos de una cueva oculta, un hombre con vendas de color rojo que le cubría toda la cabeza abrió los ojos al sentir algo. "Otro es el despertar", dijo, y las tres personas con él todo lo miró. Por el lado del hombre era una niña de unos diez años de edad, blanco cabello plateado largo con un poco de color azul claro con una flor blanca justo encima de la oreja, y vestía un kimono blanco. Lo peor era que su rostro estaba casi tan blanco como Naruto en un mal día.

Uno de ellos era un hombre que tenía el pelo de punta naranja y piercings en el rostro, y sus ojos eran todo púrpura con una onda como patrón en él, y él llevaba un manto negro con nubes rojas lo decoración. Otro era un hombre que llevaba una máscara de espiral de color naranja con el centro de su ojo derecho. Tenía el pelo rebelde negro y llevaba el mismo que el otro. La última fue una mujer con el pelo azul, ojos color ámbar y un piercing en el labio de abajo. Tenía una flor azul en el pelo. Llevaba la misma ropa que los demás. El hombre de rojo estaba de espaldas a ellos. "¿Está seguro?" el hombre de pelo naranja preguntó. Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras se daba la vuelta y sacó un cuchillo. Fue una katana normal con un mango de color púrpura a un guardia circular. Se palpitaba como un loco como si estuviera pidiendo que se utilizará.

"Estoy seguro de que no va a dejar de impulsos", respondió. "¿Cuál te parece que es" el hombre enmascarado le preguntó. "Él va a despertar el poder del siervo del rey Shinigami", dijo mientras apuñalado la hoja en el suelo. "Si eso es verdad tenemos que conseguir Zetsu velar por él como él luchará contra Itachi Uchiha" la mujer se unió al ver el suelo cerca de la subida espada y luego se detuvo. Se dividió a sí mismo y reveló un humanoide que era mitad blanco y mitad negro. Tenía los ojos de color amarillo con sus características claras en el lado blanco mientras que el lado negro mostró ninguna excepción de sus ojos. El más llamativo era que estaba dentro de una Venus atrapamoscas. **"Usted llamó?"** hablaba como el lado blanco ni siquiera abrir la boca.

"Sí Zetsu. Quiero que ver con mucho cuidado a mi hijo lucha Itachi Uchiha. Ver si ha despertado otra parte de su poder oculto. Si lo hizo, espere a que la lucha para poner fin antes de volver aquí e informar de lo que vio" la hombre rojo-vendada ordenó Zetsu. "Si eso es lo que deseas **no vamos a perder el tiempo "** ambas partes respondieron antes de hundirse de nuevo a la tierra y desaparecieron. "¿Estás segura de que no quiere participar físicamente cuando eso ocurre? ¿Qué usted está planeando podría terminar en un desastre", preguntó el enmascarado. "Te preocupas demasiado Tobi", respondió Tobi, como se le conoce ahora, y le dio la espalda y entró más profundo de la cueva con la chica lo seguía. "Pein, ¿debemos realmente no interferir?" -preguntó la mujer Pein. "No Konan, debemos tener fe en la paz sea con nosotros pronto" Konan asintió y siguió a Pein y Tobi son más profundas de la cueva.

De vuelta a la mansión, en el interior del subconsciente de Naruto, una voz rugió de risa. **"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Pronto finalmente causar estragos a los que se atreven a ponerse en mi contra"** la voz gritó con gran malicia y de maldad. Los cuatro en el interior sólo podía esperar que estuviera listo para cuando llegara el momento. Y ellos sabían que iba a venir cerca.

A la mañana siguiente

Naruto se despertó cuando su despertador golpeó seis y media. Tenía una hora y media para prepararse. Se fue a su cuarto de baño, se baña y realizó sus rituales de higiene, salió y les preguntó por sus inquilinos para la ropa. La ropa formaron y rápidamente sacaron las armas del diablo y la rebelión sellada en su muñeca derecha y puso sus pistolas, navajas y rompecabezas a su lugar y se embolsó el sello de papel en el bolsillo derecho. Decidió dejar su libro, ya que podría ser destruido. Era una parte de una especie de copia y el único en el mundo.

Él bajó y vio a sus hermanas siendo recibidos por su madre. "Que tengas un buen desayuno", dijo mientras miraba comer tanto para obtener su fuerza hacia arriba. Naruto fue rápidamente a su asiento. "Oh, estás aquí hijo. Aquí está tu desayuno", le dio algunas galletas, salchichas y jugo de naranja. Comer en un ritmo rápido pero tranquila, miró para ver a sus dos hermanas estaban listos para su prueba en contra de su sensei. Fallan y serán avergonzados por mucho tiempo.

Naruto terminó de comer primero, y salió por la puerta, no sin antes despedirse de ellos. Corrió a los cuatro vientos y los campos de entrenamiento donde se van a enfrentar Itachi. Llegó con quince minutos de sobra, pero lo encontró ya estaba allí. Itachi miraba a su aprendiz y sonrió al verlo todo listo y preparado para este momento."Yo no voy a volver a la academia" fueron sus pensamientos. "Naruto-kun, la prueba es simple: sobrevivir hasta que el reloj marque doce Significa que tienes cuatro horas para sobrevivir contra mí Para aprobar no debe ser eliminado o no se rinden Usted debe ser también ser... obtener al menos un hit en mi contra. Si no pueda pegarme en el plazo, se producirá un error. ¿Alguna pregunta? " terminó dando las normas y esperó para cualquier pregunta.

"Nada" respondió Naruto. Itachi sacó un reloj de alarma y lo puso en una piedra cercana. "Recuerda hasta que llega a los doce años, la prueba ha terminado. Ven a mí con la intención de matar". El reloj se acercaba a las ocho.

5

4

"Ready"

3

2

1

"Go!"

Con eso Naruto Itachi directamente en la velocidad de un mediados de jounin y Yamato en su brazo derecho. "Rapid Slash" que apuntó a empujar a través de Itachi, pero saltó a un lado y se encontró el suelo solía pararse en tenido un profundo cráter de dos metros de ella. Le sorprendió la fuerza detrás del ataque. "No le des la espalda al enemigo!" -gritó desde atrás y apuntó su rebanada en dos. Itachi Naruto esquivó de nuevo patadas en la cabeza sólo para él agacharse y Itachi para bloquear un golpe entrante.

"Eres bueno Naruto-kun" dijo Itachi soltó el puño y saltó lejos de él. Itachi se fue luego a través de algunas señales de mano y terminó en un sello de tigre. Actuar con rapidez Naruto preparó su propio jutsu. "Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego" tanto dijo al mismo tiempo que una enorme bola de fuego salió de la boca y chocó con la otra. Itachi se sorprendió de que el fuego de Naruto era del mismo tamaño que el suyo. Cuando ambos llamas agotado mutuamente, Itachi tomó rápidamente algunos shuriken, "Fuego: Phoenix Sage clavo de la flor carmesí" Itachi arrojó los shuriken y los envolvió con chakra del fuego. Naruto por su parte sheated Yamato y luego sacó la reina roja en la mano izquierda. "Racha" Naruto cargada antes de recortar la hoja en forma de media luna para desviar todas las shuriken. Itachi estaba impresionado por su actuació cobrará a Itachi con el objetivo que lo pinchara. Itachi esquivó varios intentos y pateó Naruto unos diez metros de distancia. Naruto y Itachi se miraron. "Me Naruto-kun ha impresionado. Hecho que podría haber sido el Novato del Año de no haber sido por las normas de la academia", dijo Itachi. Naruto sintió de pronto todo a su colapso alrededor, literalmente. '¿Qué? Genjutsu! -gritó mentalmente como Itachi vio comenzó a convertirse en cuervos. "Mierda", maldijo al sentir los cuervos volando a su alrededor.

Entonces sintió que su brazo derecho se mueve por sí mismo y comenzó a estrangularlo. "¿Qué?" -gritó mientras miraba a su derecha y se encontró Itachi apegado a su lado derecho. "Te quedaste a mi trampa naruto-kun" Naruto luchó y trató de levantar el brazo. "No se puede escapar. Es lo mismo que renunciar a" la voz de Itachi le susurró.Naruto trató de escapar, pero entonces recordó el libro que su madre le dio. "Para salir de la ilusión debe detener el flujo de chakra para pequeño momento de tiempo, eso es todo lo que se necesita para algunas ilusiones rango medio B, pero si la ilusión es más alto rango, que puede estallar su chacra o sobrecargar su mente con dolor. Si todo lo demás falla usar un sello especial para escapar de 'Naruto entonces se encendió su chakra, y el resultado fue casi instantánea.

Los cuervos que volaban con él a su vez a shurikens y Itachi desapareció de su lado derecho. "Tú eres como yo" Itachi pensó mientras reapareció seis metros de Naruto."Maldita sea. Debí haber escuchado el consejo de Anko" se maldijo. Itachi estaba mirándolo y sonrió. "Yo sé que elegí el correcto 'Itachi cerró los ojos. "Pero para estar seguro", abrió los ojos de nuevo, pero esta vez sus ojos se volvieron rojos y tres marcas tomoe en él. "Oh, así que usted está utilizando su sharingan ahora ¿eh?" luego volver su espada de nuevo y sacó Fuerza Edge.

Naruto no se atrevió a mirar a la cara, ya que casi le cuesta. Itachi se fue a múltiples señales con las manos, "Fuego: Phoenix Sage Fire", gritó mientras escupía múltiples bolas de fuego hacia Naruto. Podía ver claramente algunos shuriken en la prudencia y esquivar el todo sin mirar a Itachi. Naruto entonces tiró la pala hacia Itachi "Ida y Vuelta" itachi por su parte se agachó cuando la hoja incrustada en sí en un árbol. Itachi entonces vio a Naruto en un sello del tigre en su mano, "Fuego: Segunda Forma-King Jinete" Naruto entonces estaba envuelta en fuego y tomó la forma de la primera forma sólo sabía que estaba montando un caballo. Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron, y no pudo esquivar a tiempo. Así que optó por utilizar un jutsu de agua en lugar, él fue a través de un conjunto de sellos, "Agua: Agua pared Campamento" una enorme cantidad de agua de repente brotó de la boca de Itachi antes de estrellarse con Naruto. Dio un salto de distancia cuando el agua apaga el fuego y se llevó a cabo una nueva hoja.

"Toma esto! Million puñalada!" él grita como él apuñaló a la hoja con tal velocidad Itachi estaba derrapando antes de aterrizar en sus pies. Itachi miró a Naruto celebración de una nueva hoja a él que nadie le vio blandir. "Itachi-sensei, conocer Rebellion mi última hoja de mi demonio de una familia de" los ojos de Itachi se ensanchan al sentir su poder. "Drive" se cortó el aire como una onda de choque se formó y se fue hacia Itachi.

Itachi rápidamente reemplazado a sí mismo con un tronco. A continuación, se puso detrás de Naruto y trató de golpear la cabeza. Naruto esquivó antes de que él lanzó una patada shin que Itachi bloqueado. Naruto trató de lanzar un golpe sólo para él para tomar su mano lo acercó obligando Naruto para buscar en el sharingan, y era demasiado tarde para abrir los ojos. "Ilusión Demoníaca: Burning Body papel", gritó antes de todo, todo quedó a oscuras.

Naruto se paró frente a Itachi. Mientras miraba a sí mismo sólo para ver que estaba hecho de papel. Luego abajo bramido vio que sus piernas estaban en llamas. "No puedo liberarme!" -gritó-. "Aquí puedo controlar todo" la voz de Itachi hizo eco a través del espacio vacío. "No tengo otra opción. Tengo que usarlo "En el mundo real Naruto sacó el sello de papel. "Kai", gritó y finalmente volvió a la realidad. Se encontraba en la posición original que se antes de ser golpeado por la ilusión con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo sin mirar Itachi por si acaso.

Pero sintió que su mano derecha estaba tocando ... algo.

Era redondo, suave, blanda, y se sintió algo duro en el centro. "¿Qué diablos estoy tocando? pensó antes de mirar hacia arriba y vio a una chica muy hermosa. Tenía el pelo largo y negro y carbón brillantes ojos negros y llevaba la misma ropa que Itachi. Se sonrojó un poco, pero luego, para su horror vio lo que tenía en la mano: el pecho.

La mujer, a su vez, se volvió de color rojo oscuro. Naruto rápidamente dejó ir, pero sintió que su brazo estaba en un férreo control. Miró a ver los ojos de la mujer estaban ensombrecidos por el pelo. El agarre se apretó y él estaba luchando para alejarse rápidamente.

"Pervertido!" llegó el grito de la mujer antes de que ella lo echó a un árbol como él soltó su arma y los demás se cayó. Naruto se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza, pero rápidamente salió de la manera que diez shuriken incrustada en sí en el árbol. Durante horas, corrió y esquivado bolas de fuego, shurikens, kunais, y tuvo que ir a posiciones ridículas para salvar a su "amiguito" de ser cortado si donde está apuntando una indicación.

Habría una oportunidad en la que el que pierda su rumbo y conseguir acorralado. Por desgracia, eso es lo que pasó. Tropezó y vio a la mujer peligrosa delante de él. Luego arrastró lejos ya que ella tenía un aura oscura y relámpagos parecía estar en segundo plano mientras se acercaba a él. "Espera! Itachi-sensei! No sabía que eras una chica!"

De repente, una sonrisa maliciosa miedo apareció en su rostro, y sacó un kunai. "Ven aquí, Naruto-kun. No te haré daño ... mucho", entonces ella se acercó muy despacio a su forma encogido. "Muchacho, si no quieres morir, aguantar que la mano", una voz en su cabeza, dijo. Normalmente, si usted oye voces en su cabeza, no debe Naruto ya tenía cuatro de ellos para escuchar a ésta era su última opción. Mientras lo hacía concentración de masa negro apareció antes de que empezara a formarse en una forma.

Itachi saltó rápidamente de distancia que cubren sus ojos. Después de unos segundos, apareció una nueva hoja. Era enorme. Tan alto como Naruto y parecía un cuchillo de carnicero. El mango estaba envuelto en vendas. Naruto se sorprendió aún más al que luego se fue. "Use me", dijo la misma voz a él. Naruto no pudo evitar asentir. Naruto se puso de pie. "Girl o no Itachi-sensei, no fallarán" luego corrió hacia Itachi que lado salió una barra que se dirige a la cabeza.

Se dio cuenta de que él llegó a ser más rápido y más fuerte y sintió una extraña presión en ella. No estaba matando a la intención, ya que era más fuerte y más ... entonces seguía tratando de pegarle. Ella mantuvo esquivando pero estaba empezando a cansar. Luego activó su sharingan para ayudarla a salir. Por suerte para ella, sonó el reloj. La prueba había terminado. Ella suspiró mientras Naruto se derrumbó y se utiliza la hoja como una muleta para apoyarse. Apenas pudo sentarse en la roca donde estaba el reloj. "Bueno, Naruto-kun ... Pasaste" Itachi dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado exhausto. "Hehehehe, ¿había alguna duda", sonrió. "No", sonrió.

"Itachi-sensei, eres realmente una chica?" -preguntó con la ceja izquierda arriba. Ella suspiró mientras empujaba el pelo detrás de la oreja. "Sólo mi Kaa-san sabe. Escondí porque Fugaku me usaría como pie de cría", dijo el nombre de su padre con una gran cantidad de veneno. "Kaa-san sabía qué va a pasar, así que en mi nacimiento, ella usó un genjutsu en mí. Lloré todos los días porque no podía ser yo mismo y tuvo que utilizar la máscara conocida como Itachi. Ella estaba allí para apoyarme. Estaba celoso de Satsuki porque llega a ser ella misma, mientras que no puedo ", me dijo mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por sus mejillas," Pero yo no estoy enojado con ella. Estoy feliz de tenerla como mi hermana pequeña. Sasuke ... no tanto ", sonrió a la broma. Naruto estaba con los ojos abiertos y tenía la boca abierta. Este Itachi acaba de hacer una BROMA! Ella era diferente de la máscara se puso a sí misma.

Sacudiendo el choque, se puso de pie y trató de poner sus otras armas de nuevo y en su lugar original. Ella acaba de ver como él lo hizo, y cuando regresó, se sentó junto a ella. "¿Por qué no acaba de mostrar su verdadero yo ahora? Su padre ha muerto y su madre es el nuevo jefe del clan. Usted estaría protegido por su", se preguntó. "No lo sé. Siento que no estoy listo", entonces ella miró al cielo, "Hitomi", dijo de la nada. "¿Eh?", "Mi nombre. Así se llamaba mi Kaa-san me dio" ella no sonrió mirando hacia abajo. "¡Qué hermoso nombre", dijo sin notar el rubor en su rostro. "Naruto-kun, por favor no se lo digas a nadie. Incluso a Satsuki-chan y Naomi-chan, no estoy listo todavía está bien", dijo un poco más abajo. "Si eso es lo que quieres sensei", dijo mientras se levantaba.

"Mañana será la primera sesión de entrenamiento. Voy a informar de su muerte", dijo y tomó en su genjutsu nuevo. Naruto asintió con la cabeza antes de salir. "Itachi se quedó allí durante unos segundos. "Tal vez podría ayudarme ... tal vez podría llegar a conocer a mi novio "que luego shunshined a la torre Hokage.

En un árbol cercano-por, apareció Zetsu. "Eso fue interesante", " **Hehehehehe, ese chico hizo algo que yo quería hacer ",** "tanteo de un seno?", **"Sí"** después de esa conversación, los dos abandonaron la zona para informar.

OMAKE (mi primera)

"Así que Zetsu, ¿cómo pudo obtener su nuevo poder?" el hombre con vendas preguntó: "Uhmmmm ... Bueno, él lo consiguió cuando su vida estaba en peligro", respondió el Zetsu blanco. "¿Cómo era su vida en peligro?" Preguntó Tobi. "Eh bien ... ves que ... **tienes una sensación de que el hot chick Hitomi, quien es bien conocido como Itachi, y el hombre que soy celoso "** de repente una enorme KI se sentía. Trataron de encontrar la fuente para ser Konan.

"Zetsu, me dirás lo que pasó o lo que va a utilizar como decoración de mi jardín", dijo en un tono monótono que todo el mundo asustado, pero no dijo nada, ya que no quieren recortes de papel en el lugar equivocado, pero Zetsu no estaba a salvo de ella. "Konan creo que usted necesita para calmarse" Pein dice que aplacar a sólo miró a por ella. Rápidamente se callara.

"Eres un idiota", **"No es mi culpa por ser un hombre"** que tanto cerrados como Konan estaba sobre ellos, y sus gritos femeninos se escucharon varios kilómetros.


End file.
